


Until November

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action, Barn SEX;) XXX, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Daryl and Carol in the 1960s, Daryl is a farm worker/ cowboy;), Daryl is a hero too;) but Merle is the big man in this, Escaping an abusive ex-husband, F/M, Merle and an OFC (SMUT), Merle is a HERO!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 52,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1963 Daryl and Carol meet when he comes to work the fall harvest with Merle on the farm where she lives. Can't say much more:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl moved slow taking in his new surroundings as the local radio station came blasting through a speaker at the center of the festivities.

**~Weather today 20 degrees and expected to reach 25 by late afternoon. Be sure to attend Caulder's Farm Auction tomorrow at 8 am in the main town square for all your harvest needs in new and used equipment. The Fall Festival starts today with activities all around town listed on the Co-op bulletin board. The fall dance will begin Friday at the Elks Hall at 6 pm. Local news, weather, and sports all right here on CJME 980 the voice of Maple Creek.~**

The local paper had nothing for ads for work, so Daryl kept walking. Maple Creek was a small town but was surrounded by farmland. The dusty main street was full of tables of jam, baked goods, quilts and myriad other homemade articles. The fall festival was in full swing and Daryl was a stranger in town. For a Monday morning, the normally sleepy town was bustling with activity.

The summer of 1963 was hot but this was early September and the evenings were getting cool. Merle told him this town was a shoe in for harvest work, but he'd been pounding the pavement for an hour and hadn't caught wind of anything yet. Merle was sleeping at the rooming house while Daryl looked for any sign of a job. They had hitched a ride from one town to the next over the past week looking for work, and this was the fourth place he was looking. He was tired and dirty and sick of looking. Daryl's jeans were dark with dust, and his white t-shirt was no longer white. Besides his cowboy boots and a denim jacket, he had nothing else to his name but what he carried in his duffle bag. After the family farm was sold there hadn't been a place to go back to for either of them. He walked into the Co-op and asked about work from a girl behind the counter who looked bored and impatient. She said nothing but pointed to a large bulletin board in the back. He nodded and walked over to see what he could find. He was annoyed to find there were no phone numbers on the postings. He turned to the cranky girl in braids behind the counter.

"How do I find these people? There's no numbers."

"Who you lookin' for?" she asked. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the first ad he could see.

"John?" he asked.

"He's right over there," she said, pointing to a tall man with gray hair and a beard. 

"You lookin' for me?" "I need work for harvest," Daryl said plainly. "Got a farm 10 minutes up the road. You hard workin'?"

"Yeah."

"You drink?"

"Sometimes."

"Yeah, me too. Can you work 'till November?"

"Why so late?"

"Need help with some animals too, and me and my misses don't have any kids around to help with nothing."

"November's good."

"Got somewhere to stay?"

"Nope, no car either."

"Come on then," John said, heading to the check out with the mason jars he had in his arms. Daryl followed behind him out the door to a beat up green truck after he was done paying. When they arrived at the farm, John pulled the truck around back and showed him a run-down bunkhouse.

"It ain't fancy, but I'll have my misses come and fix it up for ya before tonight, she's still in town at the festival."

"It's OK, I'm not picky," Daryl insisted.

"She don't mind. There's a sink and the outhouse, but you need to shower you come inside. Room and board are covered, and I pay the going rate for the whole season."

"Sounds fine. Thanks, John." "No problem. Just don't mess around, got it?"

"Nope. Just wondering, how many more men you need?"

"Two but hopefully I can get away with one more. Could manage with less help but no kids so, you know..."

"My brother is lookin for work too; he's a good worker. He's got a loud mouth but he bigger than me and strong as an ox."

"That'll do, where is he?"

"He's in town at the rooming house."

"We'll go in for the auction and pick him up tomorrow." John was very to the point and didn't mince words and Daryl was fine with that.

"Carol will be back later if you need food, she'll make it for you." Daryl connected the dots that it must be his wife and nodded.

"Thanks, John." He was left in the dusty little bunk house alone and wondering what to do next. It had two small beds and a sink, a cupboard and a dresser. One chair by the one window was all that the room had for seating.

He patted the mattress, and it let out a cloud of dust that made him sneeze repeatedly. He took off his cowboy hat and set it on the dresser.

He was filthy and figured he'd go up to the house and get showered. He got cleaned up in the house and didn't find John's misses anywhere, and John was nowhere to be found either.

He gave Merle a call back at the rooming house and told him he'd found them a sweet deal for work. Merle agreed to stay put and out of trouble until they picked him up tomorrow. He grabbed a few apples from a bowl on the counter and headed back to the bunkhouse.

Daryl spent the whole day relaxing, after traveling with Merle for over a week and listening to his mouth it was a nice break.

He found a few car magazines to flip through but mostly enjoyed the silence and then turned in early. He beat all the dust out of the bed that he could and slept rough in the chilly little shack.

Morning came in the blink of an eye, and he was happy to get up out of the dusty bed and stretch his back.He threw on his jeans and a flannel shirt and headed to the barn.

He was raised on a farm, and it all came second nature. His family farm had been sold, but he still used his vast knowledge to feed himself when needed. Tending animals first thing in the morning was a no brainer on a farm, so he walked in to collect eggs and start feeding the cows and horses. He walked right into a woman crouched on a stool under a brown and white cow.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Didn't see ya down there." She looked up taking a break from milking to take in his face.

"You, Daryl?"

"Yeah," he answered. This must be "the misses."

Carol had light brown hair and a flowered dress with a white apron. She had her dress pulled up between her legs and a pail of milk between her feet. This was a farm wife who needed to get shit done and had no time for worrying about showing her knees.

Daryl was a man who liked legs, and he caught sight of the milky white skin of her inner thighs. Daryl was a sucker for a pretty girl, and this girl was pretty. She looked about his age and too young to be that man's misses. She nodded and continued milking.

"Am I supposed to go find him and ask what to do?" Daryl asked, hoping to get a clue how the man operated.

"Just tend the animals and then come in for breakfast, I collected eggs already. He'll let you know the plan over breakfast I think. Probably going to the auction today."

"Thank you..."

"Carol."

"Right, Carol." He shoveled shit from the stalls and fed the horses and cows. Farm work was routine and then more routine.

He stood in the stall behind a black mare and watched her milking from behind and couldn't help focusing his attention on her open legs and the motion of her hands.

He hadn't had a woman in ages, and it was starting to weigh on him. He had to remind himself this was the boss man's wife and to keep his eyes on his work. She looked tired and leaned her face against the cow's side with her eyes drifting closed.

She finally stood up and ran her hand down the cow's body a few times.

"Daryl?" she called, not turning around.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I didn't get back until after you had gone to sleep last night. I was supposed to fix up your room; I'll do it right after breakfast."

"It's no problem, Ma'am. You don't need to trouble yourself with me." She turned to look at him, half hidden behind the horse.

"I'm happy to...you need anything while you're here with us, please just ask."

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you."

She grabbed her milk pail and basket of eggs and walked out of the barn nodding to him as she left. When he made it up to the house, Carol was kneading bread dough on the counter while simultaneously cooking breakfast. She served him three eggs, ham, beans, toast, and coffee.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I haven't been served a meal like this since I was at home."

John sat back reading the auction advertisement and took little notice of anything else.

"She can cook, that's for sure," he said, not looking up, "So where's this brother of yours staying again?"

"The rooming house off Main St."

"I'll pick him up, what's his name?" "Merle. You don't want me to come?"

"Nah, I need the hay moved. Can you call and tell him I'm coming for him?"

"I called last night."

Daryl was put on the spot by how quickly this man spoke; he had to think on his feet.

"Just move the hay in the barn up to the loft, and I'll be back after supper."

John got up quick and grabbed his smokes from his shirt pocket.

"Get that room cleaned up for Daryl," he said in Carol's general direction.

"I will," she answered, clearing his plate.

John leaned in and kissed her cheek quickly and was gone. Daryl was left alone in the house with Carol and had a feeling he'd have to practice some serious self-control over the next three months.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl got to the barn and was soon performing back breaking work, but he wasn't the type to tire easily. He loaded up the hay with a rope and lifted it up to the loft with the pulley system. He had been out in the barn working for an hour when he saw Carol carrying a loaded basket to his place.

He was sweating despite the cooler weather and every time she passed she caught his eye. She went back and forth to the house multiple times, and he wondered what the place would look like when he returned.

By noon he was almost half done when one of the cows started to get restless.

"Daryl, you can come for your lunch when you're ready," she said, looking up at him in the loft.

She turned to leave, but he decided to mention the cow.

"Do you have a calf coming soon?"

"Yeah, she restless again?"

"Yep."

"I'll stay out here tonight; she's gonna drop soon."

"Alone?"

"That's how it works here," she said, smiling big for the first time.

"Call me if you need a hand, I've done calving a million times."

"Thanks."

He walked into the kitchen behind her, and she served him sandwiches and milk.

Carol leaned against the counter watching him eat.

"So, your brother is going to be working the harvest as well?"

"Yeah. I'll be honest though it makes me nervous, he has a loud mouth. He's a good worker, but he can be too blunt."

"Should be OK. Where are you two from?" she asked.

"We're from Esterhazy. Our family used to farm up there, but it was sold."

"That's a shame; all my family is in Manitoba, I was raised on a farm too."

When she got talking, she was sweet and smiled more. Daryl found himself wanting to linger, but he had to get his work done before John got back with Merle.

"I better get back to work, thanks for the lunch...and the breakfast."

"Think I'll be cooking for you a lot, it's no problem. I'll be playing housewife to three of you soon," she laughed and collected his plate.

He finished up the hay by late afternoon as the cow continued to fuss in the stall, it was gonna drop for sure.

John showed up with Merle just before supper and Daryl was praying he made a decent impression. Merle was a good man but always spoke his mind, which wasn't always good.

"Hey, brother, you took off on me there yesterday," he said in a loud voice, as usual.

"Found a job, though, right?"

"You boys go settle in and come up to the house in an hour for supper,"

"Yes, boss," Merle said, waving.

Daryl took Merle back to the bunkhouse, and they were both stunned but for different reasons.

Carol had put fresh linen on the beds and had cleaned from floor to ceiling. There were flowers on the dresser and clean towels and soap next to the sink.

"Wow! Nice place," Merle said, flopping down on the bed.

"His wife fixed it up, be sure to tell her thank you," Daryl reminded him.

"What's the wife like?" Merle asked.

Daryl knew just what he meant by this.

"You stay away from her, Merle," Daryl warned.

"That nice huh? I'm not an animal, Daryl. I can control myself around the fairer sex."

"Pfft!" Daryl argued.

They cleaned up and went up to the house for supper an hour later. Carol served chicken and potatoes with corn, and all three men ate till they were stuffed.

"Starting early tomorrow boys. Daryl, you help Carol with her chores and Merle you come help me in the field, we got 2 of the neighbor's boys coming along."

"Sure thing, boss," Merle said, still kissing ass to the new employer.

John pulled out his smokes and retired to the living room.

"Come and sit; maybe we can persuade the missus to play."

Daryl had no idea what the hell John was talking about but nodded and then looked over at Carol who shrugged her shoulders.

"Get in here darlin' and play something."

She finished clearing the table and walked into the front room taking off her apron.

"What did you want to hear?" she asked in a soft voice.

"You pick, just play something," John answered, lighting his cigarette.

Carol pulled an instrument case from the front closet and opened it to reveal a fiddle.

She took it out and stood in front of John and nodded. Carol leaned her chin onto the fiddle and took a slow, deep breath.

In the blink of an eye came the most beautiful, upbeat bluegrass music.

Her fingers moved like lightning over the neck of the fiddle, and her bow was controlled with such precision that Daryl's jaw dropped.

She played a piece of music that was easily ten minutes long, and she would occasionally keep time with her bare foot against the hardwood floor.

John raised his eyebrows at them both as if to say; she's good, huh?

She finished the piece of music and went to put the fiddle back. She knelt on the floor and closed the case.

"Done so soon?" John asked.

"Sorry, dear. I have a lot of work to do still, and I'll be calving tonight I think."

"Alright," he answered.

Carol left the room and started getting her things ready for a night in the barn.

"She's playing at the dance on Friday. She's the best fiddle player in the whole damn town," John announced proudly.

"She's great, John," Merle agreed.

"Very talented," Daryl added.

The conversation soon died, and John went off to bed. Merle went straight to the bunkhouse and collapsed but Daryl went to check on Carol in the barn, he just wanted to.

He walked into the barn through the side door since she had closed up the large main doors for the night.

"Hi, Carol."

She was bent over spreading out blankets when he walked in and startled her.

"Oh, Daryl. Hello."

"So you've done this before too huh?"

"Yes, have been since I was a teenager and this one knows what she's doing it's her third calf, should be easy."

"You want a hand?"

"She only just started, it could be hours yet."

"I don't mind, you got chains?" he asked.

"Of course," she laughed.

She curled up on the blankets and looked awkwardly at him standing by the door.

"Gonna be chilly tonight, you warm enough?" he asked.

"I think so; I have a sweater."

Daryl could hardly believe she was left to do this work alone on a chilly night.

"Why are you having a fall calf anyway?"

"Accident. Neighbors bull got in our field."

"Ah! I see," he laughed.

They sat making chit chat for a while until she could tell things were happening. Her cow was ready, it was evident.

It usually started very late in the night, but this would be an early one for sure.

Daryl watched, waiting for an opportunity to help but she was an obvious pro. She slid her sweater off her shoulders and grabbed a long rubber glove.

She slid her hand into the cow to check the position. The wrong position meant all the difference in this kind of thing.

She had on her flowery dress and was wearing her husband's rubber boots.

Daryl never thought a woman could look attractive with her arm in a cow, but here it was.

"We're good, I feel two hooves and a nose," she said, "chains?"

He handed her the chains and the pull.

She got the chains attached to a front foot and then stood leaning against the side of the barn for a minute and smiled up at Daryl.

"I love this," she said, grinning.

"You love calving?" he asked, thinking she must be crazy. Calving was a stressful, exhausting and dirty job.

"I'm such a farm girl, huh? I just like babies."

The cow started to contract heavy, and she repositioned the chains before starting to apply steady pressure.

"Need a hand?" he asked, feeling like he should help.

"Yeah, can you just keep her from moving around too much."

Daryl hopped over the gate and held onto the halter. Carol repositioned the chains as necessary and had incredible strength for a small woman.

"Is all the hay is up in the loft?" she asked.

"Yeah, I moved it all up today," Daryl said.

"She's good for a minute; I'll just drop some down."

Carol kicked off the big rubber boots to climb the ladder up to the loft like it was nothing. She tossed down some hay and climbed back down. He got another look at her legs as she descended.

He'd have to work on not looking at her.

The calf finally arrived, and she took the fresh hay and stimulated it to breathe by rubbing it all over its body.

Carol cleared the calf's mouth and nose and dried it with hay and then walked away letting nature taking its course.

This little one was strong and shaking its head after ten minutes, always a good sign. The mother began to tend to it, licking it clean and nudging it with her nose.

"Was lucky there, I can actually get some sleep tonight they usually come in the early morning," she sighed, "Thank you, Daryl."

"I am happy to help you, Ma'am."

"You can call me Carol...if you like."

"OK, Carol."

She smiled and hesitated as she washed her hands in the rain barrel.

"Well, thanks again for the help...and the company," she said, smiling and putting her cardigan back on.

"Anytime you like, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daryl. I'm just going to wait to make sure everything is OK here."

Daryl got back to the bunkhouse, and Merle rolled over to ask him where the hell he'd been.

"Just helping Carol with a calf."

"Oh yeah? Maybe I should be warning you to keep your eyes on the job."

"Don't you worry about me," he said, defensively.

"I saw the way you were lookin' at her playing that fiddle tonight. I'm no dummy. Just behave yourself!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Daryl woke up to Carol dropping clean clothes at the foot of his bed.

It wasn't even 6:30, and she was already up and working.

"Sorry," she whispered when he rolled over in bed to look at her.

"It's OK," he answered.

Merle was already gone up to the house, and when Carol left, he got up and dressed for the day. Next, he tended to the animals and watched Carol milking; he loved that. She was lavishing attention on the new calf, and he found it sweet, she really did love babies. She lay her cheek on the calf's back and hugged it before going back up to the house; he smiled watching her from the back of a stall.

John and Merle were out in the fields before Daryl and Carol got to the house.

She cooked him another big breakfast and watched him eat while drinking coffee.

"Don't you ever eat...or sit?" he joked.

"I ate already. I don't get to sit much, too many things to do around here," she smiled and shrugged.

"You name your baby yet?" he teased.

She laughed out loud, and it was the nicest thing he'd heard in ages.

"That's embarrassing; I did actually. You got me all figured out, Daryl."

"So?"

"Daisy."

She turned red and dumped the rest of her coffee in the sink.

He chuckled, and soon they were both off to work, the work never seemed to stop.

Merle and John returned later in the afternoon and Daryl went to help unload the equipment and wondered how the day had gone.

"She better be doing something good for supper, I'm starving," John said, sounding miserable, "She wasn't just sittin' around reading, was she Daryl?"

"I didn't see her sit all day, not even to eat." Daryl had no idea where this attitude had come from.

"Good. If we aren't having any kids, she'll have to pull her weight around here."

Daryl was instantly pissed but bit his tongue.

"She can't get pregnant?" Merle asked out of nowhere.

"Merle! You don't ask people stuff like that!" Daryl just knew it was only a matter of time before he stuck his foot in it.

"She can get pregnant alright; it's staying pregnant that's the problem. She's lost four already, and we've only been married five years."

"That happens, you'll have one eventually," Merle said, continuing to work.

"I give up on it. She doesn't want to try, so I'm left hiring help for the rest of my life. Women! Right?"

Merle nodded but said nothing and Daryl pretended he didn't hear it.

Daryl was less than amused that this man saw her as someone to bring him sons for free labor and nothing much more. The lack of compassion John felt for his wife gave him the chills.

When he'd seen the pride in John's eyes when she played he'd been fooled into thinking he might be a decent man.

"I'm going to town after supper for a drink, you boys coming?"

"I'll go," Merle answered, tossing the last of the tools into the bed of the truck.

"I'm good, thanks," Daryl said, knowing he'd have to keep his distance when possible.

"Suit yourself, see you two up at the house for supper in a bit."

"What an asshole!" Daryl fumed when he was out of earshot.

"Take it easy, Daryl. You never heard a man bitch about his old lady before?"

Daryl knew he wouldn't get anywhere with this conversation, so he dropped it.

They went up to the house for supper, and there was obvious tension between John and Carol. Daryl couldn't wait for Merle and John to leave, he shouldn't want to be alone with her, but he did.

He wanted to ask her if she was OK.

John got cleaned up after supper and threw on a suit jacket to go to the bar and drove off with Merle.

Nobody spoke during supper, and Carol was left in the kitchen to clean up the mess. Daryl grabbed a dish towel and started to dry the dishes.

"You don't have to do that," she said softly.

Something about her was off, and she sounded sad and tired.

"I want to," he insisted, "thanks for fixing up the bunkhouse, it's really nice in there now.

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"Carol, are you OK?"

He didn't want to pry but couldn't help himself. He needed to know how bad this was with John.

"I'll be OK."

"Does he hit you?" Daryl knew he was crossing a line, but he needed to know.

She looked at him and didn't seem terribly surprised by the question.

"No, he's never laid a hand on me. He's just mean sometimes."

"That's still not OK," he reminded her.

"I know."

He finished drying the dishes and stood next to her at the sink. He didn't want to leave but had no reason to stay.

"I think you're really talented, Carol. I love how you play."

She smiled, and her eyes lit up.

"That's sweet of you to say."

He loved to see her looking happy; he'd make it his personal mission to try to get her to smile every time that bastard made her sad.

He knew he'd have to leave the house and offered her a friendly goodnight hug that lingered a little too long.

She pushed him back slow and dropped her head to her feet.

"Goodnight, Daryl."

He walked back to the bunkhouse and turned to see the kitchen light go out.

He needed to smarten up, or this would be serious trouble.

Sleep came slow, but with the extra quilt, Carol brought at least he was warm.

Morning came too soon, and when he looked over at Merle, he knew he'd be worse than useless today. They must have gotten home late from the bar.

He sighed and got dressed to tend to the barn duties.

Carol wasn't there yet, and he stopped to pet Daisy for a minute. He cleaned up the barn and fed the animals. He collected eggs from the coop and took them into the kitchen.

He wished he hadn't come in when he heard John acting like a jackass again.

"I need this ironed for Friday," he said impatiently, holding up his dress shirt.

"It'll be done, John," she insisted.

She looked over at Daryl, and he could see she wished he hadn't come in.

Daryl set the basket on the table and turned to leave the house.

"Sit yourself down, Daryl. Carol's gonna make your breakfast."

He sat down and waited for the tension to lift, but it only got worse.

"Go to town and get some new stockings," John said suddenly, surveying her as she started cooking.

"OK."

"I'm not taking you out in stockings full of runs, pretty yourself up a little tomorrow night. You look skinnier and paler every time I see you."

She looked up stunned and embarrassed.

"Why do you have to speak to me that way in front of company, John?"

She said it calmly but with obvious hurt in her voice.

"Daryl ain't company; he works here. I'm not watching my Ps and Qs for three whole months. He doesn't care anyway."

Daryl looked up and realized as bad as he wanted to drop this man he needed to stay near her so he couldn't say a word for risk of getting fired.

John finally took off in a huff, and they were left in awkward silence.

"I'm sorry about that," she said, cracking an egg into the skillet.

"Don't you ever apologize for that man."

She must have sensed the tension in his voice because she turned slowly and gave him a strange look.

He sat staring right into her eyes.

"OK," she said, softly.

"Why are you here with him, Carol?"

"I don't know anymore. He didn't use to be this way."

"What happened?"

"I can't say."

He had a strange feeling it had to do with children and left it alone.

She served him breakfast and started ironing John's shirt.

When he finished, he got up and put his plate in the sink knowing he'd be smart to stay out of it. Daryl refused to let what John said be the last thing she heard before he left for work, though.

He wanted to see her smile before he left, he had to say something.

He stood next to her and waited for her to look at him. He could see she was trying to resist turning her head. When she finally did he lay his hand on her back, he had to touch her somehow.

"I think maybe your old man needs glasses if he can't see how pretty you look."

She smiled and shook her head slowly.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Daryl."

She was still smiling even after she said it though and that was his goal.

"Who's gonna stop me speakin' the truth?"

He grinned and rubbed his hand over her lower back quickly before making himself leave. She was smiling now, and that's all he cared about.

He saw her leaving the house to go to town an hour later, and he waved to her. She smiled shyly and waved back before getting into the car and leaving in a trail of dust.

He worked hard replacing fence posts all afternoon and thought of her smile and the way she played the fiddle.

As she drove, she wished she could talk to someone about her problems with John, but they were so personal and deeply rooted in loss it was hard to even broach the subject.

He had been nice when they met, and she had thought an older man would have more patience and a sense of loyalty.

Her parents had married young, and her father didn't stay long enough even to meet her. Carol spent her childhood listening to her mother complain about immaturity in men and how a lack of responsibility made a man worthless. Carol had wrongly equated maturity with age and chose a man 17 years older than herself. When she became pregnant after six months together, she had no reason at the time to think marriage was a bad idea.

They were married when she was two months pregnant, and only three weeks later she had her first miscarriage.

Things got gradually worse the more it became obvious that they wouldn't have a family anytime soon. The doctors could never seem to tell her why and after a while his support wavered and he got bitter. John had nobody to blame for nature refusing to let him have a family, so he blamed her in the end.

These days when he got a chance to be rude or berate her he did, she was starting to consider getting out but had no idea how. Her family was back in Manitoba; he had brought her to Saskatchewan as soon as they married to take over his family farm. She didn't really know anyone here, and with his resentment toward her, she was starting to feel hopeless.

Daryl was making her mind wander to places that were brighter although full of risk.

***I sincerely apologize if miscarriage is a trigger for anyone. It is only mentioned a few more times and not gratuitously; I don't believe.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Daryl found himself in the barn watching her coddle Daisy and then do her milking. Her open legs drove him mad every single morning, he didn't know why he did this to himself.

"So you're playing tonight?"

"Yes, they have me play for all these town things."

"I can see why you're good. I can't wait."

"Daryl..." she began.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing...so you're coming then?"

"Yeah, gotta keep and eye on Merle," he laughed.

She grinned and stopped to give Daisy a hug before she left.

"Come for breakfast," she said cheerily on her way out.

He happily followed and sat down as she got busy cooking.

"You boys ready for tonight!" John said, waltzing into the kitchen.

"Yeah, should be a good night," Daryl said, taking a sip of his coffee. At least the bastard was in a good mood today.

Merle was still looking rough but chimed in, "Any women in this town?"

"Merle, control yourself!" Daryl complained.

"There's a few, Merle, but women are trouble. Right, Carol?" he joked.

She raised her eyebrows and didn't grace him with a response.

She was all class, kindness and talent and Daryl loved it but he had to stop this before lost his and his brother's job. Problem was he didn't think he could or wanted to.

"No working today, Carol. I want you ready on time," John told her.

She nodded and walked out of the room.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned boys," John said, shaking his head.

"What's her problem?" Merle asked because he didn't keep any words in.

"Nothing, she's just pissy. She's gotta be there early to set up with the band so if you're coming with us be ready by 4:30."

"Sure thing, John," Daryl answered, getting up to head out for work. He hated that man and acting like a happy employee was painful.

After lunch Carol was sat at the kitchen table in her slip hemming the dress she planned to wear. John was in town washing the truck and hanging out with his friends. The fall dance was no joke in town and definitely one of the bigger things to look forward to.

"Jesus! I'm sorry," Daryl said, starting to back out the door.

"Relax, I'm done anyway."

He cautiously stepped back in, looking around to make sure she was alone.

"He's not here," she smiled, knowing exactly what he was looking for.

She stood up biting the thread off and pulled the dress over her head. She smoothed it down her body and double checked the hem.

The dress was dark blue and covered in tiny red roses. She had black stockings on and she looked like a million dollars.

He didn't know what to say he just stood there staring.

"You OK?"

He snapped out of it.

"You look beautiful!" he said, walking closer as if being drawn to her.

"Stop it," she said, smiling.

"Nope, give us a turn in that dress."

"Come on," she said, shaking her head like he was being ridiculous.

"I mean it, lemme see it move," he said, grinning.

She rolled her eyes and turned around once, "You're incorrigible."

"I might be."

She slid her feet into her high heels and shrugged her shoulders.

He headed off for the shower and tried to think of anything but her body in that white slip. It didn't help that she had left a pair of her white silk panties drying over the shower curtain rail.

He reached out slowly and picked them up with the tips of his fingers wondering where to put them. He settled on the towel rack and straightened them out and decided he'd let himself imagine her in them, he was sick of fighting it.

By the time they all packed into John's truck he was filled with thoughts he knew he shouldn't have. They were taking just the one truck for some reason with John, then Carol, then Daryl and even Merle all on the front bench seat. Carol was prettied up so much Daryl couldn't think straight and he could smell her perfume right next to him. Her hand was pressed against his thigh as she tried to stay out of John's way.

"Carol, I can't even shift with you squashing me, get on Daryl's lap, or I'll crash this thing."

"But...I...couldn't we just get the other car?" she hesitated.

"Move it," John insisted, impatiently.

Daryl didn't want this to end in a fight.

"It's OK, Carol. Come here," he said, laying his hands on her waist and pulling her onto his lap.

She sat sideways on his lap and with the old shocks on the truck she had to wrap her arm around his neck to stop bumping her head on the roof.

Daryl held on to her waist and felt the sweet pressure of her on his legs. He almost liked John for a split second, but only a second.

She whispered an apology to him, and he assured her it was fine.

Carol could feel his breath on her neck and the warmth of his hands on her waist, this was madness. For a split second she imagined his lips touching her neck and she sighed and shifted on his lap nervously.

When they got to the Elk's Hall, Daryl let her go and held her hand as she stepped out of the truck.

John started chatting with farming friends immediately but Carol had to get inside to set up. She grabbed her fiddle in it's old leather bound case and nodded to Daryl before walking inside.

"You wanna go get a drink?" Merle asked.

"Yeah, I need one right about now."

"I bet. That old fool shouldn't be encouraging you by putting his wife on your lap."

"Pfft!" Daryl argued, but he knew Merle was absolutely right.

#############

It was getting worse every day and her nerves were frazzled. He was torturing her and now it seemed John was in on it.

She stood before the mirror behind the stage and it dawned on her how nervous she looked. She shook her hands and took some deep breaths. The men she was playing with were all guys she'd been playing with for the last 4 years and she liked them.

"Carol, the set list is over on the front of the stage, it's the same as we did at the Spring pot luck."

"OK, Jerry. Sounds good."

Jerry played drums, and she liked him best of all, he was a sweet family man.

She peeked through the curtain and saw Daryl and Merle sitting at a table having a drink.

She stepped back and got out her fiddle to tune up. She could still feel his hands on her waist as he lifted her onto his lap, she was in trouble.

By 6 pm they were ready to play, and they started with a few standards that everyone knew.

John wasn't even watching and he seemed well into his whisky already. She played and decided to have fun with it, she was tired of John making her miserable.

She was terrified of playing in front of Daryl but this was something she loved and she decided to have a good time despite her nerves.

He watched as she moved her body in a subtle but alluring way as she played. She was on fire and she played as if possessed by some kind of outside influence. Carol nodded her head to the beat and she played so naturally he'd never seen anything like it.

"There's plenty of women around here, Daryl, ones who ain't married," Merle said, noticing his stare.

"Don't you worry about me, I know what I'm doing."

"You're a sucker for trouble; I'm gonna go find an unmarried woman. Have fun, baby brother."

Merle took off, and within 10 minutes he had a girl giggling and agreeing to dance with him.

After a short intermission Carol took centre stage and thanked everyone for coming. Then she played a fiddle solo that had the whole hall on their feet.

She played "Wild Mountain Thyme" perfectly, completely alone on the stage and his heart couldn't contain it.

Daryl couldn't help noticing John falling all over himself with a blonde woman in the corner of the hall.

Daryl sipped his beer and looked around at everyone's faces, she had every single person there silent and enraptured except for John.

The song ended, and the whole hall erupted in applause. She bowed her head, and when they settled down, she moved back to her spot at the right hand of the stage.

It was evil, he couldn't bare it much longer. She moved her hips only inches to the right an then left as she played and most of the time her eyes remained closed like she was somewhere else in her mind. The second band started playing not long after and she could finally rest and enjoy the dance.

Daryl got up as soon as he saw her leave the stage and found her asking for water at the bar.

"You're amazing!"

She blushed and took a long sip of water and nudged him.

"I mean it, Carol."

"You're sweet."

She looked around and caught sight of John dancing with a woman he had dated before her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the look on her face.

"John's drinking and chasing after his ex."

Daryl turned and frowned at the idiot over in the corner hanging off the blonde woman from earlier.

"I'll go talk to him," Daryl offered.

"No, please don't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't care," Carol said, honestly, "Can you take me home?"

"I don't have the keys, and won't he be pissed if you leave without him."

"I'll get the keys, but will you take me home? If you have other plans, it's OK."

"I'll take you," he insisted.

Carol walked right up to John and asked him point blank for the keys.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, I'm tired," she said, trying not to lose it with him.

"You can't drive stick, Carol, don't be silly."

"Daryl said he'll drive me."

"You're not ruining his night, are you? The man could be finding some company, and now he has to drive you home?"

"He said he doesn't mind; you can stay with Douglas and someone will come get you tomorrow."

He smirked at her and handed her the keys. She just needed to get out of here. It was bad enough to be in a miserable marriage but to have your husband hanging off another woman in public was ridiculous.

"Merle's staying in town tonight, so he isn't coming. You ready?" Daryl asked, picking up her fiddle case.

"Yes."

"What is he playing at over there with that woman?"

"I don't know but can you please take me away from here?"

He nodded and led her out the door with his hand on her lower back.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl walked her to the truck and opened her door. She slid across the seat and waited for him to get in. He sank into the driver's seat and stepped on the clutch and fired up the engine.

He turned to her and took a deep breath. "What do we do, Carol?"

"What do you want to do?"

"You shouldn't ask me that," he said, knowing he was now knee deep in it and there was no getting out.

"Why not?"

"Cause I hate your husband and I might say something I'd regret. He doesn't deserve you."

She smiled, she was so nervous being with him and hearing him say these things.

She couldn't help but imagine holding him even though she knew it was wrong.

He drove back to the farmhouse but really wanted to keep going and not look back. It wasn't rational to just take off with her, or was it?

He opened her door and held out his hand for her. She stepped down out of the cab and looked at the house.

"I don't even want to go in that house right now," she said, crossing her arms in the chilly night air.

"You have to go in somewhere, it's cold out here, and you're just in that dress."

She nodded and started toward the house.

"Do you want to come to the bunkhouse for a bit?"

Daryl held out his hand to her, and to his pleasant surprise, she took it.

They walked out to the back of the farmhouse where he and Merle resided. He led her in and lit the kerosene lamp on the table. There was no electrical in this dump, and he felt bad having her somewhere so chilly.

She walked in and sat on the one chair, and he took the blanket off his bed and offered it to her.

She smiled and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Daryl, you've been just too kind to me...thank you."

He sat on the edge of his bed trying to figure out the right thing to do.

"It's no problem, Carol. I don't think you know how I feel and that's probably for the best," he admitted.

"Does it make me a terrible person that I don't want to be married anymore?"

"No, Carol. That man takes you for granted."

"It wasn't like this before; I'd never marry a man like him."

"Is this because he wants children?"

"He told you about that?"

She looked suddenly, ashamed.

"Carol, I don't care about what he said. It's nothing you should feel bad about."

"Tell him that," she said, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"It's gonna be hard for me to work here, I don't want to make your life harder."

"Is he bothering you that much? I hope you stay on."

"It's not him; it's you."

"Me?"

"I don't want to complicate things but being around you is hard for me."

"Why?"

"I want you, Carol. I know I shouldn't tell you that. Maybe I'm trying to warn you, I don't know, but I can't stop thinking about you."

She looked over at him, and he couldn't place her expression.

"I can't believe it..."

"I'm sorry, Carol. I know it's probably the last thing you need on your plate right now and it's stupid and selfish cause I don't have a single thing to give you...I'm sorry."

"He gave me a whole farm, and I'm still very unhappy. I don't want things, Daryl."

"You deserve to be happy, Carol."

She looked at him and knew she had a confession to make as well.

"I've been thinking of you too."

He smiled and got up, walking over to stand in front of her.

"You have no idea how badly I wish I wasn't here but I have no way out. John says divorce is a sin. Even though he resents me he doesn't want to let me go," she said, sounding defeated.

"Maybe there's a way."

"I need to support myself, and it's not easy alone."

"By the end of November I'll have money, maybe I can just take you away from here."

He was wishing big right in front of her, but he didn't care, he loved this woman, and he wanted to get her out of here.

She kept her eyes on his face and started to tear up.

"Did I say the wrong thing?"

She looked up into his eyes and blinked a tear down her cheek.

"You'd take me with you?"

"I'd take you with me right now, Carol. I have no car and no money but if I did I'd take you away right now."

She cried into her hands, and he pulled her up into his arms.

He held her and rubbed her head as she cried into his chest.

"Some night, Carol, I'm going to come for you and get you out of here. Just tell me you'll let me."

"I will."

"Tell me honestly, does he ever hit you?"

"No."

"Can you wait till I have money or do you need to leave right away? Are you in any danger with him?"

"I can wait. He's not violent he's just mean."

He looked down at her beautiful face and wiped her tears away.

"You tell me the second you can't wait until November and we'll just leave. OK?"

"OK."

"I'm trying not to kiss you," he said, standing inches away from her.

"What if I want you to? Would you?"

He felt his heart race at her words and suddenly felt terrified. He placed his hand on her cheek and moved in slow to press his lips to hers. Her eyes were closed, and he took a step toward her, practicing restraint. He tried desperately not to think of her white thighs, slip or panties but it was useless. What he really wanted was to have her right here and now but he needed to be patient with her, she had a lot to deal with.

He pulled his mouth back from hers.

"Can we keep this up until November?"

"We can try," she answered, sounding unsure.

He kissed her again, and he had no idea if he'd be able to pull this off.

He pulled her closer around her waist, and she sighed against his lips.

"Tell me if I'm going too far," he whispered between kisses.

She took his face in her hands and turned her head pushing her tongue into his mouth, and his mind went blank. She couldn't resist the taste of his mouth.

Daryl saw headlights coming through the one window of the little shack and jumped.

He let her go and raced to the window.

"Do you know who this is?" he said, pointing out the window.

Carol looked out the window and saw a brown car she recognized.

"It'll be Merle, that's the woman he was with."

Sure enough, Merle was headed across the yard toward the bunkhouse.

"Will he tell that I'm here?"

"Nope, he's my brother. He won't say a word, don't worry."

He kissed her again quickly before Merle came in and he knew she'd be leaving now, and he didn't want that.

Merle took one look at the two of them, and he was completely in the know.

"Just like I thought, Daryl. You're the one who's gonna be trouble on this job aren't you?"

"Looks like it. Thought you were staying in town?"

"She wasn't so friendly after all, but at least she dropped me off and didn't make me walk," Merle laughed and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Please, don't say anything about this, Merle," she pleaded.

"Your secret's safe with me, sweetheart. Just don't go gettin' my brother killed."

Merle lay back on his mattress and looked at the two of them still standing close and feeling awkward.

"You gonna go at it right here?" he asked.

"I'll walk you back, Carol."

"Thanks."

He walked to the house with her and had no idea if he could keep this up, but he needed money to support her and to get away.

"Goodnight, Daryl."

He leaned in and kissed her again while he could and pressed her to the back door in the moonlight.

He didn't want to push this and ruin it, so he forced himself to stop just before he reached for her breasts. He needed to show her it wasn't just sex he was after and that would take self-discipline. He desperately wanted to get her away from this man, and he needed her trust so that when she was ready to run, she'd run with him.

"Goodnight, Carol. You were brilliant tonight, and you look so beautiful..."

He kissed her one last time, but he made it slow and full of everything he was feeling.

He walked to the bunkhouse and turned back to see her walk into the kitchen.

He wanted her all over him right now, he'd have to wait, but it wouldn't be easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Carol had trouble falling asleep, she sat on her bed and imagined getting away. She was terrified of what she was contemplating and of the feelings she had for Daryl.

She hadn't slept with John in weeks; he didn't even come near her unless he was drinking and she was glad. He was so busy with harvest she got even more peace from it lately. Now she couldn't imagine sleeping with him at all.

By the time she woke up she was determined to make things work until she could get away.

John came home early, dropped off by his best friend, Douglas. She nodded at his apology but didn't even care to hear it.

"You did good last night. Sorry, I acted like an ass, but you know what whiskey does to me."

John got washed up and said he'd be taking Merle out to the fields, leaving Daryl behind again.

She was glad to have him out of the way for the day so she wouldn't have to pretend not to be mad. He was hung over and looked like he hadn't slept much.

She got busy making breakfast, and in no time she had a huge plate of pancakes on the table.

"You're a good woman, Carol. Gonna fatten me up, though," Merle joked.

She laughed and sat at the table to eat with them.

Daryl liked to see her eat for once; she really didn't sit very often.

John left without eating to get ready for a long day of work. He didn't seem to want to be around anyone

Carol collected the plates and took her last sip of coffee.

"I'm gonna go see my baby," she said, starting toward the door. Daryl followed just like she knew he would.

##############

"What's up with that brother of yours?"

John asked as they headed to the neighbor's house to pick up the extra help.

"How do you mean?"

"He doesn't want to go for a drink, and he didn't dance with anybody last night, then he volunteers to take Carol home. He likes girls doesn't he?" John asked, laughing.

"He likes women; he's just kinda quiet."

Merle desperately wanted to change the subject and hoped his brother wasn't already putting the wood to this man's wife. Daryl wasn't normally the type to play with fire, and now he had dropped Merle right in the middle of it all.

"Damn! Last night was crazy," John said, and Merle got the impression he wanted to get something off his chest.

"Yeah, so what are we up to today in the field?"

"You see that woman I was with?"

"Yeah, John...you know it's none of my business so..."

"I guess I shouldn't tell you, could be all over town and then Carol would take off on me," John said, looking guilty as sin.

"If you mean what I think you do, you gotta be outta your mind to mess around on Carol." Merle refused to ignore it, and no man would ever stop him speaking his mind.

"You're probably right. Carol's a good wife."

"You're damn right she is! That woman works her ass off, and she's gorgeous and talented to boot."

"You don't mince words do you, Merle?" John asked, surprised to be put in his place.

"You fire me if you need to but I say what I think."

"I respect it, believe it or not. I'll cut it out with her; I was just so fucking drunk."

Merle wished he had fired him; this was not his cup of tea at all. Now he had the boss man's secret and Daryl and Carol's secret all on his back.

###############

Daryl sat on a stool in the corner of the barn after cleaning the stalls and watched her petting Daisy.

"You love that little thing don't you?" he teased.

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"This is the only kind of baby I'll ever have."

"You never know, Carol."

"It's OK, I've accepted it...do you want children?"

It suddenly dawned on her that maybe he wouldn't want to be with her if she couldn't have children. It would be better for him to back out now. She was 33 and still had years to try yet, but it was hard to even think of going through it again.

"I'm OK either way," he said, honestly.

"I need fresh hay," she said, standing up and taking off her sandals to climb the ladder.

"I can go for you," he offered.

The loft was high, but she climbed the ladder like a monkey. He knew she could do it herself, he'd seen it but felt he should offer.

"I can do it," she said, ascending the ladder.

He could plainly see her white silk panties under her dress and forced himself to look at his boots.

She got to the top and tossed down a bale.

He began untying the bale as she climbed down. She got a little more than half way, and her foot slipped, and she squeaked.

"You alright?" he asked, not wanting to fuss too much.

"I just got a sliver in my finger from this old wood and almost slipped to my death. I'm clumsy today," she laughed.

"Be careful, OK?" he said, walking over to the ladder to check out the sliver when she got down.

She was just about down when he unconsciously reached up and touched her ankle, and she froze.

"Daryl..."

"I'm sorry," he said, letting go.

She turned looking down at him.

"You don't know what that just did to me."

"I can stop, I swear I can."

"I don't want you to, that's the problem."

"It's going to be a long two and a half months," he said, sighing heavily.

"Touch me again," she uttered, in a tone that dripped with need.

"Carol, don't do this to me."

"Please."

He reached up and touched her leg. His head dropped to the ladder as he closed his eyes letting his hand drift slowly further up her leg.

Carol knew it was wrong and that she was torturing herself and him as well and putting them both at risk. His warm hand moved past her knee, and she began to breathe deeper and slower.

"We can't do this here..." he said, still with his eyes closed and his hand on her inner thigh...that creamy, white thigh.

She started to move out of his reach and up the ladder again.

"What about the sliver?"

"It can wait," she said, "come."

He was fresh out of willpower, so he followed her up. She ducked behind the biggest pile of hay where nobody could see from below.

She sat down for a second and started to try and take the sliver out with her fingernails.

"It can wait, huh? It hurts doesn't it?" he asked, grinning.

"It's just bigger than I thought," she hissed.

"Come here," he insisted, taking her hand.

She sat watching as he brought her finger to his mouth and got a hold of the sliver with his teeth.

"Daryl! Ouch!" she yelped.

He stopped to look at her and smiled.

"Shhhh, I got it."

He had it out with his teeth a second later, and she sat fussing and staring at her finger.

"That stings!"

"Are you being a baby, Carol?" he teased, taking her finger again and sucking where he had pulled out the sliver.

"Jesus Christ almighty," she sighed slowly under breath.

She couldn't think straight, and she could feel the blood rushing to unspoken parts of her body.

"You like that?" he grinned and took her finger further into his mouth.

She felt his tongue moving over her skin, and she knew her body was reacting in a way that was completely new to her.

"I...oh my god...I never felt anything like this..."

"How about this?" he said, kissing her wrist and then slowly up her arm.

He kept his eyes on hers as he made his way to her elbow. She licked her lips, breathing slow and deep.

She reached her arm out to touch his hair and started to pull him closer.

Daryl felt himself getting hard just from the sensation of her skin against his lips and the sound of her labored breath.

She moved into his space, and his kisses reached her upper arm and then her shoulder. She moaned and came even closer. He needed to make contact with her neck.

A beam of sunshine coming through the cracks in the loft roof highlighted the dust in the air.

He had to kiss her neck before they stopped, he needed to.

He took her by the back of her head and pressed his mouth to her collarbone.

Daryl had to stop this; he had to. All he wanted right now was to strip her clothes off and take her, but this couldn't happen.

He pulled back fighting all his urges and grimaced.

"You're killin' me, Carol."

"OK, we can stop..."

He had to kiss her one more time despite what he'd just said.

"Daryl, I want you..." she moaned, with a hint of desperation. She pulled at his shirt and touched the skin of his lower back.

Carol kissed him deep then her hand moved to his belt buckle. He groaned and took a fistful of her dress in his hand.

Daryl started to lift her dress to touch her bare thighs; he'd never be able to stop now.

She was panting and pulling at his belt.

"Should we do this now?"

"Probably not but it's going to hurt to stop," he groaned.

She undid his belt and pulled his fly open.

"Carol..." he hissed.

"I need to...please," she begged.

She pushed her hand into his pants and touched his dick, moaning against his neck.

"Jesus, that's good," he growled.

She moved her hand up and down his length and panted into his chest.

"I want you inside me, Daryl."

The unmistakable sound of a truck pulling into the yard caught both their attention.

She looked through the narrow cracks in the loft and groaned.

"It's the neighbor," she whined, "Daryl, I can't wait anymore...I need you as soon as possible."

"Can you meet me tonight? It's the worst idea I ever had. It's risky and stupid but will you come?"

"When?" she asked, completely committed to it already.

"When will he be asleep?"

"By 11 guaranteed," she said quickly.

"Right, here at 11. OK?" he said, doing up his pants.

"OK."

"If it's too risky don't come," he added, climbing down the ladder to see what the neighbor wanted.

Carol looked at her shaking hands and knew she'd be back here tonight to jump in with both feet; there was no more fighting it.


	7. Chapter 7

Carol couldn't get her mind off of meeting him tonight. She was starting to think she couldn't wait much longer to leave and she contemplated using the Christmas money to speed up the process. She hadn't thought of it until today, but she had made good money at the festival. She had sold all the quilts she'd made and tons of jam and preserves. She wondered how much they'd need to leave.

While she knew she didn't want to stay with John, she couldn't help feeling a little guilty at the idea of taking off like a thief in the night.

John and Merle came back at 6 pm, and Merle was acting differently than usual around her. Daryl and Merle didn't linger after supper, and she was glad it looked like John would be turning in early.

She ran into him in the bathroom, and he asked her if she was still angry.

"I don't understand you, John. I don't think I ever will."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means there's nothing I didn't do for you, and you still seem miserable with me most of the time."

"Carol, I'm not that bad."

"That's not what I'm saying, but you could stand to be nicer."

"I'm not a monster, Carol! All things considered, I think you're probably lucky to have a man like me," he said, leaving the room.

She saw red because she knew just what he meant, but she wanted him to have the balls to say it.

"Considering what exactly, John?"

"Leave it alone, Carol." He shut the bedroom door in her face, and she could have kicked it down she was so angry.

"Say it!" she yelled.

"Considering you're barren. You happy now?"

"Just good to know where I stand is all. Do you think for one second that I had any control over that? What's wrong with you?"

She walked away and sat downstairs waiting for him to fall asleep. She sipped a whiskey and decided that sympathy for that man was misplaced. She knew she didn't feel anything for him anymore, not even pity.

##########

Merle found Daryl heading out to the barn and figured he might as well inform him of John's indiscretion. He really didn't want to be involved but Daryl was his brother, and he had to tell him.

"He told you that?"

Daryl was incredulous that John would tell something like this to a complete stranger.

"Yep! She's in a mess of a marriage," Merle added.

"What an idiot! What do I do, Merle?"

"You know what I'd say, brother."

"No, that's why I'm asking," he pushed.

"You go tell that son of a bitch that he treats his wife like shit, and she wants you now. Or you sneak around till this whole thing falls apart, it's up to you."

"So you don't want to keep your job?"

"I could give a fuck about this job. I don't want to see you tangled up in this mess. You two need to stop messing around; you really think you can keep this up until the end of November?"

"I don't know, but I don't have any money right now."

"Figure it out brother, or it's going to end badly."

Daryl watched Merle head back to the bunkhouse and was determined to take his words to heart.

##############

Carol stuffed all the money she had to her name into the pocket of her apron and double checked that John was asleep.

She walked out to the barn knowing it was about to reach a new level of danger.

She opened the side door and whispered, "Daryl..."

"Up here," he answered.

She walked into the dark barn with only a little light from the moon coming in through the cracks.

She climbed the ladder up to the loft and saw him sitting right where they had been this morning.

She came and sat on a bale of hay next to him.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the money.

He looked at her like she'd gone mad.

"Where did you get that?"

"I earned it, it's supposed to be for Christmas, but I pray I won't be here for that. It's from everything I sold at the festival; I just didn't think of it until today."

She handed it to him, and he couldn't figure it out.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"I want you to hold onto it. If he figures out, I want out he might take it from me...I trust you. It's all I have."

"You can trust me, Carol. If I heard something about John would you want to know?"

If she trusted him, he wanted, to be honest with her as much as possible.

"Yes."

"John told Merle he cheated on you with that woman at the dance."

"He what?"

"I didn't know if I should tell you, but I want you to trust me, so I need to tell you everything."

"I'm glad you did. I knew I didn't want to stay before, but part of me still felt bad for him, that part is gone now."

"He's a fool to treat you the way he does," Daryl said, moving closer.

"He won't get the chance much longer, when do you think we can leave?"

"Question is where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere completely new, I really don't care though as long as we're together."

"Pick somewhere, and we'll go, soon."

She smiled and waited for whatever was next.

"Carol, I don't know how far you really want this to go."

"I want you to make love to me," she said, softly.

Daryl got on his knees and took hold of her sitting on the hay bale. He pushed him self between her legs and took her face in his hands fast, pulling her to his mouth. He had lost his restraint. All the teasing and closeness and watching her had left him needy and wanting.

She started to get breathless as he continued to push his tongue into her mouth without breaks.

He worked on the buttons of her dress; he was going to get to that white slip if it killed him.

There were so many little buttons, and when he finally got them all, he pushed her dress wide open and grabbed her hips pulling her closer.

She slid the dress off her shoulders as he buried his face in her neck.

She reached for his shirt yanking it over his head.

Daryl slid her off the hay bale onto his lap, and she melted in her own desire at the sensation of his body between her legs.

She moaned and clung to his head.

His hands moved over her silk slip, and he kissed her chest.

Carol needed him now, but all the little stops along the way were things she'd never experienced before. He slid the straps of her slip from her shoulders and

dragged his tongue over her skin, and it felt like fire. She moved her hips over his lap and was sure she'd cum if she didn't stop.

He picked her up in his arms and lay her on the hay.

"Just a second," he said, reaching back for his shirt. Daryl lifted her back and lay his shirt behind her. He pulled her slip all the way down her body, and she looked up at him with heat in her eyes.

Daryl needed to touch those white thighs, so he lay next to her letting his hand drift down to her knees.

She panted and kissed him holding onto his neck like she was going to fall. His hand moved up from her knee, and she let her knees fall further apart.

"Touch me, Daryl."

He cleared his mind of all the danger and went for it touching her panties and moving his hand in a way that had her back arching. He could tell she hadn't been pleased in a long time and wouldn't need much persuasion to get there.

He got onto his knees and undid his belt.

"Oh my god..." she whimpered.

"You want this?" he checked, and before he could blink, she was on her knees ripping her bra off and then sliding out of her panties.

"Hurry...I need you!"

He was surprised by it but was happy to oblige.

"Lay down," he said.

He came over her body kissing her neck and touching her pussy. She spread her legs desperate for his touch and had an idea what she really needed.

He moved his mouth to her belly, and she grabbed his hair in her fist.

His kisses got closer and closer until he was tasting her inner thighs.

"Wait! What are you doing?" she said, pushing up onto her elbows.

"You're kidding, right?"

The look on her face said she was genuinely curious.

"He's never done any of this?"

"No,"

"You trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then lay back and just relax...trust me."

She lay on his shirt again and felt his hands drift up her thighs pushing them further apart.

When he brought his mouth to her wetness, she bucked her hips just a little and made a weak protest at the new sensation.

He back off but she realized how good it felt very quickly and pulled him back.

"No, please...it's good," she whispered.

He let his tongue move over her lips, and she wasn't far from falling apart already.

He still couldn't believe he was being allowed near her. He was determined to make her first time having a man do this the best it could be. How had her husband never wanted to do this?

He licked at her softly and smoothly pushing her lips apart and drifting his tongue over her clit.

She was getting loud and moving around a lot, she was close, and he could feel it.

He reached one arm up between her legs and touched her breasts.

"Daryl!...my god...what are you doing?"

His fingers closed over her nipple, and she let her legs fall open clinging to his head and driving herself into his mouth. She was done, and she was not shy about it.

He had never had a woman cum this long, it lingered, and once he thought she was done, she shuddered and moaned again.

Carol only took a minute to recover before grabbing at him and ripping his pants down his legs. She took his dick in her hand and worked it smooth and swift. She pushed him back aggressively, and he didn't know what hit him. She climbed over him and went straight for his dick with her mouth in a way he never would have expected. He gasped and could only take it for a few minutes. She was dominant and grabbed his ass hard with her right hand as she took him completely into her mouth. She dug her nails into his ass, and he hissed moving his hip forward and getting deeper in her mouth.

"Fuck around, Carol! ...stop...you gotta stop!"

He took some breaths trying to regain his composure and pushed her back on the floor of the loft.

"This'll scratch up your back, Carol. We should do this somewhere else."

She looked around for another option but couldn't see one.

He threw his shirt on a hay bale against the wall and sat down pulling her onto his lap. She straddled him and slow like torture lowered herself over him.

"Jesus!" she whined. She began fucking him, and he had never felt anything like it. She was swift and precise. The rhythm she set wasn't the least bit hesitant. She knew just what she needed and rode him hard.

This farmer's wife who'd never had a man go down on her knew just how she liked it in other areas.

He held her close with one arm and took her breast with the other sucking hard and then licking gently. Very soon he lost it and pulled her down hard cumming into her with everything her had. Her head fell onto his shoulder, and his hands were still grasping both cheeks of her ass from when he had cum.

It was at least 3 minutes before she stood up and her legs were shaking from the effort.

"I never felt anything like that, Daryl."

"I don't want you to ever sleep with him again," he said, in a solemn tone.

"We need to leave, soon. I don't ever want anyone but you," she said. She started getting back into her clothes.

"I'm going to figure it all out. We'll be out of here before you know it. I promise."

Carol slid her feet into her shoes and looked devastated to have to leave.

"I should go," she said, kissing him long and deep, "I love you."

"I love you, Carol. Be careful."

"I will," she winked and descended the ladder.


	8. Chapter 8

Carol tiptoed into the house and crawled into bed. She was hoping John hadn't noticed her absence, but he turned and spoke, giving her a heart attack.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Just needed some fresh air," she said, rolling over away from him.

"So you're just gonna be mad forever, is that is?"

"No, I just don't want to talk about it. Let's go to sleep."

"Can't we kiss and make up?" he said, draping his arm over her waist.

She imagined his hands all over that woman, and she shuddered. Not to mention the fact that she had just made love to Daryl. Daryl didn't even have to say he didn't want her sleeping with John because she didn't want it either, ever again. She thought fast and used the only thing that came to mind to keep him away.

"It's a bad time of the month, John."

"Oh god! Never mind."

John was always instantly repulsed by this completely normal bodily function; it was an easy way to stop his interest.

Carol was lost inside and desperate to find a way to get herself, Daryl and Merle out without everything falling apart. She loved Daryl and needed to figure something out. She knew that when they made love, it was something very different, at least for her.

An idea popped into her head as she walked from the barn to the house when she realized her only asset in the world was in the barn and could help her gain her freedom. The only thing Carol came into this marriage with was the cow that had just given birth to Daisy. Her mom's brother, the closest thing she ever had to a dad, gave her a cow she had delivered on his farm as a wedding gift. She contemplated selling the cow since it did belong to her, but she'd need someone to take Daisy too since she wasn't weaned and wouldn't be for a while. When she left, she wouldn't want to leave her behind with him.

She drifted off wondering who would want two cows and how much she could get for them. Maybe if it was enough, she could leave sooner than she hoped.

#######################

Morning came, and she got up quick to shower and get breakfast ready. When Daryl and Merle walked in, she couldn't help blushing slightly at the way Merle looked at her. He obviously knew what had happened last night.

"I need a day off, boys. The forecast is calling for rain, maybe even a storm tonight. Carol, you need to get some shopping done today."

"OK," she said, serving everyone their food.

"I need chicken feed and some more barbed wire so take the truck. Damn it! You can't take it can you?" John remembered for the hundredth time she only drove automatic."Why didn't you ever learn to drive stick, Carol?"

"No time around here to learn much of anything," she said, sipping her coffee.

"Will one of you take her?" he asked of Merle and Daryl.

"We'll both take her, I wanna get to town today anyway," Merle said.

"Right then," John said, getting up from the table to go sit in the living room.

When they finished she cleaned up, the kitchen and Merle said they'd wait for her at the truck.

"John? I'm thinking of selling my cow and the calf."

"Why? Thought you liked those two?" he said, lighting a smoke.

"I just think they're costing a lot to feed, and we are in the flax and canola business, not the cattle business, and we already have a cow for milk."

"Who'd buy 'em?"

"It's just a thought, but I could ask around in town today," she said, grabbing her purse.

"Where's the money from the festival?" he asked, and her heart skipped a beat.

He never asked her about money before, why now?

"Why do you ask?" She needed time to stall while she thought of something. She started to feel a flood of panic wash over her. He was never violent, but she had never kept money from him and hoped that it wasn't his trigger.

"Just wondering why it's not in the jar you normally keep it in."

"It's safe don't worry. Did you want some whiskey, babe? I can bring you some for tonight."

"Yeah! Sounds good."

"OK, Dear," she said in a cheery voice walking out the back door.

She walked as fast as she could to the truck where Merle and Daryl were standing around waiting. She didn't want it to dawn on him that she really hadn't answered where the money was.

"Get in the truck!" she said, under her breath.

They both moved fast and got the truck fired up.

"What's up?" Daryl asked.

"I need to sell a couple of cows, fast!"

"Huh?"

"If I can sell my cow, the proceeds are legally mine. My uncle gave it to me years ago, and I have the papers for it. We'd have enough to get way from here."

"Do you want to do that?" Daryl asked.

"It would actually be good to get Daisy out of there before I leave and I can't sell her mother without her, she's too young. I'm going to ask my friend Jerry; he has a dairy farm."

"You've been doing a lot of thinking about this!" Merle said, sounding impressed.

"If I don't get out now, it may never happen, and I love your brother...…I want to be with him," she said, matter-of-factly.

Daryl smiled as he drove, he loved hearing her say that.

They got to town, and she looked around and was excited to see Jerry's truck.

"Can you two get the feed and the barbed wire while I go find Jerry? Just put it on the farm account, they know about it."

"No problem," Merle said, walking off with Daryl.

"She's a smart cookie, Daryl."

"She really is, what the hell does she want with me?" he laughed.

"Might have a little something to do with whatever you did to make her moan like that up in the hayloft," he said, never breaking stride, "she may want to do that a little quieter next time."

"Shit!"

"Yeah, but good one brother!" he laughed.

####################################

"Hi, Jerry!"

"Carol! How are you?"

He was the member of the band she played with that she knew best. He was always friendly and had a huge smile on his face. He and his wife had four boys with another baby on the way; they were a lovely family.

"I'm good. How's your wife?"

"She's good. She's waddling around now but good. Baby should be here soon."

"That's wonderful! So...I was going to ask you if maybe you wanted to buy a couple of cows."

"What do you have?"

"That cow I have from Manitoba, she's had three calves. Actually, she just had one, and she needs to go too," she said, hoping she didn't look desperate, but she must have failed.

"I really want to, but with the new baby coming I could probably only give you enough for the cow."

"That would be fine," she said, fidgeting.

"Seriously? Why would you take so little for them?" Jerry asked, looking concerned.

"I need the money, and it is my cow to sell, it was given to me by my uncle when I married John. I have the papers and everything."

"Carol, do you have time for a cup of coffee? I'd like to talk to you about John actually."

She leaned in closer and whispered to him, "If this has to do with the night of the dance? I already know. I bet half the people in town do too."

"I hate to say it, but you're right, he was hardly discreet. I guess you're planning to leave here?"

Jerry seemed more concerned by the second.

"Please, don't tell anyone. It's OK if you can't do this right now. I have a few others I can ask I just know how good you are with your animals and these are special to me."

"I can do it; I just feel bad that it will be less than they are worth."

"I'm very grateful, Jerry," she said, hugging him.

"I can pick them up tomorrow, but you need to be careful, Carol."

"I will, I promise."

She breathed a sigh of relief; she would be able to make it for a while until they all got new jobs. Jerry was a wonderful husband, father, and farmer and she felt completely at peace leaving her 'baby' with him.

############################

"Merle, I did it!" she said as she approached Merle at the truck. Daryl was still inside taking care of the farm account.

"Carol, are you sure about all this?"

"I'm positive. Why?"

"You don't even know my brother, and you're uprooting your whole life for him."

"Did he say something to you? If he doesn't want to go with me, I'll leave alone, but I'd rather be with him. I know I love him even if he doesn't love me."

"That's not what I'm saying; he didn't say a word. I just want you to be sure about this. There won't be any turning back once this is done."

"I'd sooner die than turn back, Merle."

Just then Daryl came out of the shop with a smile on his face.

"How'd it go?"

"They're sold, to the best dairy farmer in the whole province!"

"That's great!" he said, "You got everything you need?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Wait! I need a bottle of whiskey. Be right back."

She walked into the liquor board and grabbed a bottle to hopefully keep John dopey and not asking questions. She got back to the truck and stuck the bottle behind the seat.

"If we're having the day off I'm gonna go see if I can't get into some trouble before you two get me killed," Merle announced, walking off.

Daryl opened the door for Carol, and she jumped in.

"Get over here!" he said, pulling her close to him on the front seat.

She grinned, and he lay his hand on her waist.

"I can't believe this is all falling into place!" she exclaimed.

"I'll find another job as soon as I can, and I'm gonna take good care of you, Carol."

"I know."

He started the truck, and they headed down the dusty highway back to the farmhouse. The wheels were set in motion, and there was no stopping it now. They got halfway there when he pulled over into a turnoff. It had gotten cloudy in the morning, and the sky was dark as they backed into the trees.

"What's wrong?" she asked, wondering why they stopped. She looked around, and big drops of rain began falling on the windshield.

"Nothing, but I need to take a minute before we get back there...I need to touch you."

Carol's eye darkened, and she was in his arms before he could say another word.

Daryl slid out from behind the wheel and took her in his arms. She climbed onto his lap and kissed him hard. All the excitement of her plans falling into place made the whole situation more intense. She would be free soon to do this whenever they wanted. He grabbed her ass with both hands pulling her down, and she rolled her hips hard. His mind instantly flashed back to last night when she rode him like a demon. Daryl grabbed her breasts through her dress and licked at her throat. It was only meant to be a quick kiss before they had to go back, but soon she was shifting around in the cab of the truck, sliding her panties off.

"Lay down," he said, yanking the buckle of his belt open.

Carol lay back on the seat and realized how stupid this all was when she saw cars passing, all of whom probably recognized this truck.

"Fast!" she pressed, pulling him down into her.

The rain got heavy, and soon nobody could see into the truck. The windows got steamed up with their rapid breathing, and she felt a little calmer as she looked over his shoulder at the foggy glass.

He grabbed the passenger window sill of the truck with one hand and lay the other next to her head, thrusting into her with abandon.

"Jesus!" he moaned.

She sighed and panted laying her hands on his chest and watching his face contort in pleasure. She was close but this needed to be expedient, and she reached down to touch herself as he fucked her. He felt her hand come between them and when he realized what she was doing, he knew he'd cum from it in no time. Her fingers were on either side of his dick as he drove into her and then moving over her clit. She threw her head back and whined and sighed out her contentment. Next thing he knew he could feel her tighten around his dick in rhythmic spasms, and he let go, growling and collapsing on her.

She kissed him quickly. "We have to go."

He sat back on the seat and pulled his jeans back up.

"Is there any chance we could just tell him it's over and you're leaving?"

She sat next to him and thought about it for a moment.

"The money is legally mine, but if we tell him we're leaving with it, he will probably flip. I can't really say what he would do. If we don't take this money, we'll have to wait for you to earn more...What do you think we should do?"

"Looks like we're pulling a runner, babe. When do we do this?"

"Has to be tomorrow night before he asks about the Christmas money and the money from the sale of the animals. I'm going to try and keep him drinking, so he doesn't think to ask. We can't wait."

"Jesus, this is risky shit!" he said, starting up the truck.

"It'll be worth it," she added.

"You're damn right it will! You're gonna be mine."

"I already am, Daryl."

He smiled at her and pulled the truck out onto the highway...


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter jumps around just a little with different conversations between different characters, but it starts right when they get back from getting it on in the truck and ends on the morning before they plan to leave, just in case it's unclear.

She never wanted to get there. Carol was still glowing from their interlude in the truck and never wanted to see this farm again, but they were so close to the end. When they got back, John immediately asked where Merle was as she offered him the whiskey

"He stayed in town, maybe trying again with that woman from the other night," Daryl informed him.

"I'll be back for the whiskey later; I'm going to town too. Sitting around here is doing my head in," John said, kissing her cheek and laying his hands on her waist.

Daryl's eyes burned at him as he touched her but what could he say? They needed to get out of there with the money and without raising suspicion. John moved in front of her and Daryl could see the discomfort on her face over John's shoulder.

"Maybe you won't be so miserable when I get home, hey?"

Her eyes focused completely on Daryl's as he stood behind John.

"Of course...have a good time," she uttered.

A few weeks ago this wouldn't have been so bad, but now that her heart belonged to Daryl it gave her the chills to be touched by John.

She was relieved he'd be gone for the evening, he wouldn't be here to ask about the money, and she decided not to mention her deal with Jerry until the next day.

John took the keys from Daryl and was gone.

With John out of the house for the evening, they'd have a chance to devise a proper plan, Carol thought.

Daryl was visibly pissed off and paced the kitchen floor.

"It's OK, Daryl," she offered.

He sighed heavily, he knew she was right but seeing that man's hands on her after treating her like such garbage made his blood boil. He knew he was being archaic about it but she was his now, and he'd had enough of this nonsense.

"We have to make a plan for tomorrow night, Daryl. We can't afford to fall apart now."

"I know, you're right..." he said, sitting down at the table.

"We don't know when he'll be back or how things will go, but we need to be prepared for anything," she said, sitting down across the table from him.

"So, we wait till he falls asleep tomorrow night?" he asked.

"We'll have to."

"Is he still trying to sleep with you?"

"Not right now he isn't, and it's been ages since that's happened. I understand it bothers you, but we have to focus on getting out of here."

He huffed and got up again.

She grabbed him a beer and told him to sit.

"Please, focus," she pleaded, "I think you and Merle should go first and I can meet you somewhere."

"We can't leave you here alone, Carol."

"Just leave very late, and I'll be right behind you."

"I don't know about that," he said, getting obviously nervous.

She stood and walked into the basement, coming back with a rifle.

"What the hell, Carol?"

She swiftly unloaded it and set it on the table, dropping the shells into her pocket. She had another box of shells in her apron.

"I'm not giving him the chance to do something this stupid," she said, handing him the box, "I need you to get rid of these."

"OK...you're thinking of everything, aren't you?"

"I'm trying to. The last thing I want it to put either of you in danger over me."

He got up and grabbed her, "We'll get out of here, Carol. It'll be OK."

She clung to him trying to think of any other way this could go wrong.

"We can meet at the old cemetery around midnight. I'll give you all the money before you go."

He shook his head holding her tight.

"This is crazy, Carol."

"I know, but I can't think of another way to be with you."

"It'll be just us before you know it and then you can forget him forever. I love you, Carol."

She returned the rifle to the basement unloaded and came back upstairs to continue preparations.

Carol packed a small bag with her few personal possessions and handed them to Daryl. He took everything she wanted to bring back to the bunkhouse and hid it under his bed. He hated the idea of leaving without her and needed to ask Merle what he thought.

###########################

Merle got back at 10 pm, and Daryl explained the plan to him in the bunkhouse while she waited for John to return back at the farmhouse.

"You need to go to the cemetery and wait with her stuff and the money. I'll stay back and make sure she gets there. I'll go tell her before John gets back. There's no way we're leaving her here alone."

Merle headed up to the house and knocked at the back door.

"Merle, come in," she smiled.

"Change of plans, darlin'. Daryl's gonna be at the cemetery, and I'm gonna wait on you to make sure you get out."

"Merle, it's not fair to put you two at risk. This is my mess, not yours," she protested.

"Do I look like I'm asking? You're not leaving here alone. I can see how my brother feels about you, and I'd let him handle this, but he's too invested. I'm gonna get you out safely."

She smiled and knew it was futile to argue.

"Thank you."

"The main thing is to get him drunk enough where we have time to get away," Merle said, laughing under his breath.

"Yes-"

The second she said the word John walked in and looked at the two of them.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" he asked, walking over to the fridge.

"Just talking, John," Merle said, getting up from the table.

"I'm having some guys around tomorrow night for poker, do you play?"

"Sounds great, John! I'll wipe the floor with you."

"Like hell, you will! What about Daryl?" he laughed.

"I'll ask him, but he sucks at cards, so I don't know if he'll want to lose to me again!"

Merle took his leave, and she started up the stairs.

"Carol, I need this dump cleaned up tomorrow and make some food for company," he looked at her contemptuously, "What the fuck are you doing talking to him at this hour anyway?"

"Nothing, John. He's just friendly, and he's not interested, I assure you."

"What about you? You don't sleep with me anymore, who are you sleeping with?" he pushed angrily.

"How dare you ask me that?"

"I'll ask you what I want, you're my wife!" he screamed.

She wanted to throw it in his face that she knew about Cindy but she didn't care, and a fight was not in the plans.

"Calm down, John. I'm not messing around with Merle, for Christ's sake!"

Thankfully he just grumbled and walked up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door behind him. Carol decided to sleep on the couch but not very much sleep came.

###############################

As soon as 9 am arrived, she called Jerry to make sure everything was still a go.

"I'll be there in an hour, or so I'm just getting the trailer hooked up to the truck. You sure you're OK with the amount?"

"Jerry, I'm fine. I can't thank you enough for this."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Carol."

"I do, everything will be fine."

John was out harvesting with Merle. Carol couldn't understand why he trusted her with Daryl more than Merle, but it worked in her favor for a change.

###############################

"So who's coming tonight, John?"

Merle wanted to know right away what he was dealing with. John having other men around who were presumably his friends made the original plan more complicated. Merle hoped him being distracted might be a bonus or playing poker would at least get him shit faced enough for them to get away.

"Just Douglas and a couple of guys from the area."

"Great," he said, looking out the window and starting to question the whole thing.

"I fucked up again," John said, out of nowhere.

"Yeah?"

"I got caught up with Cindy again last night,"

"Do you even want to be with Carol anymore?" Merle asked. It just seemed like a logical question.

"I'm not getting divorced; I'm a man of God?"

"Then why are you screwing around?" Merle asked.

"Fuck you, Merle!" he shot back.

"I'm I wrong or did they change the Bible since I last checked?"

John shut his mouth and kept driving.

"So you firing me now?" Merle asked, not really caring about the answer.

"Nah! You're right again. Just Carol's got me in a dry spell you wouldn't believe. She hates me I swear."

"I don't know, man. I'm a bachelor for a reason; this stuff is all Greek to me. You're not exactly sweetness and light with her, though."

"You know I thought for a second maybe you were nailing her when I saw you together last night."

"Pfft! Nope!" Merle laughed it off but didn't want to be on this topic.

"Thought I'd have to blow your brains out...but only for a second."

John wasn't laughing and that was the eeriest part.

###################################

Daryl watched as Carol pet Daisy and hugged her tight.

"Thank you, Jerry! This one is special to me."

He handed her the money, and she tucked it in the pocket of her apron.

"No problem, Carol. Can I just have a word for a second over here?"

Jerry led her around the other side of the trailer, away from Daryl. She hadn't told him anything about leaving with or being with Daryl, so she knew why he was being discreet. As far as he knew Daryl would tell on her.

"I have something for you," he said, handing her a folded piece of paper, "I don't know where you're headed but if you end up anywhere near Saskatoon, call this man."

"Who is it?" she asked, unfolding the paper.

"I used to play with him years ago, and he runs the concert hall there now. I called him and told him how well you play, and he wants to meet you."

"Are you serious?"

"Carol, you're too talented not to pursue this. You could have a whole new life and why not aim high? Who knows where this could lead."

She hugged him and tried to fight back the tears, she was scared but excited. He got in the driver's seat and held her hand for a second longer.

"I hope I see you again...on the TV or something," he grinned.

"Take care of that new baby, and my baby," she said, squeezing his hand.

"I will."

He drove off, and she walked back to Daryl.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"How do you feel about Saskatoon?"

"Why do you ask?"

She handed him all the money Jerry had given her, and he put it in his back pocket.

"I might have a chance of a job in a concert hall," she said, smiling widely.

"That's more like it!" he said, "that's exactly where you should be...up on a stage."

"So you'll go with me there?"

He grabbed her and lifted her up off her feet. "Saskatoon it is!"

She couldn't believe how everything was working out; it was almost too good to be true...

All the place names in this story are from the prairie provinces of Canada just FYI. Saskatoon is a cool city here in Saskatchewan where I'm from. Just in case they sound a little funny. If I made up city names, they'd probably sound goofy.


	10. Chapter 10

Merle and John returned by 4 pm, and Merle dragged Daryl into the bunkhouse.

"This motherfucker isn't playing around, Daryl!"

"What happened?" Daryl asked, suddenly even more apprehensive.

"He thought I was messing with Carol cause he saw us talking so late last night in the kitchen and he said he thought about blowing my brains out!"

"You sure he isn't just talking shit? He seems like a lot of mouth."

"I'm telling you, Daryl. If that man finds out you're fucking his wife he'll kill you, I've never been so sure of anything."

Coming from Merle, this was serious, and Daryl knew the stakes had just gone up yet again.

"He wants you to come play poker tonight; I already agreed to go last night before I knew he was fucking crazy."

"I'll go then; you shouldn't be stuck alone with him." Daryl insisted.

"No, you say you're feeling sick. In fact, don't even come to dinner. Stick to the plan and be at the cemetery at midnight. I'll get her out, I promise."

####################################

"You sold it already?" John asked her incredulously.

"Jerry wanted to buy as soon as I mentioned it and he has a new baby coming, so he wanted to get them moved into his barn right away."

"Where's the money?"

"It's safe; I put it with the Christmas money."

"Yeah, but where?"

"My jewelry box," she said, moving casually around the kitchen like it was a mere afterthought.

She passed him a tall glass of whiskey and knew if she didn't do something the plan would fall apart and she never get away with Daryl. She needed him to stop asking questions.

She leaned down as she placed the glass in front of him and lay her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and grinned, but it made her skin crawl.

"Was wondering when you'd stop being so nasty?"

"Sorry, John. You enjoy your drink and tonight we can make up properly, you wanna?"

"Hell yeah!" he said, taking a long sip.

He smiled and lit a cigarette.

"I'm going to make a great spread for you and the boys tonight! You'll love it."

Carol was tired of taking chances, and she wouldn't sit back and do nothing anymore, she had plans. She wouldn't allow anything happen to Daryl or Merle.

"Good girl!" he exclaimed.

"You just let me know when you need a refill, my man."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You've been working so hard lately; you deserve to relax. Supper will be ready in an hour. I'm making deer sausage and perogies."

"My favorite! Carol, you're alright."

She smiled sweetly at him and then turned back to the counter trying to stop her hands shaking.

#######################################

Later Merle got to the house for supper and sat down at the table but felt like he was in the wrong house. Carol was being sweet and affectionate with John, and it made him uneasy.

"Oh, Merle! Before I forget, that lady friend of yours called and left you a message."

Carol handed him a small piece of folded paper, and she walked away to refill John's drink. He unfolded it under the table and tried to look casual as he read the words, DRINK VODKA ONLY.

"Where's Daryl?" John asked as he ran his hand down Carol's back who was standing right next to him.

"He's sick, been throwing up all afternoon," he answered.

"Pussy," he laughed.

"Yeah," Merle laughed, feeling anxious and wanting to run like hell from this twisted Norman Rockwell nightmare.

She served supper, and they all ate while she sipped a beer and offered one to Merle.

John was already a little tipsy, but he drank frequently and could handle his booze pretty well, which is why Carol had back up. Soon he would demand the money, and she'd risk losing her chance with Daryl. She wasn't going to give him up without a fight and John would have to walk over her dead body to take this from her.

Carol cleared the dishes and not long after John's friend Douglas showed up with two other men from town Andy and Pete. She barely knew these men, only by sight from around town, but was overly friendly to them and offered them hospitality.

"You gonna play us something?" John asked, and she obliged them for a while playing her best upbeat, party music on her fiddle.

Soon everyone in the living room was fully engrossed and feeling loose...everyone but Merle.

###################################

Daryl paced back and forth in the bunkhouse endlessly; he hated this plan. He should be in there and keeping her safe or something, this was ridiculous. Daryl knew that Merle would never let anything happen to her, but he still couldn't fight the fear that they were both in danger. He took out her things from under the bed and kept checking his watch and looking out the window. It was only 8, and he was already sweating bullets.

###################################

By 9 pm they all decided to begin the poker game, and Carol served sandwiches, pickles, chips, and various dainties.

"You outdid yourself, Carol," Andy said, with a friendly smile.

"Thank you, isn't that sweet," she said, patting John on the back, "win big, dear."

The game got going, and she kept everyone happy, refilling drinks, plates of food, and emptying ashtrays. Merle played along but looked at her a few times questioningly, and she smiled like everything was completely normal.

By 10:30 Carol decided to serve some shots to the men who were already feeling giddy. They were laughing hard and reflecting on the subject of women; each taking turns gently insulting their wives. John took a few cheap shots as she bustled around the room grinning.

"What's the matter, Merle? Can't handle whiskey?" John asked in a loud voice, nudging him with his elbow.

"He's a vodka man, dear. Isn't that right, Merle?"

"Yep, just vodka for me."

"Bottoms up boys! If you all think you're man enough," she teased.

A few minutes passed, and Merle knew something was terribly wrong in there. He could sense something in everyone around him had changed and Carol had left the room to go upstairs. Andy had dropped his head onto the table and looked like he might throw up and Douglas disappeared to used the restroom. Which left Merle, Pete and John all around the table, Merle wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Speaking of man enough," Pete whispered, "how do you get your old lady to fuck you in the truck like that in the middle of the day? My wife won't so much as hold hands outside the bedroom."

Merle's face went white; they were fucked!

"What the hell are you talking about, Pete?" John slurred.

Pete could sense something hostile in his voice and backed off. "Nothing man, forget it."

"What do you know about my wife having sex in the truck?" he demanded.

"Nothing John, I just saw your truck by the side of the road and assumed you two were going at it the way the thing was rocking like that..." he trailed off and could see the glare in John's eyes.

Merle swallowed hard wondering how the fuck they'd ever survive this.

"When was this?" he asked in a low growl.

John threw back another shot of the whiskey Carol had brought and slammed it down on the table hard.

"When was this?" he shouted.

"...yesterday," Pete answered in a weak voice, pushing his chair back from the table.

"That son of a bitch! Your brother's a dead man!"

John got up from the table and headed for the basement door on shaky legs. He yanked the door open and started down the steps and Merle stood up fast.

"Carol! Get the fuck down here!"

He ran to the staircase just in time to see her walking down towards him.

"What happened?"

"We're screwed, Carol! The jig is up! He's gonna kill Daryl! Move it!"

Just then they heard a loud thumping and tumbling sound coming from the basement stairs. Merle ran into the kitchen and tripped over Pete who was laying on the ground. Merle got to his feet feeling a chilling sensation running through his body. What the hell has she done?

When he got to the basement door, he saw John laying at the bottom, not moving.

"What the hell's going on, Carol?"

"They're OK, I swear!"

She ran to the stairs and took one look at John and ran down the steps.

"He's fine; he's breathing. He'll be fine. Check Andy, Douglas, and Pete!"

Merle ran into the kitchen and Andy, and Pete were breathing fine, just passed out. He walked to the bathroom and found Douglas in the same state.

When he got back to the kitchen, she was standing right in the middle of the room breathing heavy.

"What the hell are you up to, woman?"

"They'll be fine. We need to go now!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the back door.

"Did you poison them or what?" he screamed, running after her.

"No, just sleeping pills. Move it!"

She ran as fast as her legs would move and banged on the door of the bunkhouse.

Daryl opened the door, and she grabbed his shoulders.

"Get the money! Grab my bag! Move it!"

He did as he was told but had multiple questions as she pulled him out the door.

She ran into the woods, and Merle and Daryl followed behind. She refused to stop running until they were a long distance away.

"Stop for a second," Daryl pleaded.

"No, run!" she panted, and they ran for easily fifteen minutes before she agreed to stop for a break.

"Why did you do that?" Merle asked, frantically.

"There were too many of them; they would all do anything John asked. I couldn't risk any of us getting hurt. He was going for his gun, Merle!"

"Do what? What happened?" Daryl asked.

"Your woman's a loon, Daryl!"

"Stop it, Merle! They'll be fine, and we aren't dead, I'd say it worked out. Keep moving!"

She walked off swiftly, and they didn't stop until they reached an abandoned outbuilding for the night.

She slid in through a loosely chained door, and they followed behind her.

"OK, explain this to me," Daryl begged.

She sat down on a straw bale and caught her breath.

"When I lost my last baby I couldn't sleep, I was a basket case for a few days. The doctor gave me pills to sleep, and I never used them all. I didn't have any time to grieve and sleep; I just had to get over it. I used to pills to make all those men go to sleep for a bit."

"Are you serious?" Daryl asked, completely stunned.

Merle decided, after an awkward silence, that Daryl needed to hear the rest of what happened.

"We're actually really lucky she did, Daryl. One of John's friends saw you two rocking the truck on the side of the highway, and he was about to come and kill you!" he defended, before turning his attention back to Carol, "Why the hell didn't you tell us, though? I thought you killed them for a minute there!"

"I just thought of it last minute, so all I could do was give you the note, I'm sorry."

"I'm not dead, don't worry about it," he laughed.

Daryl grabbed her and held her tight, "Are you OK?"

She was still shaky and flinching at every noise she heard, but she nodded against his shoulder.

"Are we gonna go to jail for this?" Merle inquired.

"No, I didn't take anything that wasn't mine and for all the cops would know they got stupid drunk playing cards. All I did was run out on my husband. The perfect crime is no crime at all, Merle."

"You're one hell of a woman, Carol!"

"Get your own, Merle, she all mine," Daryl answered, kissing her deep like he'd never do it again.


	11. Chapter 11

It was pitch black and so chilly they could see each other's breath. It was a miserable place to be hiding out, but they were all overjoyed to be away from that farmhouse. Daryl reached into his back pocket and grabbed all of Carol's money and handed it to her.

"Thank you. He could have easily gotten this if you hadn't held it for me."

"No problem," Daryl said, rubbing his stomach, "Damn, I'm so hungry."

"As soon as we get out of here and to the next town I'm going to buy you both the biggest breakfast you ever had."

She got up suddenly compelled by a powerful force and wrapped her arms around Merle's waist.

"What's this all about, darlin'?"

"You put yourself in the lion's den with me, and you didn't have to. I know you did it for Daryl but thank you all the same."

"Hey," he said, holding her back to look in her eyes, "I did it for you too."

She grabbed him again holding him close. People willing to put their neck out for you were rare, and she felt deep affection for Merle in that moment.

She finally let him go, and he stood awkwardly looking at Daryl.

It was cold and dark, and none of them were interested in staying very long.

"We can't stay in this dump; we'll freeze to death!" Merle announced, "and the further we get from here the better."

"Do you think we could hitch a ride in the dark?" she asked.

"Maybe, people might be more sympathetic at night," Daryl answered.

"It's about 2 kilometers to the highway, let's get the hell outta here!" Merle decided for the three of them.

"I might starve right here if we don't move soon. Some genius told me to skip supper," Daryl grumbled.

"It was fucking weird in there. Just be glad you missed it, although the deer sausage and perogies were pretty damn good."

"Fuck! That sounds good!" Daryl whined and started gathering their things.

They got walking out into the dark, and within 40 minutes they were on the highway where they encountered very little traffic.

Merle held out his thumb and got no luck.

Carol tried for a few cars, and they finally got a kind-hearted farmer in a truck who agreed to take them to Milestone where they could get a bus to Saskatoon.

Merle rode up front and Daryl, and Carol got to lay in the bed of the truck for over an hour on an old flannel quilt.

"I still can't believe it," Carol said, laying back in Daryl's arms.

"I know," Daryl answered, drifting his fingers up and down her shoulder.

The stars overhead appeared to move like lightening across the sky as the truck sped down the dark highway.

"So how do I go about marrying you if you're still married?" he asked.

"What?" Carol was taken aback by him mentioning marriage.

"If you want to of course...I mean it's obviously up to you...I just..."

She grinned at his stuttering and threw her leg over his waist as the truck rolled down the road and kissed him. She sat up lowering her weight onto his crotch, and he held her hips tight.

"I have to idea how that can happen, but I want to," she said.

The wind blew through her hair, and she looked ethereal like some kind of angel with only the sky and stars around her from his perspective.

He frowned at her words and ran his hands over her thighs, "I want you to be mine, Carol."

"You belong to me, Daryl, and I belong to you. We'll figure out all the rest in time." As far as he was concerned, they were one. He never felt this way about anyone and knew he never would again.

By the time they got to Milestone, everything was long since closed. It was only a small town, and the bus stop also served as a gas station that had closed at 6 pm.

"Where are you going for the night?" the stranger asked them.

"We need to catch a bus, don't have anywhere to go until then," Merle said.

"I live on a farm just outside of town, come stay with me for the night."

"Are you serious?" Daryl asked.

"It ain't Christian to leave you out here all night. I assumed you had somewhere to go."

The stranger, named Bill as it turned out, took them back to his farm. He fed them and let them all sleep in his basement. There were only a few hours left of the night, but they were grateful to be indoors.

Bill took them into town in the morning, and they waited for the bus.

"We can stay in a hotel for a week or so while we all find work and then rent an apartment, hey?" Carol suggested.

"Can't wait. The city sounds good after that farm," Daryl said, just glad to be free and not hungry anymore.

"I gotta find a place too," Merle said.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Carol asked.

"Just what I need! Playing the third wheel to the happy couple," he joked.

"At least for a while, it'll save money if we all share an apartment," Daryl pressed.

"Yeah, alright," Merle relented.

The bus came at 9:30 and they all got on with nothing but a handful of possessions each.

Carol couldn't shake a nagging feeling that she was about to be nabbed at every turn by John but Daryl insisted over and over that they were far away now. Nobody knew where they were going, but he knew she was worried, it made complete sense.

Saskatoon was much bigger than any of them were prepared for after so long in the country, and a single woman traveling with two men came across strange to many people in hotels. Daryl explained that Carol was his girlfriend, and Merle was his brother, but some establishments didn't like the truth. The eventually found a cheap motel that didn't ask questions and settled into what they considered paradise.

Two double beds and a shower with room service.

"I need a drink!" Merle said, washing up quickly and taking off to explore the city for a while.

As soon as Merle left Daryl moved into action and started to strip her clothes from her body.

"I want to wash him off of you," he said, without a hint of hesitation.

He ripped her dress and slip off pulling her into the bathroom kissing her hard.

She didn't have time to see it coming but was so aroused by how forward he was being she followed where he was leading.

He got the shower going and turned to her, undoing his belt. She smiled, biting her lower lip. He was hers now, and nothing would take him from her.

She felt free for the first time in years and couldn't help a girlish squeal escaping her lips as he pushed his jeans down. She lunged at him, sliding her hand into his underwear and taking hold of his dick. She took a brief pause to get her bra off and panties down her legs. She kissed him and moved her hand around his dick slow and firm.

He growled into her neck and grabbed at her body.

"You like my dick, Carol?"

She grinned, "I love it...lemme show you."

She kissed down his body all the way to his stomach and licked and sucked at his skin. He took the rest of his clothes off and stepped back into the shower, and she followed, never missing a beat.

She sucked his dick while sitting on the edge of the tub, holding his balls in her hands and gently rolling them over her fingers.

He knew he'd never make it and he had things he wanted to do before she made him cum all over her.

"Come here," he said, pulling her up to her feet. He grabbed the soap and lathered up his hands stepping behind her. He brought his slick, soapy hands around her body to her breasts as he kissed the back of her neck.

She wanted him inside her and could feel herself getting wet and swollen at his touch.

"Mmmmm, God...that's good!"

He pinched her nipples, and she gasped softly and then groaned for more.

He pulled her tight to his body, and she could feel his hard cock against her bum. She reached behind her back to touch him; she couldn't resist it.

Daryl crept his hand down her body and slid his fingers between her lips, and she moved one leg up onto the edge of the tub. He jumped at the chance to push his finger inside her while biting at her throat.

"Jesus, Daryl...you're the devil!"

"No, the devil would be mean to you. I'm not mean...I'm being real nice," he whispered.

"You're so nice it's evil," she argued.

"I want to make love to you properly on the bed, Carol."

He turned off the water and wrapped her in a towel.

"I was so worried that something was gonna happen to you," he said suddenly.

She could see in his face how concerned he had been.

She held him tight. "I'm OK; we get to start over now."

They didn't plan to waste any time while they had the room to themselves. He walked her backward to the bed never taking his mouth from hers and tossed her towel on the floor.

He moved over her laying her down in the middle of the bed.

"I can't get enough of you, Daryl," she panted.

Sunlight poured in through the sheer curtains, and she clung to his damp body, already miles and years away from John in her mind. It was like that part of her life never existed when Daryl touched her.

He licked his way from her neck to her stomach, and she threaded her fingers into his hair. He needed to claim her as his own, it was caveman thinking, but he didn't care. He needed her screaming his name, writhing under him...most of all he needed to please her.

He pressed his mouth to her thigh and bit softly, and she hissed grabbing a fistful of his hair. Pushing her legs apart he went right for he wanted. No teasing, just full on contact.

Carol saw stars and started to moan in a continuous loop of his name, pleading for more and begging him not to stop. He shifted his shoulders under her knees, and she couldn't take much more.

Carol reached up and took hold of the brass bars at the head of the bed and submitted to his tongue rolling smoothly over her wet folds. She was glad John had never done this, now it was something that she'd only ever share with Daryl.

"Jesus! Yes!...Damn it!...Mmmmmm!"

Her body clenched and he pushed his fingers inside her to feel it, never taking his tongue from her clit. With her head thrown back and her hands clinging to the bars, she came loud and long.

He climbed over her laying his strong arms on either side of her head and drove it home.

He lay his forehead on the pillow next to hers and fucked her like it was his job, and he needed overtime. She dragged her nails gently down his back and whimpered into the pillow.

"I love you," he growled.

She smiled and pulled him even closer linking her feet around his lower back.

"Love you...Daryl," she uttered, breathlessly.

Carol knew how careless were being about the issue of pregnancy and decided she'd have to talk to him...after this. The last thing she wanted was to bring more misery into her life.

I have difficulty going more than two chapters without sex;) It's just how I operate, and I think after finally getting away from John they would do this.

* I believe people would have found them sharing a room in 1963, strange just in case you're wondering why I added that detail. I guess they could have just lied about it and said they were married, but I wanted to show how Daryl is the type to not want to hide things. Blah blah blah


	12. Chapter 12

Jerry had been in the town hall at the wrong time or the right time depending on how you looked at it. John stormed in demanding from Maureen who worked the front desk, to see the Constable.

"I'll page him for you, just a moment." She didn't look like she had even the slightest bit of patience for his nonsense.

"Be quick about it! This is an emergency!"

He glared over at Jerry who instantly looked away. Jerry just wanted to get his business attended to and get back to his very pregnant wife.

Constable Maxwell got to the front desk and had a similar look of exhaustion with John's temper.

"What can I do for you, John?"

"My wife has gone missing, maybe kidnapped. The guys I hired are gone too, and I'm pretty sure they drugged me and my buddies!"

"Drugged you? Do you have any evidence of this?"

"I fell down the damned basement steps and only just woke up this morning!"

Maxwell could smell the stink of whiskey and tried hard not to roll his eyes.

"Are you sure you weren't having a few drinks, John?"

"I can handle my whiskey!"

"We'll need to fill out a missing persons report to proceed, just come with me John," he said, pointing to his office door.

Jerry wanted to get involved in this like he wanted to jump off a cliff but he knew they'd hunt her down if he didn't say something.

"She wasn't kidnapped, John, she just left."

"What the hell did you say, Jerry?" he hollered.

"She left you, she wasn't kidnapped," he said in a soft voice. Jerry was a happy family man, not a fighter.

"How the hell did you not say anything?"

"She has a right to leave if she wants and she asked me not to," he defended.

Maxwell jumped in with a request, "If you know where she is, Jerry, you really should tell us. At least we could make sure she's ok."

"I have no idea where she was going, and I didn't ask. She doesn't want to be here so who the hell am I to stop her?" Jerry just wanted out of there.

"I'll tell you what she doesn't have the right to do! She sold one of my animals and ran off with the money. That's theft!"

"That's not true!" Jerry jumped in.

"Calm down here, what all this about?" Maxwell was getting a headache from this already.

"Carol sold Jerry one of my cows, and I didn't see a penny from it."

"The animal was hers. Just a second, I have the bill of sale in the car."

Jerry returned and handed the paperwork to Maxwell proving her innocence.

"Looks like she just did a runner, John. Sorry about that," Maxwell said, handing the papers back to Jerry.

"Fuck you both!"

"I'm glad she got away from you, John!" Jerry yelled, in a fit of anger.

John took a slow breath and then cleaned Jerry's clock right in front of the police constable.

"Maureen, can you tend to Jerry?"

"Yep," she answered, walking around the desk.

Maxwell shook his head and placed John under arrest for assault; he wouldn't be going anywhere for a bit.

##############################

Merle was wrecked when he crawled into bed and listening to Daryl and Carol whispering and kissing made him feel lonely, but he'd die before admitting it. Carol was sweet, and he liked her, but he could never make it work with a sweet woman, she was perfect for his brother. He rolled over and tried to pretend they weren't messing around only feet away and fell asleep after longer than he liked.

Everyone woke up late in the morning but they all needed rest badly after the stress of the last few days.

Carol handed Merle some money to go and get breakfast, and he picked up a newspaper to look for jobs.

Carol called the concert hall and arranged to meet the man tomorrow, who's number she'd been given.

Merle sat on the bed eating cold, mediocre french toast and reading through the want ads.

He had to get out of there and go pound the pavement alone, he was happy for them, but they were in a honeymoon phase that was painful for him to witness.

"I'm gonna go check out some leads here," he said, getting up to leave.

"Alone? Why not come with me?" Daryl asked.

"Nah, I'm good. See you two tonight."

Merle leaned in to kiss Carol on the cheek, "Thanks for breakfast, darlin'. I'm gonna go get me a job."

She smiled and waved to him as he walked out the door.

"He's a charmer, isn't he?" she laughed.

"My brother likes his women, that's for sure," Daryl commented.

"Got a lot to do today but I need to get my clothes clean somewhere. I can't go see that man at the concert hall tomorrow in a dirty dress."

"Alright," he said, kissing her, "let's head out and get some work."

##################################

Merle wasn't looking for a fancy job; he had seen an ad for a bartending job just up the road that sounded just his style. It was the worst neighborhood in town but he wasn't concerned, he was a big man who could handle himself.

The bar was just what he expected. They had woken up so late it was already 1 pm by the time he walked through the door, but there were a fair amount of drinkers there already. He sat down at the bar and caught the attention of the blonde behind the counter.

"Hey there, sweetheart! Can I talk to the bossman?"

"You're talkin' to her...sweetheart."

"You own this place?" he asked.

"Me and my brother do, yes. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a job," he said, trying to figure what game to run with her.

"I'm looking for a bartender who can also do some heavy lifting as far as protecting the place on weekends, but you? You look like you might be a little trouble yourself." The woman grinned and crossed her arms, looking at him skeptically.

"I'm no trouble, darlin'. Not unless call upon to be."

"For starters, my name is Angela. I'll give you a trial run, but I don't tolerate nonsense," she said firmly, moving one hand to her hip and laying the other on the bar.

"Hell swee- I mean Angela, you seem to have made up your mind pretty quick about me!"

"I just err on the side of caution with men who call me sweetheart right off the hop, call it an occupational hazard."

"So when do you want me to come back then?" he asked, trying to get a grin out of her with his gravely voice and a wink.

"Tomorrow at noon, I'll need your name, though, stranger," she said, turning to pour a drink for a regular who just walked in.

"Name's Merle Dixon," he said, holding his hand out to her.

She shook his hand, and he was really starting to wonder if he was losing his touch, she didn't flinch at all. She was cute, and he liked the look of her red dress and leather boots up to her knees. She wore her hair in a bun and had bright green eyes; he liked her right away. Even the fact that she appeared to have no interest made him want this job more, maybe the challenge of it. He figured it would be a bad idea to stay and drink cause he'd probably start hitting on her and then she'd never hire him.

Merle wandered the town for the rest of the afternoon checking things out and getting a feel for the place; he preferred to be outdoors. He stopped on the way home and bought a bottle of gin and 7up thinking Daryl and Carol might want a drink too. Carol had given him a little money, and he was keeping track of every penny to pay her back, she was a sweet woman to trust them both so easily. When he got back to the motel, they both looked tired from a long day of laundry and job hunting.

"What a day!" Daryl said, flopping on the bed.

"You employed brother?"

"Got a couple of interviews but not yet," Daryl said, looking exhausted.

"I applied for some jobs but still waiting," Carol added, "I'm going to see that man tomorrow afternoon. Hope he has a fiddle cause mine is still in Maple Creek."

She looked sad to have lost it, and it made Daryl think.

"You two can rest easy for a day or so cause Merle got himself employment! Mind you; my new boss is a real ball buster," he laughed, pouring gin and soda into plastic motel cups.

"Good one, Merle! Where are you working?" Carol asked, taking the cup he handed to her.

"Just a job bartending but it's something."

Daryl sat up taking a long sip of the gin and 7.

"So what's wrong with your boss? Is he a hard ass?"

"She is a hardass, but she's cute! I'll get her on my side eventually," he grinned.

"That's my brother!" Daryl said, nudging Carol playfully, "cocky as the day is long."

"It ain't for no reason, little brother," he insisted, downing his drink and then pouring another.

"Yeah...ok, Merle," Daryl said, rolling his eyes.

They continued to talk and drink while eating cold sandwiches that Carol had brought back to the motel. An hour later they were all about ready to turn in early.

"So you start tomorrow then?" Daryl asked while changing his shirt to get ready for bed.

"Yeah, can't wait to try and get Angela to warm up to me. She's gonna be a lot of fun without that chip on her shoulder."

"Give it a rest, Merle! You aren't God's gift to women," Daryl joked, getting mildly annoyed with him.

Carol loved this banter between them; it was amusing. She tried not to laugh as they bickered back and forth about whether Merle was Casanova or not.

"Daryl, there isn't a woman on this planet who I can't make think twice. It's just a gift," he insisted.

"Whatever! You're all mouth. I gotta get some sleep," Daryl said, stripping into his boxers and pulling back the sheets.

"Hell, I could make Carol squirm, and you two are practically married already. I just won't cause I have good self-control," he laughed.

"Pfft!" Daryl said, shaking his head.

Merle got up with a grin across his lips and walked over to Carol, sitting on the edge of the bed. She shifted and looked over at Daryl with an apprehensive expression on her face.

He moved his mouth right next to her ear and softly whispered, "I heard you moaning up in that hay loft the other night...who do you think told him how to do all that? Just think about it..."

Her eyes went wide, and Merle walked off the bathroom like it was absolutely nothing.

"What did he say?" Daryl asked, looking worried.

"Nothing," she laughed, "he just claims to have taught you a thing or two about making women moan."

Daryl banged his fist on the bathroom door, "You didn't teach me nothing ya jackass!" Daryl couldn't help laughing, though; Merle was good for a laugh. His brother did have a way with women, but Daryl could care less, he'd never be looking for another woman anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

When Daryl woke up he still had what Carol said on his mind, he had to think of a way to get her a fiddle. He walked out onto the balcony to share a smoke with Merle.

"What's up with you? Getting laid on the regular too much for ya?"

"Never, being with her is great. I just feel bad about Carol not having her fiddle to go see this man this afternoon. Wish I had some fucking money."

He took a long slow drag and Merle could see he was racking his brain.

"Pawn the cufflinks," he suggested, casually.

"But dad left you those," Daryl said, handing him back the cigarette.

"Dad left us a lot of things, like crushing debt. That's why we have no farm anymore remember? Carol's more important than some stupid cufflinks, and I'll never wear 'em."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll grab 'em, but you better get your ass moving before she has to go. Think she said she's leaving at 1."

"Don't tell her, though. I don't know the first thing about instruments, like where you buy them," Daryl said, looking lost.

"Look in the phonebook in the motel room; I won't say nothing to her. I guess I could have used those to get her out of Maple Creek in the first place but there ain't no pawn shops in such a small place."

"At least we got out; this is something nice we can do now that she's helping us so much."

When they got back in the room, Merle grabbed the cufflinks out of his bag and handed them to Daryl surreptitiously. Daryl told Carol he'd be going out for the morning, but he'd be back before she left.

"Where are you going?"

"Just...uh, have to drop off an application for a job, I won't be too long, OK? You can stay here and get ready for your meeting."

He started flipping through the phonebook on the bed and then jotted down an address.

He got up quickly and kissed her goodbye.

"See you later, then," she smiled.

Merle decided to Carol out for breakfast and distracted her from asking questions about Daryl's funny behavior.

That boy is the worst liar on the face of the earth!

##############################

A pawn shop was easy to find in this crappy neighborhood, he checked at all three before taking the best price for his dad's cufflinks. Now he had to catch a bus downtown to a music store and get back before she left.

"So, I don't know a thing about instruments, but I want to buy a fiddle for my girl, she plays really well, and she'll be playing for a living right away."

"She doesn't own one?" the store clerk asked him, looking confused.

"It's a long story, can you help me?" he asked, not wanting to get into details.

"Of course, Sir. I'll show you what we have. She plays fiddle music then, not classical violin?"

"Yeah, really fast and really good," he said, remembering watching her at the fall dance. It felt like a long time ago already, but it was only a couple weeks.

Daryl was on the bus soon after with the prettiest fiddle he could find hoping like hell it was what she needed.

#############################

"So you like this woman, hey?" Carol couldn't resist asking Merle more about Angela over breakfast.

"She's pretty, that's for sure and fiery, I like that! I'm thinking she's probably too young for me, though."

"How old does she look?" she asked.

"Only 30, if that. I was thinking it over, and I should probably keep it professional. She sure is pretty, though."

Carol smiled, it was cute to see him like this. They sat in the motel restaurant drinking coffee, and she hadn't felt so free and alive in ages, maybe ever. Something simple like planning your own day and spending time with people you like and not explaining it to anyone was heaven. She was her own woman, and now she had the rest of her life to live as she wanted.

"Was Daryl acting weird this morning or was it just me?"

"Nah! He's just weird sometimes. I think he's just eager to find a job," Merle replied and then immediately changed the subject back to Angela. "Do you think I'm too loud and rowdy with women?"

"I like it. You shouldn't change for anyone, Merle. You're unique."

"Is unique code for single forever?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"It's better to be single than trapped with the wrong woman who doesn't really like you the way you are."

"I guess so, but it sure would be nice to have someone," he said, wondering why he found it so easy to tell her more than he intended to. Merle didn't tell people anything that made him look vulnerable, why her? He didn't get it, but he liked it.

"You'll find it, just stay the same cause you're great the way you are."

"Awwww shucks!" he joked, trying not to blush, "let's get the hell out here!"

She grinned, and they went back to the room to wait for Daryl.

#################################

Daryl stood outside the door of the crappy motel room with his gift for her and enough left over to put down as a deposit on an apartment; he felt good but nervous. He had no idea if he got her the right one or if she'd like it. It was almost noon, and she'd be leaving soon, he couldn't stall anymore.

He opened the door, and Merle was reading the paper, and Carol was in the bathroom getting ready.

"She's in there," Merle whispered, "did you get it?"

"Yeah, I think so," Daryl answered.

Daryl knocked on the bathroom door, feeling anxious.

"Carol?"

"Yeah, come in," she answered. She was in the process of pulling her panty hoes up her legs when he walked in holding the instrument case out to her.

"What's this?" she asked, although she had an idea what it literally was but not what it meant.

"It's for you, but if it's not right, I can return it. I don't know about these kinds of things, but I wanted you to have it for your meeting. I would have asked you exactly what you need, but I wanted to surprise you."

She sat on the edge of the tub and opened the case and wept instantly.

It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. It was deep red colored dark wood and brand new. She looked up at him and could barely speak.

"How?"

"I pawned my dad's cufflinks, they're Merle's actually, but he gave them to me so I could get it for you. Is it what you need?"

She gently placed it back in the case and stood up to hold him.

"Daryl it's perfect! This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

He let out a sigh of relief and kissed her, holding her beautiful face in his hands. She was still tearing up, but he figured it was happy tears, so he just kissed them away.

"The guy tuned it at the store so you should be ready to go," he said, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Where have you been all my life, Daryl?"

"Can I come with you?"

"Of course."

"I still have enough to get us a place," he said, finally pulling back.

"We're gonna make it here, Daryl!" she squealed, "We're really gonna make it!"

"Of course we are, now let's get you to that meeting. Just promise when you're a famous musician you won't leave me, OK?"

"Stop it! I'm not going anywhere, ever."

She walked out of the bathroom and gave Merle a quick hug for what he'd done.

"Glad you like it, darlin'. I better get going, or the boss lady will flip on the first day. Gook luck!" Merle said, grabbing his wallet and heading out to work.

###################################

"I'm nervous," she said, looking out the window of the bus at the busy streets.

"You're going to be fine, don't worry," he insisted.

The concert hall was a huge stone building with ornate pillars and brass railings running up the wide front steps. She stood in the one dress she owned holding her case in two hands looking straight up and felt very small. What if this didn't work? What if she wasn't good enough?  
As if reading her thoughts he lay his hand on her waist and led her up the steps.

"You're gonna knock 'em dead. I'll be right here waiting for you."

She opened the door and walked in and began looking for the man Jerry had called; his name was Calvin Preston. He was a short, older gentleman with white hair and she shook his hand trying her best not to shake, she tended to shiver when she got nervous.

"When Jerry called me and described the way you play I knew I had to have a listen," he said, after a brief introduction.

"I must admit I'm nervous. This is a beautiful hall, Mr. Preston."

"No need for you to be nervous, just play whatever moves you and take your time."

She took a deep breath and got out her new fiddle with a smile, it was beautiful and she felt more confident just holding it.

####################################

"Angela? Hi," Merle said, looking over the bar to where she was crouched down unloading bottles of beer into the cooler.

"Merle, right?"

"Yeah," he said. She had on dark jeans and a red blouse, and her hair was down today. She had hair all the way to her waist, and he didn't even have it in him to be cocky, he could barely speak.

"The afternoon is pretty quiet so just work along side me, and I'll explain everything as it comes up but there ain't too much to know. You've worked in a bar I assume?"

"Yeah."

"Not so chatty today, Merle?"

"Guess not, but it's early," he answered with a smile.

He wasn't so sure he liked it here, she threw him off his game, and he felt like an idiot.

"My brother is half owner here, but you won't see much of him, he's too shy and quiet to handle the bar crowd, so he does all the accounting and paperwork. His name is Jeffery, but he doesn't come here much," she laughed.

"Sounds like a good arrangement," he said, walking around the back of the bar to stand next to her.

Keep it professional, dummy!


	14. Chapter 14

Carol walked out of the hall and for the life of him he couldn't place the look on her face. She walked down the steps and only grinned when she was within a few feet of him.

"I did it!" she screamed.

Daryl grabbed her and swung her around in his arms.

"I knew it! So what happened? Tell me everything!"

She sat on the steps and placed her case next to her.

"I need to sit for just a second," she said, still breathing fast from her nerves.

"I'll be doing Friday and Saturday night performances with the band here for the next three months, and then something else will come up. He asked me if I'd be willing to teach! I'm going to be teaching basic violin to children, Daryl!"

He shook his head and smiled like he'd just won the lottery.

"I'm so proud of you," he said, hugging her again.

"I don't start until next week, but he's going to arrange a class for me. Let's go out tonight," she said, kissing him right in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Where do you want to take me, teacher lady?" he grinned.

"I'm taking you for dinner and then I'm taking you to bed, so Merle better find something to do tonight, or he'll have to close his eyes."

"Sounds good to me," he said, taking her hand and walking back to the bus stop.

"I was thinking; I still have enough to put a deposit on a place so I could get that done before we go out tonight," he suggested.

"This is like a dream, Daryl; it's like nothing could possibly go wrong..."

She trailed off, and he looked at her questioningly.

"I actually think we should discuss something pretty important," she said, sitting down on the bus stop bench.

"What is it?"

"We've been very careless with..."

She looked around and pulled him down to sit next to her, "preventing pregnancy," she whispered.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, feeling a sudden panic, "what do you suggest?"

This wasn't the kind of thing a person discussed in public but she wanted to have a romantic evening, and there was no time like the present to stop being stupid.

"Isn't this something men know about?" she asked, under her breath.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry," he said, squeezing her hand, "so...you don't want to ever? or just right now?"

She was surprised by the question and wasn't sure how to answer; she had just taken it off the table for so long.

"It's not that I don't want to but...it always ends badly. I don't think I'm supposed to be a mother."

"This is up to you, Carol. I'll be happy either way; there's no rush to even think about it, OK? I'll get something."

"Thanks, it's a hard subject for me."

"I understand," he said, standing up and grabbing change from his pocket for the bus, "I'll stay downtown and take care of some things, and you go back and relax, OK?"

"OK."

She kissed him and left on the bus back to the motel.

##########################

"You're a good worker, Merle," Angela said, sorting out his portion of the tips for the day.

"Thanks," he said, taking the money from her.

"Not sure how much I like you so quiet, though," she grinned.

"I don't want to make you mad," he said, fidgeting. Fidgeting was new to him.

"It's OK; you can loosen up a bit. I'm really not that easily offended; I just didn't know you the other day."

"Alright," he said, not sure how to switch back to his normal self around her.

"Do you want to stay and have a drink, Merle?" she suggested.

"You sure? I kinda get yappy when I drink," he warned.

"I'm counting on it," she said.

"Well if you're OK with that then I'll have a rye and coke," he said, pulling some money from his pocket.

"It's on me," she said, waving her hand at his money.

An hour later he was getting goofy and thinking he should probably stumble home while he still had a job.

"I better go while you can still stand the sight of my face, Angela," he said, standing up and stretching his back.

"I like your face, Merle. Your ass isn't so bad either," she laughed and winked at him.

"Damn it, woman! That's pretty forward!" he exclaimed. He'd never heard a woman talk like this, especially a woman her age. It sounded like one of his lines.

"I'm not backward about being forward, never have been."

"You're trouble, Angela, I'd put money on it," he said, knowing he should go find another job immediately.

"Why don't you come up to my room and we'll see who's more trouble?" she said, in a low sultry tone.

"I'm gonna tell you one thing for free, sweetheart. I'm not the kind of man you tease like that cause I'll do it."

She turned and walked to the door that led to a flight of stairs and he couldn't believe he'd met a woman just like him. She stood holding the door open and just looked at him with one eyebrow raised. He downed his drink and walked willingly into the net she was casting. This was gonna hurt like hell at some point but he couldn't resist her and those eyes, she meant business.

She hollered for the part timer to watch the bar and started pushing Merle up the steps as soon as the door closed.

#################################

"So who'll be living here with you?"

"Just me and my brother and my girlfriend," Daryl said, walking around the place and making sure it was good enough for Carol.

"Living in sin, huh?"

"You wanna rent the place or not?" he shot back.

"Yeah, relax! I don't really care about that."

"We need it right away; we're in a filthy motel at the moment."

It was the basement suite of a house, but the price was right, and it had two bedrooms and was clean.

"Go ahead, it's been empty for ages you can move in whenever you want," the young man said, "me and my mom live upstairs but she doesn't ask a lot of questions."

Daryl handed him the deposit and received two sets of keys. It was right on the bus route Carol could take to the hall. Daryl had an interview at a place the next day to drive truck and it would be nice to have a real address and a proper place for Carol before he started working.

The only thing was now he had to find a place to get condoms before going to tell Carol the good news. Daryl wasn't like his brother, he'd only been with two other women so this kind of thing wasn't everyday stuff for him. He found a pharmacy on the way back where he had to ask an elderly lady behind the counter for what she referred to as prophylactics.

When he finally made it back to the motel in the late afternoon he could hear her playing "Wild Mountain Thyme" softly on her fiddle as he walked up the steps. He walked in and she was sitting cross-legged on the bed in her slip with a towel on her head playing.

She looked up and smiled sheepishly, "I couldn't wait to play it again."

He closed the door behind him and sat in the bed next to her.

"I found us a place; we can move in tomorrow."

"Really? This is the best day of my life I swear."

"Where's Merle?" he asked.

"I don't know but get cleaned up mister, I'm taking you out,"


	15. Chapter 15

"God damn it, woman!" Merle exclaimed, feeling manhandled.

They were only halfway up the steps when she grabbed him and pushed him to the wall. She had her fingers through his belt loops pulling his hips into her, and her mouth pressed to his before he could protest, not that he planned to. She was probably only 5 foot 3, and she was on the step higher than him, attacking him with her mouth. She was formidable for being so small; he'd never encountered anything like this.

"Don't play shy with me, Merle," she panted, undoing the buttons of his shirt and kissing his neck simultaneously.

"Are you for real?" he asked, grabbing her by the hips and letting his hands drift down to her ass.

She broke it up for long enough to pull him up to her room. It was dim, and the walls were covered in silk scarves, flags and posters, it looked like a teenager's room.

"Wait! Hold on here, sweetheart. How old are you?"

"I'm 31," she said, unbuttoning her top and then tossing it next to the bed.

"Honey, I'm 42. What the hell do you want with me?"

"Shhhhh...stop talking," she uttered, and then slid her bra from her shoulders looking him dead in the eye.

"Fuck me!" he whispered.

He took two steps forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. He couldn't play mister nice guy anymore with those perky tits within his reach.

He lifted her up into his arms, and she clung to him with her arms draped around his neck. With one hand on her ass and the other against her back he kissed her neck and found the nearest wall to press her to.

"Jesus! Are you sure about this?" he asked, taking her right breast in his hand and sucking her nipple into his mouth. He was checking with her while diving in mouth-first and the irony didn't escape him.

"Yes."

He continued to roll his hips into her body and lifted her under the arms further up the wall, licking her stomach.

"That's right, baby! I love that," she whimpered.

He must be having a fever dream or something; this woman couldn't be the real deal. He pressed his lips to her belly button and held her up against a Canada flag nailed to the wall. He was over 6 foot and was finding it pretty easy to keep her up, and she was liking it.

He let her down eventually and looked for somewhere to take this next, and she walked over to a mattress on the floor and crawled onto it. She lay on her back in just those black jeans and undid them never taking her eyes from his.

Merle got a lot of good girls who wanted a bad boy for a change but they were always pretty shy, and that was OK with him, it was fun. He didn't know girls this dirty existed, but here she was. Angela was like a female version of himself, and it freaked him out and turned him on all at once.

"What are you, Angela, the devil or something?"

He couldn't think straight as she lifted her bum, sliding her jeans down her legs.

This girl's trouble! Run you, idiot!

"Call it a hunch, but something tells me you'll know how to use your mouth on me, Merle..." she whispered, spreading her legs.

"Jesus Christ!"

He got down and crawled toward her open legs and kissed her ankle never taking his eyes from hers. He moved his mouth from her ankle to her knee in three wet, open mouthed kisses and growled when she giggled and tried to close her legs.

"It tickles!" she squealed and covered her mouth.

"Behave yourself, girl. This is serious business!" he said, grabbing hold of her hips and yanking her closer.

"Jesus! You are good!" she uttered suddenly not laughing.

"Yes, I am, Now keep still!"

He started slow and gentle, and she seemed suitably impressed moaning softly and arching her back. Merle knew enough to know that a woman like this expected a little more and he had that. He moved both his hands between her legs and reached up to squeeze her nipples as he tasted her still lightly with his tongue.

"Damn!" she moaned.

He brought one hand back and fingered her moving his fingers in a sleepy 'come here' motion and she just about lost it but held on. A few minutes of this and any other woman would be done, but she was holding out.

This girl wants the works!

Merle grinned and slid his hands under her ass and lifted it up a good few inches off the bed and her legs fell wide open, and he went for it with a dizzying movement of his tongue she'd never felt before.

She was resisting, and he liked her more every second she made him work for it. Finally, her body relented, and he grinned but didn't stop with his mouth until she stopped screaming.

For all his trouble she sucked him good and then rode him like she was trying to win a trophy. It was explicit and casual, but to Merle, it was still really romantic somehow. He had no idea how sleeping with the boss lady was supposed to work, but he'd do as she said and hold out hope that she'd want more than just this.

###########################

"You ready, Daryl? I'm starving," Carol called.

"Just a second. You want me fast, or you want me pretty?" he hollered from the bathroom.

"I want you fast and pretty," she laughed.

He was finally dressed, and he looked nice in a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. A prairie city like Saskatoon didn't require dress pants and a tie for dinner.

They ended up at a simple family restaurant, and she was still dressed up from her meeting.

"You look so pretty, Carol," he said, holding her hand across the table.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself."

They ate a good dinner, and she couldn't get the smile off her face, and it felt great. She had a good job to go to, doing something she loved and she was away from John. She'd never see him again if she could help it and she wondered of there was a way she could get legally divorced without seeing him, she wanted to sever ties from her old life.

"So what is the new place like?" She was excited to get out of the motel.

"It's not fancy, just a basement suite but it's clean, and we have our own room, so that's nice. I'll get you a better place someday, I promise," he said, giving her that smile she loved.

"It doesn't matter where we are, Daryl. I just want to be with you."

"I have an interview tomorrow, but moving shouldn't take long considering we own nothing. We can go over first thing in the morning. The bus to the concert hall is right down the street."

"I'm so excited," she said, taking a sip of her wine.

"I love seeing you smile this much."

"I'm finally believing this is all real; I was thinking I'd wake up from a dream for a while there."

"It's real alright," he whispered, leaning forward, "I get to take you back to that awful motel and make love to you if you'll let me."

"I won't say no to that," she said, blushing, "but did you uh...?"

"Yep, all taken care of."

She nodded and finished her drink. "Take me home."

"Now? You don't wanna go out dancing or nothing?"

"Nope," she shrugged.

He grinned and got up to pay the bill.

When they got back, Merle still wasn't back which was strange. "Wasn't he only working till 5?" Carol asked.

"This is Merle; he just disappears sometimes if he's having a good time."

"I see," she said.

He sat on the bed and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. The room had only one chair, and it was hard as a rock.

She was not in the mood for talk, and it seemed she was making up for a lifetime of never having good sex. She'd only ever been with John, and it was never nice until Daryl she didn't realize it even could be. The idea of people having, romantic, pleasurable sex, had been a myth in her mind until now.

He sat against the headboard and just looked at her taking off her shoes and sliding her pantyhose down her legs.

"Nice to get these off," she moaned.

"Come here," he said.

She didn't need to be told twice, and she got on his lap cause it was her favorite place to be. She lay her hands on the brass rails on either side of his head and kissed him slow and soft. Carol settle herself onto his lap, and he touched her face, "You're mine, right?"

"I'm yours," she said, unbuttoning his flannel shirt and kissing down his chest as she went. He rested his hands on her shoulders as she moved. He never felt loved like this before. She didn't do anything because she felt she should, she did it all because she wanted to and he could feel it. She slid her hands around his back under his open shirt and pressed her face to his skin. She listened to his heart and smiled.

When she did get back to kissing him it was slow but full of feeling. She felt the heat and hardness of him between her legs, and it spurred her on to achieve what she now knew was possible. She had never made love until now, and she still couldn't seem to be satisfied for very long, she thought about it all the time.

She undid the few necessary buttons to get her dress over her head, and his hands went immediately to her body.

She sighed and let her head fall back; he knew just what he was doing. It amazed her, the things he could do to her just by touching her breasts.

John was aggressive and selfish, but she didn't even know how horrible it really was until Daryl touched her. Now that she had a point of comparison she knew how good things were with Daryl. She had been pushed around and handled roughly, and Daryl was teaching her what it was really all about.

He slid his hand into the back of her underwear and rocked her forward against him as he groaned.

"You've got me needing you all the time, woman," he said in a low, sexy voice.

He rolled her onto the bed and stood up to take his clothes off slowly while she grinned.

"This is gonna be different now that we're being careful," he said, apprehensively.

"We'll just try it and see what happens, hey?"

She was laying on her side resting her face on the palm of her hand. Daryl wondered if this position would be any good and starting kissing his way up her leg. When she moved to roll onto her back, he stopped her and pushed her leg up pressing his mouth to her panties.

"Oh god..." she sighed.

He moved the material to the side and licked her smooth and slow.

He rested his cheek on her inner thigh and sucked her in an agonizing rhythm.

"Mmmmm..." She had no words for how good it felt, and soon she couldn't handle it anymore. He held onto her leg and pushed it up and open as he pressed his tongue into her.

"Fuck! fuck...oh fuck!" she whined into the ugly room.

She lay back exhausted for a few minutes as he took pride in the sight of her condition.

"Have you ever done it like this?" she asked eventually, still wanting more but realizing they had to use the condoms before they had an accident.

"Nope, but I had a sweet elderly woman explain it to me briefly this afternoon so...it sounds awful," he laughed, shaking his head. Hearing a woman who looked almost exactly like his grandma say the word penis had been painful.

She watched, trying not to laugh as he fumbled with the condom and finally got it on. The look on his face was priceless; he did not look comfortable.

"Come here," she said, hoping to try before he lost the gumption.

"Jesus! That feels weird," he said, climbing over her.

"Please try, we don't want to end up pregnant."

He drove into her and began moving faster, but he still had a weird look on his face.

"I think it's ok," he said.

"Good, good...it's not so bad."

The more he moved, the more he got into it, and it became less awkward.

"Does it feel bad for you?" he asked, as he pulled her leg further up his back.

"It feels good," she insisted, grabbing for his ass.

It took longer than normal, but he came good and hard in time. He agreed that it would just take some getting use to.

They went to sleep in each other's arms, committed to playing it safe from now on.

################################

Merle finally left by 9 pm and walked the street back to the motel feeling disorientated. He was tasting a little of his own medicine, and it was strange.

He had asked her when it was over what the hell had just happened and what she wanted from him. Angela told him she liked him and they'd see how it went.

He didn't know her, but he found himself hoping he wasn't just a number to her.

He liked the way she took what she wanted and didn't apologize for it, but he wanted more and had no idea if he'd ever get it. He wanted to stay and kiss her and hold her, but she seemed ready to have her bed to herself, although she didn't come out and say it.

He felt alone and a little used but he figured he deserved that, he had gone and fallen for the first woman he had no hope of figuring out. He thought back to every girl who wanted to stay in touch or see him again, every girl who wanted to feel wanted the way he did now and he couldn't even muster self-pity. Still, he hoped she was interested; she felt perfect for him.


	16. Chapter 16

Merle didn't arrive back at the motel until Daryl and Carol had already gone to sleep, he had wandered for a while trying to get a hold of himself. She had probably played him, and he'd just have to accept it and get on with life. Daryl and Carol were the kind of people who got happily ever after and he was happy for them. He found himself wishing he had been able to tell her no but he never could have done that.

He settled into his bed hoping they'd be out of there soon; motel life had worn thin already.

At 5 am Carol was up and doubled over sick in the bathroom. Merle recognized the sound right away and wasn't surprised to see Daryl still asleep. He grabbed a few towels and knocked on the door.

"Daryl?" she asked in a scratchy, choked sounding voice.

"It's me, can I come in?"

"It ain't pretty," she groaned.

He shook his head and opened the door.

She was still heaving over the toilet bowl, but it seemed like nothing else was coming up. Merle sat on the edge of the bathtub and rubbed her back as she tried to catch her breath.

"Come here, honey, you done?"

"God, I hope so." 

Her face was bloodshot, and her eyes were red as the devil.

He picked her up off the floor and sat her on the toilet seat.

He wet a washcloth with cool water and washed her face.

"Thank you, Merle."

"No problem, my baby brother sleeps like a damn rock sometimes."

"I'm glad he didn't see this," she said, taking the clean cloth he was handing her.

"You eat something bad?"

"Probably...ugh!" she groaned, rinsing her mouth with water and spitting in the sink.

"You gonna be OK now? You need some medicine or something?"

She looked in the mirror at her red face and winced.

"I'm OK...I'll be OK," she uttered.

"Alright, darlin', call if you need me."

"Thanks, Merle."

She brushed her teeth and cleaned up before going back to bed, Daryl really did sleep like a rock.

##################################

Merle had to be back at the bar at noon the next day, and he found himself shaving and putting on cologne hoping she'd give him a second look. He hated this feeling of insecurity; he didn't want to care what she thought.

Daryl and Carol took his few possessions to the new place, and he was glad he wouldn't have to go back to that motel, but now he'd have to take a bus to and from work.

Angela was in a simple sundress and tending bar fast as lightening, taking money, making change and serving drinks.

She looked up when he came in, and her face lit up.

"Merle, thank God you're here! Little help?"

He kicked himself for thinking her face had lit up just to see him.

"Sure," he said, jumping behind the bar and helping out. He was good at this and nobody messed with him. It was a busy night, and he was glad they'd be busy to keep him distracted. She moved just as he did, with purpose.

By the time the rush died down he was desperate for a little attention, he wanted to know where he stood.

She leaned against the bar and poured herself an ice water.

"It gets crazy sometimes," she said, smiling at him.

"It sure does, you're good, though. A lot of people get flustered."

"Been doing this since I was legal, it comes naturally now."

He kept his nose to the grindstone; he refused to be a puppy for her even though that's how he felt. She made him a dopey little puppy inside, and he hated it.

By the end of the shift, he was sure it had meant nothing at all to her.

"Staying for a drink, Merle?"

"Sure," he answered, going for his money again.

"It's on me," she said.

She looked so pretty tonight in a really feminine looking sundress with pleats in the skirt, he wanted to tell her but held it back. He was pretty sure he'd just look needy, and she was already uninterested.

He sat drinking his rye and coke as she moved around the bar and started counting tips. The late shift would be starting soon, and she'd be off for the rest of the night.

She handed him his share of the tips and said goodnight; it was so cold he didn't even know what to say. It's as if she hadn't been in his arm only yesterday like she'd never met him until today. Maybe he just had to be direct; it was worth a try.

"Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I take you out sometime?"

"I don't know, Merle. Maybe this should stay professional."

"It was professional, till you dragged me up the stairs," he said, thinking it probably came out sounding whiny.

She looked at him like she had no idea why he was upset.

"What do you want, Merle? Do you actually want to be my boyfriend?"

The way she said it was like it was unthinkable.

"I'm good enough to screw but not spend any time with?"

"Please don't get sentimental. It's not like you wanted to marry me or something," she said, turning away.

He had never met a woman so hot and yet so cold; he wondered how she'd gotten that way.

When she turned back around he had gone, he wasn't about to sit here and take her rejection all night.

The only woman he'd ever really wanted had no heart; what did this say about him?

It was then he decided he was much better off with one night stands, caring about women hurt like hell.

###################################

"It's nice!" she insisted.

"At least it's furnished with some pots and pans," Daryl said, looking around at the place and wishing it was better.

"Daryl, look at the big picture for a second. Tonight we get to crawl into this bed together and sleep in each other's arms, and nobody can stop us. No sneaking off to the barn or stealing kisses in secret, just you and me alone in our own room."

"Well, when you put it like that it does sound pretty good," he grinned, pulling her close, "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, just something I ate at the restaurant I think. When is your interview?"

He looked at his watch and grabbed his coat, rushing for the door.

"Thanks for reminding me! I better go. I gotta be there in an hour, and I have to transfer buses."

"Good luck, babe," she said, waving.

He ran back into the bedroom to kiss her nice and slow and then ran out again.

The suite was cute and small, but it was theirs, and she was ecstatic. She'd be starting her new job in just a few days, and she had Daryl, everything was perfect.

#####################################

Merle got off work and came straight to the new place. Daryl had gotten the job and would be driving truck starting as soon as he could provide a clean driver's abstract. Daryl was in the shower while Carol and Merle sat at the kitchen table playing crib. The lady upstairs gave them a crib board, a deck of cards and an old radio.

"Man, it's small in here! I'm gonna be in your way," Merle said, sitting down at the tiny kitchen table.

"Don't be silly, Merle, you're family."

"Am I? You my sister in law now, Carol?" he teased.

"No, but I care about you like family," she said, handing him a coffee.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead, tell me anything."

Carol sat across the table from him and smiled playing her hand. She moved her peg across the board and waited for him to speak.

"My new boss broke my heart," he said, listening to make sure Daryl was still in the shower.

"What happened?"

"I'm a fool. She slept with me but she was just sleeping with me, she doesn't want nothing else to do with me." 

He felt stupid saying it out loud. Why the hell was he telling her anyway? He just had to tell someone, and he could never say this to Daryl.

"I'm so sorry, Merle. Are you sure that's how she feels?"

"I'm pretty sure. I liked her; I'm such an idiot," he said, playing his hand and counting his points.

"I'd try and find out for sure but honestly, Merle, it's her loss if that's the way she feels."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, listening again for Daryl.

"I mean it. You're special, and you deserve better than someone using you like that."

"No, I don't. I used plenty of people in my life. This is that stuff they call karma, I asked for this. I'm just glad my brother, has you. Daryl's the good guy; he never treated a woman bad in his whole life."

"Everyone deserves love, Merle. Even people who make mistakes."

He was about to get all weepy, and he couldn't let her see that so he stood up and gave her a quick hug before retiring to his room. She didn't question it, and she didn't stop him, she could see he was hurting and needed to be alone.


	17. Chapter 17

A month passed, and Angela made no advances at all, she treated him like he was just another staff member but he could never quite get the taste of her out of his mouth. He could still feel her touch all over him no matter how he tried not to; he was being pulled apart. He was determined to get away from this job. Between Daryl and Carol making kissy face all day and Angela walking around looking beautiful his life was a curse these days.

He planned to find a new job that didn't torture him. He sat before his shift started, sipping coffee at the bar and marking any ad that looked good in the paper.

He started his shift, and it went as always, trying to avoid contact or necessary words.

A regular down at the end of the bar started chatting her up, and she shot back sarcastic comments as fast as he dished it out. Merle thought the guy seemed pretty harmless and she could handle it herself; he had hit on his share of women himself. It wasn't unusual for Angela to be fighting off some patron at the bar.

An hour later he wasn't taking her comebacks with such a smile, and Merle asked if he should intervene.

"I think it's OK, Merle. He's been coming in here for over a year with this nonsense, and he usually keeps himself under control."

He kept an eye out as he worked and didn't like it one bit but she had told him to stand down. This clown thought it was OK to grab her ass as she passed and holler at her for service like she was a dog.

Merle bit his tongue until he came up behind her by the back door and started looking like he was getting pushing.

He got up and put himself between them as politely as possible.

"Can I have a word, Angela? It's important."

"Can't you see we're talking here, idiot!" the man slurred.

"It's OK, Merle," she insisted.

"Is it?" he asked, not convinced.

"I think she's been around the block, dummy, don't fret," the guy insisted.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Merle growled, inches from his face.

"She's probably fucked every guy in here. She ain't no princess in need of protection!"

"Nope!" Merle grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and tossed him out the back door.

"That's a paying customer, Merle!" she yelled.

"He was messing with you! I thought you wanted me to keep the peace!" he hollered back.

"I want to to resolve actual problems at my approval not storm around here like a jealous boyfriend!"

He took a deep breath and realized just what she really meant. He was the bouncer and nothing more.

"I'm sorry Angela, it won't happen again."

"You can't do that here," she said, walking out the back door to make up with the asshole.

He turned and went back to grab his money off the counter before calling it quits on chasing this girl. He'd find a new job; he was done playing puppy. He lit a smoke and waited for her to come back inside.

He watched the back door trying to resist going out there and continued to smoke his cigarette. By the time 10 minutes passed he decided enough was enough.

Pushing open the door he saw the guy he'd just thrown out pushing her against the stone wall. He slapped her once and called her a whore and that was all Merle needed to see. He dropped him cold in a swift movement and continued punching until he was silent.

"What the hell is this, Angela? You let people treat you like that just for clientele?"

"No," she sobbed, getting up, "he's never been like that before."

"Come here," he said, picking her up.

"Forget it, Merle. I'm fine."

"Look, if you don't want me that's fine, but I'm helping you up."

She stood in front of him, and he wanted to touch her but knew better, she didn't really want him to.

"Come inside...you OK?"

She replied yes in a small voice, and he fought the compulsion to put his arm around her. She didn't look like the wise cracking, tough, bartender right now she looked hurt.

"What about him?" she asked, holding her cheek in her hand.

"Fuck him!"

Just as they got to the door, she moved to hug him, and he held her back.

"Don't...please," he said, reaching for the door.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, trying to grab at his hand.

He couldn't believe this woman; he couldn't stay here a minute longer.

"No, I'm not mad. I just gotta go, Angela. I can't work for you anymore."

"Merle, why?"

If he was gonna be free of this place he was gonna let her have it, why the hell not? He'd let her know just what she put him through.

"Cause your evil, Angela! What a stupid name for a woman like you. Angela, Pfft! It's supposed to mean angel!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You come waltzing into my life and pull me into your bed and make me think of you all the time and dream about you and torture me the way you do! You're evil, and I can't wait to get away from you!"

He'd lost it, and he couldn't stop screaming at her. A month of pain like he'd never felt before was unloaded on this poor woman who'd just been smacked.

"I wanted you, Angela and you threw me away like I was nothing! I must really be nothing, what the fuck am I even saying? I wanted to stay that night! I wanted to stay and hold you and kiss you and have breakfast with you and marry you but fuck it! You're evil!"

He turned and walked through the door and had to get out of there while he was still holding it together. If this was love, he didn't want any part of it.

He got onto the street out front and lit a smoke and inhaled deeply.

He looked up at the sky and decided to get pissed and forget about her.

"Merle, wait..."

"Oh for fuck sakes! Get away, devil woman!" he said, glaring at her.

"I want you," she said softly.

"No, you don't! I'm not thick in the head. I asked you out, and you gave me a line about staying professional, remember?"

"You think you know it all don't you, Merle?"

"Gimme a break, Angela. I'm not in the mood for bullshit!"

She lit a cigarette and waited until he was looking at her.

"I grew up behind that bar. Every man I was ever with, I met here. Every single one of them wanted nothing more from me but sex. I have never had a man want more than that. What does that make me?"

"Unlucky?" he offered, not knowing what she wanted to hear.

"How many women have ever rejected you when you really wanted a relationship?"

"One," he said, seeing her point.

"How would you feel if every single woman you slept with was someone you really wanted and they dumped you the next day like trash? I've come to expect people not really wanting me, Merle. I was scared!"

It was then that he realized that men just like him had turned her into a woman who couldn't trust anymore.

"I'm sorry, Angela."

"If you still want to leave it's OK but I owe you for this week before you go."

She reached into her apron and pulled out a handful of bills and started sorting and counting them out for him.

"You really wanted me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, handing him the money, "I'm sorry about how this all played out, I'm pretty damaged. You should know...you made me feel incredible, Merle."

She shrugged and dropped her cigarette on the ground snuffing it out with her boot and walked back to the door of the bar.

"Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me take you upstairs and make love to you, but not just tonight. Let me do it every night for the rest of your life."

He was going all in for the first time and had no idea how the gamble would turn out, but he was willing to risk it. Maybe he'd never get to have what Daryl and Carol had, maybe he didn't deserve it, but right now while he had the chance, he'd try.

Just a note cause knowing my luck someone will say something. I do not condone the way Merle speaks to Angela especially because it's hypocritical after the way he has treated women in the past. I just think it's the kind of thing he would say in the heat of the moment because he likes her so much that he resents her not wanting him back. I think Merle has some self-awareness of his past behavior and regrets it now, but I don't think he's totally self-reflective particularly when he's upset. OK? lol

Hope you enjoy! Lemme know

Next chapter? Daryl and Carol and stuff and thangs...


	18. Chapter 18

"Merle, don't say that unless you mean it."

Angela took a step back like she was deciding whether or not to bolt.

"All I did for the past month is think about you, trust me, I mean it," he said, feeling free for once to just put it on the line.

She walked to him and reached up pulling his mouth to hers. He never thought she'd kiss him again and it felt so damned good.

"Take me to bed and stay with me, Merle, but don't you dare hurt me."

"I ain't gonna hurt ya," he said, pulling her by the hand towards the door.

They managed to act nonchalant until they got to the stairs and he took over this time. When he got her up to the room, she jumped him, and he obliged her for a few minutes until he had to stop her.

"Just a second...I'm sorry about the things I said. You aren't evil,"

"It's OK," she insisted, tearing at his clothes like they were being timed.

"Damn, woman! Do you ever do this slow?"

"Slow?" she asked as if she had no idea that was an option.

He laughed at her expression of confusion.

"Yeah, slow. Can we slow this down a little, sweetheart?"

"OK," she said, waiting to see what he meant.

He kissed her but did it at a slower pace, and she seemed lost.

Merle had to stop her ripping at his shirt and made her stay dressed for 10 minutes as he kissed her on the bed. She was squirming and whining, but he really wanted to try a less frantic pace.

Fast was fun, and he hoped they do that a good deal of the time but he need to savor this, he didn't think he'd ever touch her again.

Eventually, she got the idea and slowed down herself.

He moved his hand down her body and slid it under the back of her shirt touching the soft skin of her back. She had never experienced anything like this, he could tell. He touched her in all kinds of nonsexual places just to feel her skin and throw her off guard. He kissed her cheeks and forehead and held her hand for a while as he kissed her neck. Angela had never felt anything like this; it was a completely new thing for her.

He took his time and made her take hers, and over the course of the evening they made love, and he knew he'd be hers from know on.

He kept it slow and simple, and she was surprisingly impressed by the missionary position when it was with a man taking his time and looking her in the eye.

"I've never done this, Merle," she said, looking up at his face and smiling.

"Do you like it like this?"

"I love it."

He continued, and she made quiet but satisfied sounds as she clung to him.

When it was over she was close to tears, this kind of intimacy was overwhelming but amazing.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked, laying her head on his chest and holding his hand.

"Yeah, I'll stay," he answered, kissing the top of her head.

Merle pulled the blanket over her shoulder and held her in his big arms.

"You don't have to say nothin', Angela, but I love you."

###################################

"You should see them, Daryl. They're adorable!"

"I know, but when I picked you up the other day the sound hurt my ears," he laughed.

"They're only beginners, give them a break," she laughed, agreeing with him on the inside. Teaching basic violin to 3rd graders was adorably ear piercing, but she loved every second of it. They called her Miss. Carol and she gave them sweets for trying their best; she was in heaven being around them.

"This band you're playing with is killer!" he said, still hearing their set in his ears from a few hours ago.

"They are keeping me on my toes, but I love playing with them," she said, stretching out on the couch.

She performed on Friday and Saturday nights, and he saw every single show. This Friday night, in particular, Merle was at the bar, and they had the house to themselves.

Calvin Preston was like a father to her already, and he let her adjust her practice hours any way she liked. Carol still hadn't contacted her mother for fear that she'd tell John where she was but she had spoken with a lawyer who said it was possible to file for divorce without giving away her address. Carol filed the paperwork without telling Daryl who was so busy at work she didn't want to worry him. She was still waiting for him to sign and hoping like hell the lawyer meant it when he insisted John wouldn't find out where she was.

"You need tea again?" he asked.

"Probably, my stomach is all off these days."

Daryl had found some tea made with ginger to help with her nausea over the last month, and he made her drink it every night although it was always Merle who ended up getting up with her.

"Please go see a doctor, Carol, I'm worried about you. You're all exhausted lately, what if you're really sick."

By now she knew damn well, she was pregnant but hadn't had the guts to tell him. She knew, however, that she couldn't and shouldn't keep it from him anymore. The last period she had ended just days before he and Merle started at the farm and she hadn't had one since it wasn't rocket science. She had probably conceived this baby in the barn or not long after. She felt some comfort knowing 100% that it wasn't John's baby.

"Daryl, I need to talk to you about something really serious."

He switched off the radio and sat back on the couch looking terrified.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She sat up straight and took his hand, "I haven't seen the doctor but...I'm pretty sure I'm expecting."

He grinned and jumped at her across the couch grabbing her in his arms and kissing her hard. She had never encountered this kind of reaction, and it shocked her a little.

"Wait! Are you happy?" he asked, pulling back to look at her, sensing something off.

"Yes, but I'm scared," she said in a shaky voice.

"Guess we were careful a little too late, huh?" he chuckled to himself.

"It's yours before you wonder about that, I'm positive," she said, hating that she felt the need to reassure him.

"That's good, but I'm not the type of guy to run off if it wasn't."

"Really?"

"Of course. It doesn't matter, Carol; I love you. What do you need now? We have to find you a doctor. I'll find you the best doctor in town and then-"

"Daryl, you need to keep in mind that this may not happen," she warned before he got too excited.

"Carol, if something goes wrong I'll be here, and I'll take care of you, but I'm so happy...I'm sorry."

She could see the wind come out of his sails and she felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Daryl, I'm glad you're happy. I'm happy too; I just don't want you to be disappointed in me if it doesn't happen."

"That's John's thinking right there! I don't want to hear that from you, ever. If this baby doesn't make it it's not your fault, Carol, it just happens."

She moved over on the couch and held him to her.

"I love you, Daryl."

He couldn't resist touching her belly and grinning.

"It's gonna be OK," he said, "I just know it, Carol. I'm gonna be a dad."

She hoped like hell he was right and she tried to believe it would all be OK too.

"I'm gonna take good care of you, Carol. It's all gonna be fine."

He sounded so excited she couldn't help getting excited too.

##########################################

That week Daryl took her to a doctor who estimated by the dates she gave him that she was approximately six weeks along. She had blood taken and had a complete examination, and the doctor said everything looked fine so far. Daryl found the whole thing fascinating and asked a million questions, many of which Carol found adorable.

Can the baby hear things? How big is it? When will it start kicking?

"Why do you want to know if it can hear, Daryl?"

"Your students might give it a headache," he teased.

Dr. Campbell was curious about their relationship, and before Carol could be tactful, Daryl blurted out that she was married, but this was his baby.

"I see...so it's complicated then," the doctor said.

Carol was shaking her head but agreed with the doctor, "Yes, a little complicated, but we're very happy about this.

"So you'll take responsibility for this then, young man?"

"Of course, I love her, and as soon as we can, we'll get married. Right, honey?"

She grinned and took his hand, "That's right."

"You may want to consider cutting back on work given your history, Miss. You should take care to get plenty of rest and keep your stress down."

The doctor wrote her prescription for vitamins and suggested a book for Daryl to read since he had so many questions.

Carol felt her heart sink, wondering what she'd say to Mr. Preston and almost cried when she realized she would have to give up her teaching already.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Week 12** _

Daryl got off work at 5 and sat at the bus stop, he lit a smoke and was grinning like a fool. He had been reading the book he bought the week Carol told him she was pregnant on his coffee break and all the guys at worked teased him relentlessly but he didn't care.

When he got home, Carol was at the kitchen table eating cookies and drinking milk.

"How's my girl?" he asked, kissing her cheek on the way to the shower.

"Didn't you forget something?" she asked.

He frowned trying to think what she was talking about.

"I don't think so, what is it?"

"You said you'd bring me more milk," she said, sighing.

"I'm sorry, babe. Just let me shower, and I'll go get it. You sure do drink a lot of milk lately!" he said, laughing.

"What's wrong with that?"

He froze and then turned to look at her.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm sorry, I'll get it OK?"

She sighed again and dipped her cookie into her milk.

He took his shirt off and was about to head off to the shower, but he decided to sit down at the table instead.

"What's really wrong, Carol?"

"My favorite dress doesn't fit me anymore, well it does, but it's all tight, and I hate it."

She looked devastated, and he couldn't help smiling. This was not Carol; this was pregnant Carol.

"On Saturday I'll take you out and buy you a new dress, OK?"

"What's the use, I'll just grow out of that too."

"You'll grow out of everything eventually, you're pregnant," he said, thinking it sounded pretty good but she nearly broke down. He held her and tried to stop her from crying. "It's OK, Carol. I read in that book that it's normal to be overly emotional."

This comment landed him an angry glare but he walked to the store after he showered and bought her more milk so she made up with him. Even with her mood swings he loved this and bragged to anyone who'd listen that he was going to be a dad.

She had been going through a rough time since she decided to give up work and was having difficulty just relaxing. After working on a farm for so many years, being able to sit and read a book was almost impossible for her. The pregnancy was going well and the morning sickness had let up finally. Daryl didn't realize how bad he wanted this until it was happening, he was giddy over it.

"Are you still going to want me when I'm huge?"

"Don't be silly, Carol. You know I will."

She did know he would, and he wasn't feeding into her delusions, she loved him for that.

She missed the concert hall and all the students but Mr. Preston said he'd have her back as soon as she was ready. She apologized profusely but he told her life is what happens when you're making other plans and babies seem to come when they want to. She found this amusing and she decided to try and relax and enjoy pregnancy, work would always be there.

#####################################

The next day Carol got a call from the lawyer saying that everything was settled and she could come in and sign the paperwork.

"I still can't believe you aren't asking for anything in the settlement," that lawyer said, incredulously.

"I told you I just want it resolved. I don't want a dime from him," she said plainly, "So everything is done?"

"Yes but he sure has been a handful to deal with Ma'am. He tried everything to get me to tell him where you are and tried to back out of signing multiple times; it's been a headache."

"You see why I wanted out now?"

"I do. And ma'am? I wouldn't ever let him know where you are if I were you, he strikes me as particularly bitter and off balance.

"Duly noted," she said as if she didn't already know.

She wrote down the time she had to be at the office and grinned knowing just how she planned for this to happen.

####################################

Daryl was done work at 3pm and she took the bus downtown to meet him, she was so excited she could hardly see straight.

"What are you doing here? You OK?"

"I'm fine. I have a pretty big surprise for you."

She loved the way he looked in his uniform, and she couldn't wait to get him out of it when they got home.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you yet, Daryl, it's a surprise. Just come with me."

She took his hand and they walked four blocks to a brick building in the centre of downtown. She was glad it didn't say 'lawyer' in big letters on the outside, the building housed many different professionals.

She walked up three flights of stairs as he followed.

"Carol, where are we going?"

"You aren't good with surprises are you?"

"Not really," he said, still holding her hand.

They sat in the waiting room and were called pretty quickly which made her happy; she hoped he hadn't caught on.

"OK, Mrs. Peletier, this is your witness?"

"Yes."

"OK, Sir, She needs to sign multiple documents and then I'll need you to witness for her and provide some identification."

She grinned at him, and he was still lost. She leaned over to whisper into his ear, "When we're done signing these, I'll be officially divorced."

"What?" he exclaimed.

She nodded, and he jumped up and pulled her out of her chair.

"Are you serious? Is this for real?"

They hugged and kissed like there wasn't a lawyer on the other side of the desk, Daryl even grabbed her ass before coming to his senses.

"Sorry...sorry," Daryl said, sitting down and trying to get a hold of himself.

She signed papers for what felt like forever and then Daryl witnessed the documents.

"Is my driver's license OK?" he asked, after signing.

"That'll do," the lawyer answered, writing down the license number and shaking their hands.

"You're a free woman, Mrs. uh...I guess it isn't Peletier anymore."

"Dixon," Daryl grinned, "It's Mrs. Dixon."

They headed down the steps to the street and Daryl shook his head.

"When did you do all that?"

"It's taken a while; I can tell you that. Thankfully he agreed to take payments for filing the papers."

"You're full of surprises, you know that?"

######################################

Merle brought Angela over to celebrate and he was shocked as anyone that it was all over with John.

"So you gonna make an honest man outta my brother?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, let's have us a wedding before you really balloon up!"

Daryl's eyes went wide. "Don't say that, Merle, for Christ sake!"

Carol burst out laughing; nothing could piss her off right now.

She gave Merle a long hug and kept laughing.

"I think it's romantic," Angela added, "I love weddings, and you two are such a cute couple."

"Oh fuck me! She's into weddings now!" Merle joked.

"Who said I'd marry you, Merle? Don't flatter yourself!"

They were always teasing each other, and Carol found it entertaining.

Daryl couldn't wait till they left, he wanted Carol to himself.

When they finally went back to Angela's place for the night, he lifted Carol onto the counter and pulled her right to his body.

"Are you feeling frisky tonight?" she asked with a grin.

He ripped her dress open and pulled it down over her shoulders. He grabbed her breasts before she even knew what hit her, she loved when he was like this.

"You're mine now, all mine," he panted, as he bit at her throat.

Ever since the nausea lifted, she couldn't stop thinking about sex, and she even pulled the doctor aside to ask if sex was safe during pregnancy and he assured her it was fine. She wanted it every single day, and without condoms, it felt even better.

She had never gotten to 12 weeks before and she was starting to love pregnancy.

He pulled his shirt off and undid her bra, tossing it across the room.

"Jesus..." he uttered, taking her breasts in his hands and running his thumbs over her nipples as she hissed.

She moved her head back, and he began to use his mouth sucking slow, then teasing with the tip of his tongue.

"Up!" he said, grabbing her panties and pulling them off.

"Here?" she asked when he bent down to her thighs.

"Here! Open up!"

She always fell apart when he spoke like that; she'd do anything he asked when he used that low, sexy, demanding voice.

He pushed her feet back onto the edge of the counter and then licked his way down one thigh at a time.

"Daryl, stop teasing me...please."

He kissed her mouth then and touched her with his fingers, and she moaned into his mouth. He pushed his fingers into her and then moved down to use his mouth as well, and in no time at all, she was screaming so loud the landlord banged on the floor.

She giggled and continued panting until she caught her breath. He lifted her off the counter and took her to bed where he left no stone unturned. Carol pulled him up to sit against the headboard and then she rode him hard just like she had back in the hay loft. He loved the way she always surprised him by going so hard, it was her favourite position and he wanted it as much as possible while she still could.

Daryl held onto her ass for dear life as she worked him over relentlessly.

He buried his face in her breasts and growled as he came into her.

"You ride me so fuckin' good, Carol!"


	20. Chapter 20

_**20 weeks** _

Carol lay in the bath with a pint of milk soaking her sore back. She grinned and took a long sip enjoying the heat in her muscles.  
It was early morning, and Daryl was rushing around getting ready for work.

"Babe! Where's the milk?" he hollered from the kitchen.

He walked in the bathroom, and she looked up at him innocently, handing it over.

"Nah, you go ahead. I'll get some more. Think we could buy Daisy back? They look at me like I'm nuts at the store these days cause I buy so much milk."

She laughed and took another sip laying back.

"Any kicking today?"

"Come here," she said, taking his hand and placing it on the right side where it usually was.

"Nothing," he said, frowning.

"Just wait a second," she insisted, and then he felt it.

"God! I love that," he said, "you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"No idea, I'm just glad to still be pregnant."

He leaned down over her in the tub and kissed her deep moving his tongue against hers. She wanted to pull him into the tub with her but he couldn't be late for work. He grinned and kissed her belly too. The fifth month was treating her well so far and she was starting to love her shape as well.

"I better go, see ya tonight."

"Have a good day, babe."

#############################

Later that day Carol was just about to catch the bus to her appointment when she heard a knock at the door. She put on the new winter coat Daryl had bought her for Christmas and her scarf and mitts. Canadian winters were no joke and today was no different. It was icy today and she was leaving early to take it slow.

"Merle, what are you doing here?"

"Daryl couldn't get off work, so he wants me to go with you to the doctor."

"You're kidding, right? He's been treating me like I'm crippled lately," she laughed, "you don't have to."

"I don't have anything to do anyway, and it's icy as hell out here, let's go," he insisted.

Carol's boots didn't have enough traction and Merle held his arm around her waist as they walked. "If I let you fall Daryl will try to kick my ass."

"Try to?" she asked.

"He's still the little one, and I'm the fighter in the family. I ain't letting you fall, though."

When they sat down in the waiting room Merle was surrounded by pregnant women and posters of babies and pregnant bellies. He didn't know where to look so he picked up a magazine and put it right back down when he discovered that it too was about pregnancy.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Yeah...yeah I'm good."

"You and Angie gonna have a family someday?"

"I think I'm too old for all this."

"Don't be silly, Merle. You'd be a great dad."

"Pfft!" he argued, "so what time are we supposed to be at city hall again?"

"2 pm. Did I tell you I had to let my dress out again?"

"Told you not to wait until you ballooned up," he teased.

"It's been so busy and we've been using all our extra money on baby things and savings."

"At least you get a honeymoon now," he said.

"It's only two days in a decent hotel, but it's gonna be a dream. I think it was worth it to save a little money first, it's not like either of us is going anywhere."

"The reception should be a good time. I took Angie shopping for new shoes and everything."

"Yeah, Mr. Preston insisted we go the hall for the dance. I wanted to see the band again before the baby comes."

"Carol?" the receptionist called.

"Do you want to come in, Merle?"

"Not if you're gettin' naked in there I don't."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not gettin' naked."

She was proud that Merle sat through the appointment and didn't faint when the doctor pulled up her sweater to measure her belly. He was so uncomfortable it was adorable.

The doctor said everything looked fine and listened to the heartbeat.

"Come here Merle, feel this!" she said, from the examining table.

"Nope."

"Get over here before it stops," she pressed.

He stood up and rolled his eyes. Carol took his hand and lay it on her right side, and he was startled to feel fluttering against his hand.

"Man, that's weird!" he said, pulling his hand back.

"No, Merle. That's your niece or nephew."

It hit him then that this creature moving around in her was real and would be related to him. The last baby he'd been around was Daryl so it was hard to get his head around.

He walked her to the bus stop and asked her if they were going to name the baby Merle.

She laughed, "Maybe for a middle name. Actually, we haven't even discussed names yet."

"You still have time to think of that, but you're gonna be a married lady tomorrow. You ready to be a Dixon?"

"More than ready!" she said.

#################################

"I really can't see it?"

"No, it's bad luck, Daryl! You can see it tomorrow."

He sat on the couch while she finished working on her dress in the bedroom.

"It's a wedding, what could go wrong?"

"I'm not taking any risks," she said firmly.

"Everything is going to be fine, babe. You're paranoid," he teased.

"Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my whole life, Daryl, and I'm leaving nothing to chance."

"Alright, alright can I see you out of it then?" he said, hoping she was yet again in the mood.

"Of course, just gimme a minute."

He grinned, thanking his lucky stars for her.

They had the cheapest rings money dared to buy and lived in a basement suite but they were both blissfully happy. Merle had found his own place the month before, he still wasn't quite ready to shack up with Angela but they were still going strong. Everything had fallen into place for them.

#############################

"She was lightening fast! Never seen anyone play fiddle like that," Barney said.

It was a busy night in the Maple Creek bar, and Barney Chapman had come back to town to see family. He was having a friendly drink with his brother and regaling him with stories of the bigger city.

"Yep, she was playing our little fall dance just this year, and now she's playing in the big hall in Saskatoon! That's impressive."

"This was a few months back, though; she's not there now."

"What happened to her?"

"She's knocked up, I heard."

"Saskatoon huh?" John said, overhearing the whole thing.

"Damn it, John! This is a private conversation; I didn't even see you over there, you snake!"

"Thanks for the information," he shot back, storming out of the bar.

"Just leave her alone, John!"

"Not if that's my kid, I'm not!"

Everyone in town had heard his ranting over Carol. It was common knowledge that John was deeply bitter and ready for retribution.


	21. Chapter 21

Angela came over early to help Carol get ready and keep her company. Daryl went out to pick up the second-hand suit he bought from the dry cleaners; this was not a fancy wedding. Starting over with nothing only five months ago put them well behind the eight ball, but it had all been worth it.

"You two are the nicest couple, you're so sweet with each other," Angela noted.

"It started out rocky, so I appreciate just being able to be with him," Carol said, pulling her slip over her head.

"You look great, Carol. It's all in your belly."

"What do you mean?"

"The women in my family get pregnant all over their bodies, it's a curse," she laughed.

"Maybe you and Merle will have little ones."

"I don't know. I'm crazy about him, but I'm not sure how serious he wants to get."

"I think he wants to be serious. He's just more complicated than he first seems, I think."

"I can wait," Angela said, "he's so good in bed, I'll wait happily...I love him."

"He's really special; I'm glad you found each other. That 'good in bed' thing must run in the family; I don't let many days pass where I'm not jumping Daryl!"

"I'm not letting him get away for anything," Angela insisted, "Wow, Carol! You look gorgeous in that dress!"

"I'm ready. Honestly, do I look ridiculous in white, being that I'm pregnant?"

"Daryl's gonna lose his mind; you look perfect."

The dress was as simple as they came. White and knee length with lace overlay. Carol had no interest in impressing anyone but Daryl.

#######################################

Saskatoon city hall was a beautiful old building with marble columns inside and dark wood wainscotting everywhere. It was classic, and she loved the look of it. The office they were getting married in had high ceilings and art all over the walls. She waited in the hall with Angie for Daryl and Merle feeling nervous and pulling her coat tighter around her shoulders.

She looked up at the huge brass clock on the wall, and they had only five minutes to get there.

"I can't believe it," Carol said, standing up, "I have to go to the bathroom again!"

"Hurry, it's right down the hall."

By the time she was finished, and she walked out the first person she saw in the hall was Daryl in a dark gray suit and navy blue tie.

"Oh, Daryl! You look so good!"

He turned and walked over to her smiling.

"We better go," he said, taking her hand, "so do I get to see this dress now?"

She shrugged her shoulders and slid her coat off.

He looked at her in amazement.

"Carol...you look...Jesus!"

He'd never seen anything like this dress; she looked more beautiful as the weeks went by. He loved her body this way; he hoped they'd have even more kids if they could.

She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Daryl and Carol!" the clerk called from the door of the office.

The ceremony was simple and nonreligious. She was surprised it was over within 30 minutes.

Hearing him said "I do" was the sweetest thing in the world.

He kissed her unapologetically until the Justice of the Peace cleared his throat uncomfortably. Merle and Angela signed as witnesses for them, and everyone left the office with huge smiles. They stood in the beautiful front lobby exchanging hugs and kisses.

"I'm kissing the bride, little brother, you gonna stop me?"

"Hey, it's up to her," he laughed.

"Come here, you!" Merle said, grabbing her and planting a huge kiss right on her lips.

"Whoooo! Damn, Merle!" Carol swooned, fanning herself.

"Alright now back off, she's mine! You got your own," Daryl laughed, pulling her back.

"Come stand over here, you three," Angela said, pulling a camera out of her handbag.

Carol stood between Daryl and Merle, and Angela took a picture. It was a beautiful place to take pictures, so they took a whole roll between the four of them.

"Finally have a picture of us...and the baby," Daryl joked.

############################################

Merle sprang for a cab and took everyone for supper.

"Carol, we have a baby/wedding gift for you back at my place, we can bring it over tomorrow," Angela told her over a glass of wine at dinner.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Carol began.

"We got you that fancy bassinet from Sears and a whole mess of diapers and diaper pins, but if you don't want it?" Merle joked.

Carol tossed a napkin at him, "I want it, I want it. OK?"

Daryl pulled her close in the booth and kissed her neck, "I can't believe you're my wife."

"I love you, Daryl. I'm so happy."

Merle smiled watching them kissing and carrying on in the corner like the rest of the world didn't exist, his brother deserved this.

###################################

Calvin surprised them at the hall with a fair sized check.

"Please, you don't have to," Carol started.

"I just put out a jar, and everyone who saw you play and everyone working here threw something in, just take it. Babies aren't cheap, and you should treat yourself."

The place was hopping, and the music was loud. Carol felt high on happiness in the crowded hall. She danced with Daryl to a slow country number played by the band she couldn't wait to get back to.

"This night couldn't get better could it?" she whispered into his neck as they danced.

"I just can't wait to get you alone," he said, holding her close.

Merle and Angela were having drinks at the bar and talking.

"You wanna get some air?" Merle asked Angela, he needed a smoke and to get out of the crowd for a minute.

"I need to use the bathroom; you go ahead."

"OK."

He walked out the back doors into the alley and instantly saw John's truck parked up down the way. Merle ducked behind a massive garbage bin and started breathing heavy.

What the fuck is he doing here?

How does he know?

He remained hidden but peeked out and saw him approaching the back doors of the hall. Merle decided right then and there that this shit was ending and it was ending now.

In a flash, he had John around the throat in a headlock. He patted him down, taking a gun from his waistband and dragged him over to the truck.

"We're gonna have a long chat, John! Gimme your fucking keys!"

John grabbed his keys out of his pocket and handed them over his shoulder to Merle.

"Get in!" Merle demanded.

"Where are we going?" John asked, looking scared.

Merle wasn't having any of his shit, not tonight. He pointed the gun in his face.

"I said get in the fucking truck!"

Merle's only focus was getting him away from Daryl and Carol. He didn't have to wonder why John was bringing a gun to the hall.

"So how do you know she's here?" Merle asked as they drove toward the city limits.

"I heard in town; someone saw her playing at the hall. I went to the hall this afternoon to find out where she was and saw the sign on the jar about her marrying your brother... Merle, where are we going?"

"Haven't decided yet, that depends on a few things. You think you're gonna walk into that hall with a loaded gun and we'll be friends, John?"

"No, I wasn't gonna use it." he answered, sounding even more afraid.

"My brother is a good man, he treats Carol the way she deserves, and if you think there's a hope in hell I'll let you fuck that up you're dreaming!"

"Just let me go, and I won't come back, I swear."

Merle turned onto the highway to give it a little more thought.

"You know what I think? I think you'll keep turning up like a bad fucking penny and make their life a misery."

"I won't; I just wanna know if that's my kid."

"You need a gun for that?"

"I don't even know why I brought it."

"Carol is like blood to me now, and she's carrying my niece or nephew, so that makes her as important to me as my brother. That baby is my brothers, she said so herself."

"Alright, I get it," John stammered.

"I just haven't decided what to do with you yet," Merle said, driving further into the blackness ahead.

"What do you mean, Merle?"

"I'm wondering if I need to kill you to keep you away from them."


	22. Chapter 22

Angela walked out back and found no sign of Merle. He would never disappear on his brother's wedding day, she began to panic but didn't want to worry Daryl and Carol on their big night.

The hall was so crowded and loud she was starting to think he could be in there for all she knew. She walked in endless circles catching glimpses here and there of Carol looking happier than she's ever seen anyone and Daryl right by her side looking the same.

They'd be leaving any minute, and in the end, she couldn't tell them he'd been missing for an hour. When she told them goodbye she deflected the issue with an excuse, they deserved to have some peace and Angela wouldn't stop looking until she found him anyway.

"You know Merle; he's around here somewhere. Go! Enjoy your honeymoon!"

As soon as Daryl and Carol left in the cab, she went into full panic mode asking anyone who'd listen if they had seen him. Normally Merle disappearing could be taken as a Merle thing to do but not tonight...

###############################

Carol had nothing but a small overnight bag; she didn't plan to leave the room until checkout time. When the door closed, she walked over to the window and looked out on downtown Saskatoon with a grin. Life had thrown her such a curveball when Daryl walked into her life. She took off her coat and tossed it on the bed. It was a bone-chilling January night, and the city was covered in a blanket of white snow. Daryl came and wrapped his arms around her from behind and lay his hands on her stomach. They didn't say a word for a long time; they didn't need to. The uphill battle they had gone through for this moment was apparent to them both.

Daryl kissed her neck, and she closed her eyes taking it in. She let out a soft sigh as his hands moved up her body. The city lights and sparkling snow from the 6th floor and his open mouth moving toward her ear made her feel like she was in a dream.

"Can I take you to bed, Mrs. Dixon?" he whispered.

She turned to him, and he stepped back pulling her with him to the bed where he sat on the edge. She ran her fingers through his hair as he pressed he face to her belly.

"The baby doesn't mind this does he?"

"He?"

"Yep! It's a boy, didn't you know?"

"No, how do you know that?"

"He told me," Daryl, grinned.

"Stop it! I won't have you two conspiring against me before he even gets here."

Daryl laughed and started looking for a zipper. She turned for him, and he unzipped her dress, and she slid it down her body.

"Damn! This is new!" he exclaimed, checking out her new underwear.

"You can thank Angie for this," she giggled.

He pulled her onto his lap on the edge of the bed and kissed her back letting his hands run all over her breasts and thighs.

She ground her hips onto his lap making him groan loudly.  
She turned her head enough to kiss him, and he couldn't stop himself touching her new white panties.

"Jesus, Daryl!"

He gently rolled her onto the bed and got onto his knees pulling his tie loose around his neck with one hand while eyeing her like she was dessert.

She raised up on her elbows letting her mind capture the sight of him in her memories.

"I couldn't want you more than I do right now," she said, breathlessly.

He slid his suit jacket off and tossed in on a chair next to the bed and worked on the buttons of his dress shirt so slowly she was starting to get anxious.

By the time his shirt was off, and his hands moved to his belt she was sitting in front of him and swatting his hands away to do it herself.

She stripped him and kissed him hard pulling him down over her. He wrapped her right leg around his back and pressed his hard cock against her pure white panties as she whined for more.

"I didn't just marry you for you to torture me with it, Daryl," she panted.

He moved down her body with his mouth and kissed her lower belly with his hands on her hips.

"This is just as bad. Give it to me...don't make me beg on my wedding night."

She slid her panties down her legs, and he took off her bra, paying a few minutes of special attention to her breasts. She reached down grabbing his ass and growled, and he thrust into her.

He fucked her nice and slow not missing a beat, pulling her hips up off the bed just a few inches as he moved.

"Jesus! Yes!," she hissed. The angle was incredible, and she was so close already to letting it go. He looked so good she'd had to fight back from dragging him into a restroom for a quickie all evening.

He could sense her teetering on the edge and brought his hot mouth down over her nipple sucking hard and thrusting just a little harder.

She whined and sobbed out an orgasm that could likely be heard all over the 6th floor, and he beamed with pride that he'd done his husbandly duty.

It was another hour before they finished and then she lay in the huge bathtub with a pint of cold milk while Daryl lit candles and left her to relax.

The boy who had arrived with the room service said he'd never brought milk to the honeymoon suite at midnight before. Daryl tipped him and took the tray with a chuckle.

"She's pregnant, and she likes her milk, what 'cha gonna do?" Daryl asked with a wink, closing the door.

###################################

"You don't have to do that, Merle! I'll go I just wanted to know if that's my baby."

"She didn't want anything from you in the divorce! All Carol wanted was her freedom, and you couldn't just leave it be!"

"She just up and left in the middle of the night and I couldn't even want answers?" John asked.

"You treated her like dirt, John! You really needed her to spell that out for you? You don't deserve answers!"

Things were taking on a heated tone, and their voices got louder. Merle didn't want to have to kill anyone, but as he continued driving into nowhere, he couldn't think of another way out. He was racking his brain for an answer that would keep Daryl and Carol safe but didn't involve him taking this man into the bush and putting a bullet in his head.

"Just stop the truck! I'll leave it alone, Merle."

"Don't believe you, can't believe you," Merle repeated in a tone devoid of emotion.

He hated being put in this position. Merle wanted this man dead but not his blood on his hands.

"You can believe me! I only cared about the baby, but if it ain't mine, I'm done."

"If you come back and lay a hand on them, it's on me. I can't have that."

Merle was starting to think maybe John really was only concerned about that baby, maybe he could believe him. He wanted to; he didn't want to be a killer.

He began to slow the truck and pulled out the gun to unload it before he did something stupid. This had to stop; he needed to pull over and think.

The second John saw the gun he lunged, and Merle grabbed the wheel, shoving John with his elbow hard. The truck raced toward the ditch when Merle slammed on the gas unconsciously. They began to fishtail on the black ice, but John wouldn't stop wrestling with him.

"Jesus Christ, John, stop! I'm just pulling over!"

John grabbed for the gun and Merle cranked the wheel trying to get out of traffic.

The truck hit the shoulder and rolled three times before settling in a snowbank far into the ditch. Steam billowed from the radiator and the headlights shined out into a barren white wheat field...


	23. Chapter 23

It was surreal, one moment he was right next to her and the next he had completely disappeared. Soon the hall was starting to become quieter, and couples and groups began shuffling out. Angela's heart dropped. Who should she go to? The police? The hospital?

She sat for a moment before catching the last bus home. When she got to the bar, and she had hoped he might be there, for some reason. Her brother was running the bar and having a hell of time managing, but she didn't care, she needed to find Merle. A call to the police proved they were unconvinced that a man disappearing from a wedding was anything more than a drunken misadventure that would soon be resolved.

She called the hospital and asked if he had been brought in.

"Are you family?"

"I'm his girlfriend, why does that matter? I just need to know if he's there."

"We can't pass on any information like that to girlfriends, Miss."

"Fine." Angela slammed the phone down and growled. She was terrified and didn't know where to go or what to do.

Why would he leave?

She sat on her bed holding one of his t-shirts in her hands and cried.

First thing in the morning she took the bus to Daryl and Carol's hotel and apologized profusely for turning up.

"I've been up all night! I don't know what to do! I just have no idea where he went, and the hospital won't tell me anything!"

"Come in, sit down," Daryl said, pulling her in and sitting her on a chair.

"When did you see him last?"

"About an hour before you left last night, I just didn't want to worry you on your wedding night."

"Let's get to the hospital if they won't say anything over the phone," Carol said, throwing her sweater on and grabbing her coat, "if he's not there we'll go to the police."

They took a cab to the hospital, and Carol sat with Angie while Daryl went to get information.

He waited at the counter of the emergency department for anyone to pay him enough attention to ask a question.

"My brother disappeared from my wedding last night; we just need to know if he's here."

"Name?" asked the woman behind the desk.

"Merle Dixon."

She pulled out a file folder and started going through names on the list.

"Yes, he's on the fourth floor. He was brought in last night after a motor vehicle accident."

"I don't understand; he doesn't even own a vehicle."

"They said the vehicle belonged to the other occupant. You'll need to sign in here and go up to the ward for more information."

Daryl signed the sheet she handed him and told her he had to go back and get his wife and friend.

"Take the elevator to the fourth floor and check in at the desk."

Daryl walked back to Angela and Carol, Angela looked frantic.

"He's here, come on."

They check in at the desk and were taken to his room. Merle looked battered up, had his head bandaged and a cast on his left leg.

"What happened?" Angie asked, running to his side.

"Come here," he said, trying to sit up and holding out his arms.

None of them knew how he'd gotten there and he wasn't speaking, he just held onto Angela for dear life. Daryl and Carol shared an uncomfortable glance.

After a few minutes, he finally let go of her and looked over at Carol.

"I need to tell you something, Carol."

Carol had no idea why he'd need to tell her something specifically but came over to sit on the bed.

"John turned up last night at the hall," he began.

"What? Where is he?" she asked.

"You need to just listen," he started again, "He had a gun. I took it from him, and we ended up on the highway. I don't know where the hell I was going, but I had to get him away from you and Daryl. We argued, and when I went to pull over he grabbed for the gun, and I rolled the truck. It was so slippery, and I couldn't get control. Carol...he didn't make it."

Her head dropped, and she didn't know what to think of anything he'd just said. Carol felt a surprising amount of sadness but knew that Merle had likely saved Daryl's life. She lay her head on his chest and hugged him. He ached everywhere from the accident and winced.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," he said, holding her.

"I know, it's OK, Merle," she said softly. She was crying although she wasn't entirely sure why she didn't want anyone dead, and Merle looked very injured.

"Thank you, Merle," Daryl said, shaking his hand.

"I still can't believe all the things you've done for me Merle, I never met anyone like you," Carol said, through a flood of tears.

"Stop it; you'll get me blubbering! They got me on pain medication in here," he joked, squeezing her shoulder, "I need to talk to my girl for a minute here."

"Of course," Daryl said, taking Carol to the waiting room.

Merle reached for Angela, and the moment she was in his arms he let go and cried harder than he had since he was a kid. He couldn't stop, and he didn't want to, he needed to do it.

"I'm so glad you're OK," she said, kissing his neck.

"That son of a bitch is dead, and I wanted it to happen," he said, still clinging to her.

"It's not your fault, Merle."

"I couldn't let him get to Daryl," he said, pulling himself back under control.

"Merle, listen to me! You very likely saved his life. You did a good thing, and from everything, you told me about John he was looking for trouble."

"You still want me, Angela?"

"Of course," she said, hugging him again.

"I'm stuck here for a few weeks but, will you come live with me when I get out?"

"I'd love to," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"I don't want to wait anymore. I know you're the one I want, I knew from the beginning."

She grinned and lay in the bed next to him being careful not to hurt him.

#########################

"I can't believe it, Daryl," she said, still tearing up, "I don't know why I'm crying, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Carol. He was a human being even if he did have problems."

"I can't believe he brought a gun, who knows what might have happened without Merle. We could have been killed, but he stuck his neck out for us again...your brother is really amazing."

"He really is, I probably wouldn't have you without him."

"I just can't believe he's dead. Why did it have to end like that?" she asked, wiping her face.

"He just couldn't let it go for some reason; I don't know, babe."

"As long as you're OK," she said, leaning against his shoulder.


	24. Chapter 24

_**32 Weeks** _

"I swear to God this bra doesn't fit anymore," Carol said, standing in front of the bathroom mirror trying to stuff her breasts into the cups.

"That's completely normal," Daryl said, "it's caused by hormones and increased blood flow. Is your skin itchy too?"

"Yeah," she answered. He sounded like a doctor to her lately, he'd done so much reading about this. She was embarrassed to admit he knew more about it than she did.

"That's normal too," he said, laying back on the bed relaxing.

She took off the bra giving up and then searched in her drawer for anything that might fit better. It was a day off for Daryl and he was in full relaxation mode.

"Damn, they are bigger!" he said, looking up at her.

She turned and grinned at him, he was an animal lately but so was she.

"Lemme feel em!" he said, enthusiastically.

She crawled onto the bed in just her skirt and he took both handfuls with a wide smile across his face.

"Fuck me! That's nice!"

"We don't have much time; she'll be here soon."

She had a very round belly now but wasn't showing anywhere else too much yet. She was finding sex a little awkward with him on top and she didn't have the stamina she once did when she was on top anymore.

She lay her head on the pillow and he rolled over pulling her leg around his hip. He pushed her skirt down over her hips and pulled her as close as he could but they weren't making contact where they wanted to.

He touched her through her underwear and she groaned with need. It had been a week since they had sex last, Daryl was working a lot of overtime.

She hissed and pushed everything off desperate for skin to skin touching.

He kissed down her body from her neck to her breasts and was enjoying the new feel of them.

"Are they sore too?"

"Yes, but how do you know that? Or did your book tell you?"

"Yep! I'll be gentle," he said, taking her nipple in his mouth and just moving his tongue over it.

Carol felt every touch setting her on fire, and she clung to his head as he drove her mad.

He moved his attention down further to her belly and she could never help giggling as he kissed her huge belly and then disappeared out of view. She could just see his hands on her hips and moving occasionally over her stomach as he ran his tongue over her.

"Daryl...I..."

He knew she was close already so he used his fingers inside her she gasped softly. She was holding out though as long as she could, it felt amazing. Daryl knew just what to do with his mouth and tongue.

He never licked directly on her clit until she was just about ready, he knew exactly what she liked and that she was sensitive.

He paused for a second looking up at the clock, "Come on, you."

She was moaning and then whining that he had stopped.

He grinned and went back to it moving his tongue rapidly back and forth across her clit and that's when she broke.

"Jesus Christ Almighty!" she sighed, into the pillow next to her.

Her legs shook, and she fell limp on the mattress.

He climbed over her and noticed it had gotten awkward trying to get as close to her as he wanted.

"Let's try something, Carol. Roll over."

"Huh? Why?" she asked, looking lost.

"Merle said we should try and do it this way cause then-"

"We're taking sex advice from Merle? You talk to him about this?" she asked, laughing her head off and turning red.

"Do you not want to?" he asked, anxious to get inside her. She was killing him with those curves these days.

"OK," she said, turning her back to him, "this feels like we're animals or something."

She couldn't help giggling, and then he held onto her hips, and she felt him behind her.

She bent over a little more, and suddenly he slid into her, and she closed her eyes tight loving the sensation.

"That OK?" he asked.

"More...move, Daryl!"

He'd take that as approval and started moving swift and smooth as she dropped her head and shoulders to the pillow in front of her.

She was breathing heavier and letting out little whines and gasps.

He leaned over and let his hand move between her legs and she had a sneaking suspicion she'd be screaming the house down.

"Jesus! More...please...harder."

He dragged his nails softly down her spine with his other hand and she arched her back feeling him even deeper inside her. Along with his finger tips circling her clit she growled into the pillow and then called his name repeatedly at top volume.

"Fuck! Daryl!...fuck..."

He wished they'd tried this sooner and with all her whining and screaming and swearing he knew he was right there too. He could feel her cumming on his dick and it was more than he could handle.

He clung to her hips hard and gave it every inch and every drop of his energy finishing the job just in time to hear a knock at the door.

"Damn it! I'll get it," he said, jumping up to grab some pants.

He got to the door with sweat across his forehead, messed up hair and only sweat pants on.

"Again? Wow," Angie said, with a wolf's grin as she walked in passed him.

"Yeah, again. I'll just see if she's ready."

He walked back into the bedroom, and she was standing in her skirt with her hands on her belly.

"I swear it knows when we're doing that," she laughed.

"It just causes your uterus contracts a little when you reach orgasm," he said in a completely normal tone, handing her her slip.

"Seriously, Daryl, you sound like a scientist or something."

She finished getting dressed and met up with Angela for her doctor's appointment.

"Bye, Daryl."

"Wait," he said, handing her some money.

"What's this for? You need me to pick something up?"

"Yeah, you need those uh...you know?"

She grinned, for a man who just fucked her brains out, he couldn't say the word bra in front of Angela.

"Got ya, thanks, babe!" she winked, letting him off the hook.

###################

"You two are insatiable!" Angela laughed, starting the car.

Merle and Angela had bought a cheap car from her brother, and it was a God send with the baby coming.

"So have you picked out names yet?"

"He likes Sara for a girl but no boy names yet, I think Sara is a good name. I'm happy with it."

"You'll have to think of a boy name too. Tick tock, Carol."

The doctor was happy with everything, and her blood pressure was good, the appointments were getting monotonous.

"I need to go to the department store before we go back, it's just down the road," Carol said on their way out of the doctors.

"OK, what do you need?"

"New bras, mine don't fit me anymore."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yep! You have all this to look forward to. When are you going to tell Merle anyway?"

"I'm going to tell him tonight actually. I hope he's excited."

"I think he will be after he gets up from fainting," Carol teased.


	25. Chapter 25

Merle got home after work ready to spend some quality time with Angie and found her bustling around the kitchen.

"What's all this about darlin'? It ain't my birthday."

"Just making you a nice dinner, Merle."

Angela made his favorite food and dressed especially nice for the occasion. After spending the afternoon sharing girl talk with Carol, she was excited. She couldn't wait to see his face when she told him.

She offered him a beer as he sat on the couch savoring the smell of homemade lasagna in the oven. She kissed his cheek and went back to the kitchen to finish up.

"So how's Carol doing anyway?" he asked, stretching out to relax.

"She's doing really well, it won't be long till Daryl's up to his eyeballs in diapers and baby things," she said, opening the oven to check on dinner.

"That's a young man's game!" Merle replied.

"Is it?" she asked.

"Don't you think so? I missed the boat on that one, but it's perfect for Daryl," he said, laughing.

Angela didn't know what to say, and she wasn't the type to be emotional but she felt devastated. She tossed her oven mitts onto the kitchen table and walked into the living room.

"So...you don't want...?" She couldn't quite get the words out.

Angela did what she considered to be a girly thing and locked herself in the bathroom to cry. She had softened since being with Merle. She always had to be tough and watch her own back at the bar, but she had let herself feel safe with him.

She could hear Merle on the other side of the door knocking and asking her what happened.

"Just leave me alone!" she said, not even trying to hide her crying voice.

"What did I do?" he asked, trying to fiddle with the doorknob to open the door, "Come out here! You know I'll never figure it out by myself."

"Merle, I didn't know you don't want kids."

"It ain't that; I'm just too old now. I think I waited too long being an idiot with women and missed that chance."

Angela sat on the other side of the door leaning her back against it with her knees up. This was a nightmare, she had envisioned him looking at her the way Daryl looked at Carol and she sobbed even louder into her hands.

"Darlin' tell me what I did, I'm sorry," he pleaded.

"Merle...I'm pregnant."

The only sound was her crying, she wanted to hide. Her good news had come out as a tearful admission through a closed door.

"That's great!" he exclaimed, trying to get the door open again. "Open the door!"

She frowned in confusion wondering what he was talking about, surely it wasn't the baby.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'm pregnant."

"I heard ya, get out here!"

She opened the door looking at him like he'd lost his mind.

"But you said..."

He cut her off kissing her and lifting her up off the floor.

"Merle!" she shrieked.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" he offered, lowering her to the floor and kissing her face.

"Are you insane? You just said you don't want a baby!"

"Angie, it's stupid. Just forget what I said."

"No, I can't. I don't understand."

"It doesn't matter what I said; I do want it. I have to deal with my own bullshit, Angie. I swear to you I want it, OK?"

"What bullshit? Merle, you have to tell me what on earth you're thinking. I just don't understand."

He let her go and sat down at the kitchen table. He dropped his head to his hands for a minute, like he was looking for the words.

"I see how people look at us sometimes; I look a lot older than you, honey. If we have a baby, they'll think I'm the kid's grandpa or something. I just don't want to embarrass you."

She sank onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so proud to be yours, don't you know that?" she uttered.

"You could have a much younger man than me, darlin', that's all I'm saying."

"I don't want anybody else, Merle."

She kissed his forehead and looked into his eyes, "I only want you as the father of my children."

"Even if people think-"

"I couldn't give a fuck what people think, Merle! I love you."

"Angie, I didn't think I wanted any of this. Living with a woman and having babies and living the straight life but I want it with you."

"Good cause I'm not letting you get away," she said, nuzzling her face into his neck. She always felt so safe in his big arms.

"I keep thinking of that month when I thought I'd never have a chance with you again...I want to marry you, Angie."

"Are you asking?"

"Yes. It probably doesn't seem like a great deal for you but I'll love you as long as I live and I'll treat you good. I promise."

"Merle...that's the sweetest thing I ever heard, yes I'll marry you."

###################

Daryl was enjoying the end of a pleasant day off with his feet up on the couch. The radio was on and Carol was in the bath drinking her milk, she had started getting up in the night for it sometimes. He thought the whole thing was strange and yet adorable.

He growled when the phone rang, it was 6 pm, and nobody ever called except Angie or Merle.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, may I speak with Carol Peletier please?"

"Her name is Carol Dixon for starters, who's this?" Daryl hated getting strange, suspicious sounding calls like this.

"My name is Frank Rosler. I'm calling from Regina concerning the estate of Mr. John Peletier and I'd like to speak with her."

"They were divorced before he passed away so..."

"Well, this still concerns her in that she is named in the will."

"Just a moment, she's in the tub. You're calling a little late in the day."

"I take it you're her new husband?"

"Yes. John died ages ago, why are you calling now?"

"These kinds of matters take time, Sir. You can leave her in peace. What we need is for her to come to our joint office in Saskatoon to meet with an executor if it's possible."

"OK, when?"

"Is tomorrow too soon? We can arrange it around her work schedule as well."

"She's not working right now; tomorrow should be fine."

Daryl collected the rest of the information and went to let Carol know.

"Babe, we just got the weirdest call," he said. walking into the bathroom and sitting on the toilet seat next to the tub.

Carol was fully relaxed in steamy hot water with her round belly sticking out through the bubbles.

"Yeah?" she sighed, in a half asleep voice.

"It was a lawyer; he wants you to meet with his office about John's will."

"Can you come with me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll take the afternoon off tomorrow."

"We were divorced, why do they want to talk to me?"

"That's what I told him, but he said your name is on the will.

"Come here," she said, reaching her arms up to him.

Daryl leaned over the tub to give her a kiss, and she pulled him down.

"Wait...wait...I..." he stuttered, as he slid into the water between her legs, "Carol!"

She grinned and sat up straight grabbing his wet shirt and pulling him to her.

Her impromptu ambush techniques were getting better all the time. Daryl had never felt so desirable, he could be doing just about anything, and there she'd be grabbing at him.

She took his face in her hands and pushed her tongue into his mouth while trying to get onto her knees.

"Carol...careful," he warned.

When she was hot, she seemed to forget she was pregnant and could get clumsy.

She ignored him and finally got up onto her knees moving her hands under the water to rub her hand over the crotch of his pants.

"Jesus!" he hissed.

She was wet and slippery and gorgeous, so he decided to go with it, unbuttoning his shirt as she wrestled with his belt.

Two people having sex in a standard bathtub was ridiculous enough, never mind when one of them is 8 months pregnant. This was a make out session that would end in the bed eventually. Daryl loved his life these days, he didn't even have to try to get her attention. She had put on enough weight to have curves and she had a beautiful glow about her. Carol was happy and relax and healthy and he loved every single second of it.

#####################

Daryl came home at noon to take her to the lawyers office.

"Still so strange that they want to talk to me, why would he even have my name on his will?"

"He mustn't have changed it after you left," Daryl said, holding her cardigan out for her to put on. It was a cool April day but it would soon be warm and they couldn't wait, Saskatchewan winters were long and painful.

The bus ride left her feeling nervous wondering when she'd hear the last of his name.

The lawyer from the phone had shown up to deal with this matter personally, and they sat on the other side of the desk waiting for an explanation.

"Can I get either of you a coffee or something?" Frank offered.

"No, thank you," Carol answered, hoping he'd get to the point quickly.

"Alright," he said, opening a file folder, "Mr. Peletier, as you may well know, owned the farm and all equipment and his only family is in Ontario. As far as you're concerned he has left the bulk of his estate to you and some additional money to his sister in Alberta."

"What?"

"Here we are Ma'am, have a look."

She looked over the paper showing how everything was to be settled.

Sure enough, John had left the farm and almost everything he owned to her. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Daryl, I...this makes no sense."

Daryl looked at her confused and then back at the lawyer.

"What if she doesn't want to live on the farm?"

"You can sell it or anything you like; it's yours now."

"We didn't end things well..." Carol said, under her breath.

"This is law and under the law you are the rightful owner regardless of any personal matters. We'll need you to sign some papers and it will take a while to process everything but if you are choosing to sell you can put it on the market right away as long as the give the real estate agent my number to explain the situation."

She signed multiple documents and sat astounded next to Daryl. The lawyer left the room to get her copies made, and she tried to wrap her head around what it all meant.

"So, what do you want to do, Carol?" Daryl asked, taking her hand.


	26. Chapter 26

_**35 weeks** _

Three weeks passed since Carol had gone to see the lawyer and she still had no idea what they should do. They discussed it with a real estate agent, but it was still up in the air.

She liked it in Saskatoon and, with a baby, life on a farm would be hard.

"It's up to you, Carol, but why don't we take a drive up there in Merle's car and see how you feel? We could go tomorrow."

The drive up felt strange to her, everything looked familiar, but she was a different woman since she'd been here last. Being in a car this long at 35 weeks was uncomfortable, and she rubbed her stomach and stretched her back often. She felt as though her ribs might split her in two like a wishbone and wanted to lay down but she needed to see the house for some reason.

She was using the bathroom at every rest stop and was starting to feel ready for the pregnancy to be over.

"You OK, babe? Let's go back; I don't think you're up to this."

"I'm good, but this baby likes to move a lot lately."

"That's my boy!" he said, laughing.

"Don't all men think it's a boy?"

"Nope! Merle says they're having a girl."

She rolled her eyes but smiled picturing big, gruff, gravely voiced Merle with a baby girl.

"I can't picture him changing diapers," she laughed.

"He used to change mine, but let's not get into that."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, my mom wasn't much of a mom; she drank too much. He's 11 years older, so he took care of me a lot. Taught me how to piss standing up," he laughed.

"That's kinda sweet."

"Even now he's more of a parent than our real parents ever were. I don't worry about him as a dad."

"Me neither," she said, looking out the window as they pulled into town, "My mom is still furious at me for not calling sooner to let her know I'm OK, but she'll soon get over it when she has a grandchild."

"Do you want to stop for anything or just go to the house?"

"Just go to the house."

She felt her apprehension grow as they approached it and when they finally got there, she got out of the car, eyeing the place suspiciously.

"It feels like a million years ago already doesn't it?" he asked, taking her hand and approaching the back door.

"Kinda."

She half expected John to walk out the door and start screaming at them.

She took the key from the mailbox and opened the door. It was cold and dark, and she didn't want to go in at first.

"It's just a house, babe."

Daryl walked in and turned on the light, looking around.

"What do you think?"

"It's a lot of work to run this place, and we'll have a baby."

"Maybe Merle could come help?"

"He'll have his own baby soon; I don't know. What do you think?"

"I kinda want it, but I don't want you here around bad memories if it will bother you. You could always sell it too."

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"This is 100% up to you."

"I think if we can get the place completely cleared out and fixed up, we could make it ours...maybe."

She took her fiddle from the front closet; she wanted a piece if her old life.

They stopped to have a look at the barn where they had fallen in love, and she wanted to make love to him again in the hay loft. That's what clinched it in her mind. It was just a house, and they could make their own memories here.

"Do you know how much you used to drive me crazy milking every morning?" he said, grinning.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, I used to watch you from the back of that stall there," he said, pointing.

"You're a naughty boy, aren't you?"

"I'd never get you up that ladder now, would I?"

"Probably not, but how about in a few months?"

"You want to come here?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, I want to make this place ours, and I want you up there in that hay loft every time we get the chance."

Back in the car, she began feeling tightening and panicked.

"What's wrong?" he asked, watching her lean her head back and blow air out slow through pursed lips.

"Just feels tight, it's weird. Then it goes away."

"Probably Braxton Hicks," he said, calmly, "it's not painful, right?"

"No, just strange...I just can't wait to get out of the car."

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't have done this now," he said, and then added, "be a good boy in there and stop being mean to Mama!"

She laughed at this; he'd never spoken to the baby before, she liked it.

##################

"Do you think they'll move away?" Angela asked.

"No idea, hope not," Merle said, not really concerned with them at the moment.

He was in the process of yanking off her clothes for a late afternoon quickie.

"Merle, we only have an hour."

"That's plenty of time, now stop talking and come sit on my lap."

Merle was already butt naked and fresh out of the shower. She grinned and climbed onto his lap on the bed.

She was still in her panties and left them on just to tease him.

She straddled him and kissed his neck undoing her bra to let her breasts fall in his face.

"Are we gonna have a problem? Get your panties off! Since when are you a tease?"

She giggled and stood up bending over in his face to slide them down her legs, her long blonde hair spilling all over her back.

"God damn it!" he exclaimed, under his breath, "Come ride me, darlin'."

She loved his voice; it always sent electricity through her blood. She climbed onto his lap again and sank down onto his dick.

She let out a satisfied moan and rolled her hips over him. He took both handfuls of her ass and bit her throat rocking her against him.

He moved one hand between them and touched her clit as she fucked him. She was clinging to his head with both hands while he moved his fingertips over her slow and smooth. She could feel her body twitch around his cock and she gasped sensing it take over.

"That's right...you feel that?" he whispered into her long hair kissing her neck.

"I feel it..."

"You're too beautiful for me, Angie."

He said this occasionally, and she told him repeatedly it was nonsense, but still she heard it sometimes.

She took his hands and held them as she rode him and kissed his mouth.

"You're my man, Merle. Always."

She started to move faster, and he brought his mouth to her nipples sucking and kissing everywhere he could reach.

Soon he got back to her clit, and that was all she wrote.

"Jesus! Mmmmm..."

She panted and clung to him as they came together which was a rare treat. The sensation of his dick inside her as they both hit the wall was so intense she thought of it long after it was over.

He held onto her tight, breathing heavy and kissing her shoulders. His big hands drifted over her back in adoration of its smoothness.

The phone started ringing, and she groaned trying to get up to answer it.

"Awww leave it, baby, stay with me," he whined, still not wanting to let go.

"I'll just be a second," she said, climbing off.

Merle lay back on the bed feeling wrecked and very happy. She was gone for ten minutes, and he was just about asleep when she walked back in.

"Daryl took Carol to the hospital."

He jumped up at the news, "What's wrong with her?"

"He says it's probably a false alarm, so he'll call us when he knows more."

#################

They wouldn't let him in. He sat in the waiting room smoking one cigarette after another with a group of equally nervous looking men. She was all alone after everything she'd been through with previous pregnancies, and he couldn't get the look in her eyes out of his head. She had fear all over her face as they parted and there was nothing he could do or say, they had told him to leave and wait with the rest of the men. He hoped the baby wasn't coming; it was still too soon.

After an hour he started asking the others how long they'd been there.

"I've been here a long time...bout 7 hours now," one man said.

A few others had been there even longer.

Daryl sat for two more hours before her doctor came to speak to him.

"She's in active labor, and she'll be delivering sometime in the next 12 hours I'd say."

"It's too soon, though, can't you do something?" he asked, feeling terrified.

"It's happening, Sir. There's nothing we can do, but it's 35 weeks so besides being underweight the baby should be healthy."

"Is this because I took her out of town today?"

"No, it's just time. We don't know why they come early, Sir."

"Can I, at least, see her for a minute?"

"Yes, but just a few minutes."

She was leaning back and staring at the ceiling, and when he walked in, she broke down.

"Hey...the doctor said it's gonna be OK," he began.

"What if it isn't?" she said, wiping her face on his shoulder as he held her.

"If it isn't, I'll be right here, and we'll deal with it together, but it's going to be fine. I promise."

She tensed up and started to breath heavy, and he froze.

"What do I do?" he asked.

She panted and moaned digging her fingers into his upper arm until he hissed.

After a minute or so she relaxed a little and lay back on the pillow.

"Is it really bad?"

"...yes."

"I wish I could stay."

Soon he was tossed out to the waiting room again, but he kissed her slow before leaving.

"I love you. Our boy is gonna be just fine, Carol, he told me so," he smiled and left the room as ordered.

Daryl broke down and called Merle and Angie a few hours later; he needed someone to talk to. He hoped he hadn't just lied to his wife, promising her all would be well.

Angie hugged him the second she walked in. "Is she OK?"

"I think so, they haven't told me a thing yet and it's been 3 hours since I saw her."

"This can take ages, brother. Find a good book or something," Merle said, patting him on the back, "that girl's a fighter, she'll be fine."

The wait was excruciating, and 6 hours later he was starting to lose his mind.

"You two can go home and get rest; it's late," he offered.

"We're good," Angie insisted, "we aren't leaving you alone, Daryl."

Merle was asleep on a wooden bench while Daryl and Angie were drinking bad hospital coffee and chatting.

When the doctor finally did come back, he had a smile on his face.

"Mr. Dixon, you have a little boy."

"I knew it! How's my wife?"

"Exhausted but fine, come on."

"She needs to stay in the hospital for a few days. It was a very difficult delivery, and you'll need to be around for her," the doctor informed him.

"Of course I will," Daryl said, defensively.

Carol looked pale and had broken blood vessels around her eyes.

"You OK? Where's the baby?"

She motioned that she needed water and tried to sit up but couldn't. He gave her some water with a straw, and she coughed for a minute before finally speaking.

"He's in the nursery, can you go see him?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"I need to see you first," he said, hugging her gently.

"Was it horrible?"

"Yes, but he's here, and besides being small they say he's healthy, so I don't care," she smiled weakly.

"So, what are we calling him?" he asked.

"I've been thinking a lot about that, and I picked a name but..."

"But what?"

"I asked Angie if it's OK and she said yes, but I didn't ask you yet. I thought I had more time to bring it up."

"What is it?"

"I want to name the baby Merle."

"How come?"

"I don't think we'd be together if not for him. He didn't have to help me, but he stepped up so many times. You could have been killed on our wedding night; we'll never know how that might have gone down. I just can't think of a better name. Merle almost died to protect us."

"You're right. I'm fine with it, babe."

He kissed her forehead and then she insisted he go see the baby.

"Please see if you can introduce him to Angie and Merle," she called before he left the room.

"I will. I love you, Carol! I'll be right back."


	27. Chapter 27

Daryl approached the desk at the nursery like he was committing a crime, slow and cautious.

"Name?" the nurse asked in a perfunctory manner.

"Uh...Daryl Dixon."

"Come with me," she said, picking up a clipboard and turning her back.

She led him down a row of infants, and he tried to imagine what theirs would look like.

She pointed to a bassinet with a tiny sleeping infant swaddled in a blanket like a parcel.

"This one is yours, Sir. You can take him to his mother so she can feed him. Just sign here."

He signed the paper and looked at her wondering what he was allowed to do.

She finally smiled, much to his relief.

"You can pick him up, Sir. Do you need help?"

"He's so small!"

"He's 6 pounds," she said, "but he has all the world to grow in."

She waited for him to move and finally rolled her eyes, picking up the baby and handing it to him.

"Here you go."

He couldn't wrap his head around this tiny creature being his. The baby had red hair just like his dad. It also had red blotchy skin, a typical newborn.

He looked down at him and then kissed him between the eyes.

"He's got lovely red hair," the nurse commented.

"He's perfect."

He held him in his arms, and he didn't move a muscle, he stayed completely calm and sleeping. Daryl followed the woman out of the nursery, and she advised him to take the baby in a plastic bassinet with wheels back to his mother.

"Can I have my brother come in to meet him?"

"Briefly," she said.

When he got back to the room, Carol was sitting up drinking some more water.

"Let me see him!" she said, holding out her arms.

He handed her the baby, and she grinned.

"Isn't he beautiful?"

"He is, he's got red hair just like my dad," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She cradled him in her arms, and right away he started to fuss and cry.

"He's probably just hungry," she said, "go get Angie and Merle."

She untied her gown and started nursing. Although logically Daryl had been expecting this it was still strange to see for the first time.

His head tilted unconsciously to the side, and he stared at the baby taking over what was normally his territory.

"What's the matter?" she asked, noticing his odd expression.

"Uh...nothing...I'll just go get them...you gonna keep doing that?"

"I can cover up, but I'm pretty sure Merle's seen breasts before. Hand me that receiving blanket, please."

She lay the blanket over her shoulder, and he kissed her properly for the first time since the baby arrived.

"I'm so proud of you, Carol."

It was very late, and he was surprised to see Angie still wide awake but not surprised to see Merle still sleeping.

Angie dove into his arms with excitement, "How are they?"

"Great! He's perfect! Come have a look but wake up that lazy bugger. Does he even know what she decided for a name?"

"Nope! He's gonna be shocked," she said, giggling as she nudged him awake.

"Come on, honey, let's go meet the baby."

Merle got up groaning and stretching.

"That bench is fuckin' torture to sleep on!"

Angie grinned shaking her head, taking him by the hand to meet his nephew.

Carol was burping the baby over her shoulder when they entered the room.

"Awwww lemme see!" Merle said, walking over to Carol with his hands held out. He turned into a teddy bear the second he caught sight of the baby, and Angie found it very endearing.

She handed the baby over slowly, and Merle held him out in front of his face with one big hand under his bottom and the other supporting his head and neck.

"A redhead, that figures! Where the rest of him? He's so small!"

Merle leaned over the bed and kissed Carol on the lips again. "You still look gorgeous!" he said, winking.

Any other woman might find it odd or get upset, but Angie knew where she stood and that she was the only one Merle had eyes for. Merle was a natural flirt, and it's part of what she loved about him.

"So are we just callin' him 'baby' or what?" he asked.

"Merle, come sit here for a second," Carol said, patting the bed next to her. He sat down, still smiling at the baby and then tucking him in the corner of his arm.

"So?" he asked again.

"When Daryl and I first met...it was a recipe for disaster, and you helped us. You didn't have to and I'm very grateful. You have been the big brother I never had and you've always been there for Daryl. In fact Daryl might not even be here if you hadn't intervened on our wedding night. So, the baby's name is Merle."

"But...Merle is an ugly name, honey."

"No it isn't, and I won't hear any arguments about it. I am proud to name my son after you. I love you, Merle."

Merle turned to Daryl and Angie, and they both nodded in approval. Merle moved the baby to his other arm as if it were nothing; he was more comfortable handling him than even Carol was.

He kissed the baby and looked at Carol like she was nuts.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

He paused a moment and took it in before deciding she probably had her mind made up; Carol knew what she wanted.

"OK then, little Merle, let's go meet your auntie."

Angie coddled the baby for a good ten minutes before he started fussing again.

"Here," she said, handing him back to Carol.

Daryl and Merle chatted for a minute, and Carol started to nurse again.

"Do you want us to leave?" Daryl asked, unsure of what she wanted.

"No, I'm good," she answered. She changed her mind about covering up; she refused to spend the next year of her life hiding under blankets in front of close family. Merle and Angie were over 3-4 times every week. Being in public was different, but at home, she just wouldn't do it.

"That's as natural as breathin'; it don't bother me, brother. That little one needs to do lots of eating too; he's kinda puny," Merle joked, holding onto Angie around her shoulder.

"We'll let you two have some time alone with your little one," Angie said, hugging and kissing them both. "Congratulations!"

Daryl stood watching his son; he'd never felt so excited about anything.

"He's hungry, hey?"

"He's not the only one," she grinned.

"I'll get you some food, what do you want?"

"Just some toast or something but can you ask the nurse if I can have something for pain too?"

"Of course."

He waited at the desk and asked the first nurse he saw for some medicine for Carol and where he could find her some food.

"I'll bring something, and a tray from the kitchen."

"Thanks."

"Do you need a coffee, Sir?"

"No, just sleep," he answered.

"You probably won't be getting much of that in the next few weeks."

He laughed and went back to Carol who was laying on her side holding the baby in the crook of her arm.

"I love you, Carol," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

She smiled and held her hand out to him.

"We have everything in the whole world now, Daryl."

###################

It was early morning when Merle and Angie got into bed. He crawled under the covers and pulled her close the second she got under with him.

"Did you know, she was gonna to do that?" he asked.

"Yes, she wanted to make sure I didn't want to name our child Merle."

"A baby girl named Merle would be pretty stupid," he laughed.

"It might be a boy; I'm only eight weeks along you can't possibly know what it is yet."

"You wait and see," he said, moving in to kiss her neck.

"You're silly," she said, giggling as he tickled her skin with his facial hair.

"I can't wait for our baby to come now."

"Soon enough, my man."


	28. Chapter 28

Carol spent a week in the hospital, and she was glad to be home after trying in vain to get proper rest in a strange place.

Merle picked them up and drove them home.

"Can you take the baby for a bit, I'm gonna help Carol get into bed. She couldn't sleep in the hospital very well."

"Yeah, give him here," Merle said, taking the newborn and sitting on the couch.

Merle was getting used to calling him Merle finally, and he was pretty cute.

When Daryl got Carol tucked in, he came out and offered to take the baby.

"He's good, I got him," Merle insisted.

The baby was swaddled and laying against his chest as he held onto him with one big hand.

"He sure likes you!" Daryl noted.

"Sure he does, guys with dumb names gotta stick together," he laughed.

"Don't let Carol hear you say that."

"I'm only teasing anyway. She's still feeling pretty rough huh?"

"Yeah, she started describing his birth to me, and I damn near fainted," Daryl said, with wide, serious eyes.

"Jesus! Don't let her tell Angie; she'll freak. Her doctor took blood the other day, and that girl don't like needles!"

Daryl lay back on the couch yawning, life with a newborn was even more exhausting that he expected. Little Merle was a hungry devil and up five times a night to feed; poor Carol wasn't getting enough rest.

"He needs changing, I think," Merle said.

Daryl groaned and rolled over on the couch before slowly getting up.

"I got it," Merle said, "sit down, Daryl."

Merle got up holding the baby with one hand on his shoulder and located all the things he needed.

"So what are you doing about the farm?" he asked, unwrapping the squirming infant.

"She wants it, so I think we'll be going, but it's gonna be a hell of a lot of work. I'm worried she'll end up working too hard again."

"I miss the farm," Merle said, already half done with the job at hand.

"Why are you so good at all this baby stuff?" Daryl asked, looking a little puzzled.

"It's all common sense stuff, ain't it? Take off the dirty one put on the clean one, easy!"

"Yeah, but you're not nervous around him, and you don't freak out when he screams and cries."

"He's less than 10 pounds, Daryl. I ain't scared of him."

Daryl laughed, it was such a 'Merle' thing to say.

"Is Angie gonna keep working at the bar after the baby comes?"

"She mentioned selling out to her brother, she's sick of working there, I think," Merle said, wrapping the baby up again, "There! Now you don't stink little Merle."

He paced the floor bouncing the baby just a little against his shoulder and in no time the baby was fast asleep.

"Maybe, you two could move up there with us, and we could run it together, the place has like six bedrooms," Daryl suggested.

"You think?" Merle asked, thinking it over quickly, "I don't think Angie has ever been on a farm...I could ask her."

The more they discussed it, the more they liked the idea. Being back on the farm and raising their kids out in the fresh air sounded like heaven the more they thought of it.

"I gotta go get Angie, take this," Merle said, handing over the baby, "I'll give you a call and let you know what she thinks."

Daryl sat on the couch wishing he had Merle's skill with babies; he was still taking 10 minutes to fold the diapers properly. He had done a lot of reading but putting it all into practice was a trick.

Pretty soon little Merle was fussing and hungry again, and he hated to wake Carol up.

"Honey...Carol..." he whispered, approaching the bed.

"Mmmmm," she groaned.

"I'm sorry, babe. He needs you."

She had already developed the skill of not getting up or opening her eyes to nurse in the middle of the night, which he found pretty amazing. If he handed her the baby, she just did it all by feel without waking up completely.

"Honey? How would you feel if maybe we had Merle and Angie move up to Maple Creek with us to help run the farm?"

She finally opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Do you think they would?"

"Merle wants to; he's going to ask Angie."

She was laying on her side in bed taking it in.

"That would be amazing, wouldn't it?"

"I think so, but it's not an easy life as you know. Angie really has to want to do it, or she'll end up miserable," Daryl added.

"Very true, but Merle won't have her agree to it without letting her know that."

He lay down behind her and placed his hand on her hip.

"I look so rough," she sighed, pulling Merle closer.

"No you don't, you look beautiful. You need to give yourself a break, Carol. You just did something amazing but very hard."

She smiled to herself; this is why she had married him.

#####################

Merle picked Angie up at the bar and drove around for a while to talk.

"What a long, stupid day!" she grumbled.

"You still thinking of giving it up?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what else to do."

"Can I take you out for dinner and make a proposition?" he asked.

"OK?" She grinned at him wondering what he had on his mind.

He took her to an Italian restaurant they had been going to since the first time he took her out on a proper date.

"So?" she asked. Angie was not a patient person.

He took a long sip of his beer and just went for it.

"Would you ever consider living on a farm?"

"A farm?"

She looked completely puzzled.

"Yeah, Carol and Daryl are moving to Maple Creek to take over her old farm, and I was just wondering if you'd ever consider moving with them."

She didn't say anything for a long time; she was deep in thought.

"But I don't know anything about farming," she said, finally.

"It's OK if you don't like the idea, darlin', I just figured I'd ask cause Daryl brought it up."

"Daryl wants us to?"

"The place is huge, and if we all shared the work we could raise the kids on the farm, it could be nice. I'm fine if you don't want to, though."

"I want to," she said, simply.

"It's a lot of hard work and early mornings," he warned.

"The bar is a lot of hard work and late nights, and I'm more of a morning person," she grinned.

####################

Over the next few weeks, Merle was up at the farm constantly working to empty it out and get it set up for two families. He stayed most nights and worked all day, but soon it was like John had never lived there. It was too late to get a crop in, but he and Daryl planned to get work in town over the winter.

He stopped by Daryl and Carol's when he felt it was ready and Carol was overjoyed.

"I can't believe you did all this, Merle," she said, holding the baby and smiling ear to ear.

"I can't believe you wanna have us and another baby in the house; you must be nuts!"

"It'll be fine," she laughed, "I was going to ask you for a favor, but I feel bad now."

"What do ya want?" he pushed.

She leaned in to be discreet although they were alone.

"It's been a long time since Daryl and I were 'alone' so I was going to ask you and Angie to babysit for a few hours. I can't leave him long cause he'll get hungry but just a little time would be good."

"We'll take him while you get laid, no problem."

"Merle!"

"Well that is what you meant by alone, you're not gonna be playing board games are you?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, we aren't. Thank you."

/

When Daryl got home, she suddenly felt a little awkward. They hadn't been intimate since 2 or 3 weeks before Merle was born and she wondered if it would be the same. She didn't look the same, and it made her feel insecure now that they actually had the opportunity.

"Where's Merle?" he asked, taking off his clothes to get in the shower.

"Your brother and Angie took him for a couple of hours," she said, following him into the bathroom, "I thought maybe we could be alone."

He turned from the shower and looked at her with a smile.

"You ready for that?"

"I think so...I'll warn you though it might be different."

She looked apprehensive, and he didn't understand why.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't look the same," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He hugged her and sighed, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"You look just as beautiful as you ever did, maybe more now."

She made a sound like she didn't believe that to be possible.

"You think I'd ever lie to you?"

"No. I know you wouldn't, it's just hard to believe."

"The way you look now holding the baby and the way you're all curvy and healthy lookin', I think I like it even more."

She smiled, holding him back.

"Come have a shower with me," he said, getting in and turning on the water.

She hesitated, and he looked up at her.

"You don't have to; I just thought you might want to."

"I do, it's just..."

She started to slowly unbutton her dress, determined not to lose what they had together.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"It's just so bright in here,' she said, feeling like she was being childish but unable to stop.

"I got an idea," he said, grabbing a towel and stepping out of the room.

He came back in and set 3 candles on the counter and lit them with his lighter.

"This better?" he asked, and she nearly broke down.

"I'm being so silly, I'm sorry."

"You aren't...maybe it'll take some time for you to feel better about this. I can wait."

She held him, and he kissed her neck, turning the light off behind her back.

She smiled, it was nice and dim but very romantic looking.

"Is it OK like this?" he asked, and she nodded.

"It's perfect...I love you."

She took her dress off, and he pulled her slip over her head.

"You look beautiful, Carol."

She didn't answer, but she got undressed and into the shower with him.

The candles flickered gold light all over the walls, and she gradually felt comfortable having him look at her. He was just as crazy about her as he ever was and she could feel it in the way he touched her.

"Will you come to bed with me or is it too soon?" he asked after they had thoroughly kissed and touched each other.

"I will."

"Just a second then," he said, stepping out and taking the candles into the bedroom, "candles are romantic anyway, right?"

"Yes, they are," she said, wrapping herself in a towel.

"Everything is gonna be fine, Carol," he said, taking her by the shoulders and looking right into her eyes, "it'll be just as good as it's always been. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Cause I love you and you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

After my second baby, my hubby did this thing with the candles for me. He's a doll:)


	29. Chapter 29

Angie's brother was frustrated that she was leaving but he promoted the bar manager to take over for her, and everything panned out.

Moving day finally came after wrapping up their lives in Saskatoon and Daryl, and Merle moved everyone down to Maple Creek. Angie was five months pregnant, and little Merle was three months old.

Daryl wondered how he ever survived the last three months but even more so, how Carol was still ticking. He admired her strength, and once she had recovered fully, she seemed to have boundless energy.

Luckily Merle adjusted to bottles as well as nursing so she could get a break on occasion.

Daryl wasn't sad to give up his truck driving job; it was monotonous and boring work.

Getting back to farming felt great, and it was July, which was a perfect time of year to settle in.

Carol walked around the house pleased at all the work Merle had put into it. He had painted and done some fixing up, and it was spotlessly clean.

"You're the best, you know that?" she exclaimed, feeling at home already.

"I know," he agreed.

Angie was excited to be taking on a whole new lifestyle and couldn't get enough of all the space. For a city girl, it was like another planet to have acres of land at her disposal.

Merle had started building a fence right next to the back door, so the kids could have a safe place to play next year.

"I still can't believe we're back here," Carol said, wrapping her arms around Daryl's waist, "You gotta start wearing your cowboy hat again."

"Yeah? You like that?"

"You wear it for me, and I promise I'll go up into the hay loft with you the second I get the chance." She winked and walked off to help Angie with unpacking.

Daryl remembered the hay loft well and couldn't wait for round two.

"I think your mommy's flirting with me," he said to Merle who was looking up at him with a half-smile like he knew what Daryl was saying.

The day had started early, but they didn't have very much to move, so it was going quickly. The farmhouse was already fully furnished, so they left a lot of their furniture behind.

In the afternoon Daryl took a run into town to pick up groceries. They needed everything, so he ended up with a very full cart. The last time he was in the Co-op he had met John, it was eerie, but he shook it off.

He was approached by a man he didn't recognize and wondered if he was supposed to know him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked.

"Didn't you work for John?" the stranger asked.

"Uh...yeah? Why?"

"I'm Jerry...I know Carol?"

"Right...funny thing actually, Jerry, we're married now."

"Wow! I figured it was something like that when you all disappeared on the same night. How is she?"

"Really good, we have a new baby, and we just moved into the farmhouse."

"I'm glad she's OK, I was really worried about her. I guess you got her away from him. Good for you!"

"She got herself away; I just went along with her," he corrected.

Lots of shopping, hey?" Jerry said, looking at the cart.

"My brother and his girl are living with us, gonna help us run the place. They have a baby coming too."

"Do you think Carol would want that calf back? It ain't so small anymore, but you'll need a cow for milk with kids in the house."

"She would, but I don't have the money to buy it for her at the moment," Daryl said, starting to unload the groceries onto the conveyor belt.

"I only paid her for the mother; I had a baby coming at the time so it's all I could manage. I never paid her for the calf anyway; she just wanted me to take it so it wouldn't be left with John."

"You mean you'd let her have it back?"

"Of course, Carol is a special girl and a good friend. I hope she'll come back and play with me and the boys when she settles in."

"I'm sure she will," Daryl said, shaking his hand, "Thanks a lot. My name's Daryl by the way."

Jerry laughed, "Nice to meet ya! I'll bring her cow back in the morning."

"She's gonna lose it! Thanks, man!"

When he got home with the food he was so excited he wanted to tell her right away but had to hold it in. He couldn't wait to see her face.

Everything felt right, Angie and Carol were chatting and making dinner and Merle was still working on the fence. Life was starting to make sense again.

He walked in the living room and picked up Merle from his bassinet, who was calm as usual and staring off into space.

He walked up and whispered to Carol, "You really mean it about the hay loft?"

"Yeah? You interested?" she teased.

"Get them to watch Merle tonight and then meet me out there," he growled into her neck.

He walked off with the baby, and she felt the heat of anticipation rising inside her.

After supper was cleared up, Carol bathed the baby and got him ready for bed. Angie and Merle's room was on the third floor, so everyone had plenty of room.

"Can you take the baby for just an hour or so?"

"Sure, give him here," Angie said, taking him into the living room to hang out with Merle.

Angie sat down on the couch and held the baby above her head grinning.

"Do you think ours will be this cute, Merle?"

"Cuter!" he insisted, "So...I was thinking maybe we could have a little backyard wedding, what do you think?"

"That sounds good; you're finally going to marry me then?"

"Hey, we've been busy. Yes, I'm gonna marry you, you silly woman."

She grinned and snuggled into his side.

"I want a new dress," she said.

"No problem, I ain't wearing a suit, though."

"Yes, you are. At least a tie and a dress shirt."

He grumbled and agreed but took the baby from her.

"Your auntie's bossy, come hang out with me instead."

Carol wanted everything to be perfect, so she jumped in the shower and scrubbed the farm off of her. She put on her best underwear and favorite sundress before heading out to the barn.

There was still so much to do and unpack, but this couldn't wait another minute.

It felt like taking a step back in time but in a great way.

She walked into the barn, and it was dark except for the glow of a lamp coming from up the ladder and the moon shining through the high window.

He heard the door close and called her up.

"Thought you'd never get here."

She took hold of the ladder remembering his hand creeping up the inside of her thigh when they first met.

She climbed slowly up; it was like a dream that she wanted to savor before waking.

She got to the top and crawled up into the hay. When she looked at him, he made her jaw drop. He had on his jeans and a flannel button up shirt with his cowboy hat. He was sat with his back against the wall, finishing a cigarette and looking gorgeous.

"You're killin' me!" she squealed.

"Come here," he commanded.

She crawled over, and he pulled her into his arms laying her in the soft hay.

He was so excited to have her here finally that he moved faster than originally intended.

He lay next to her kissing her deep and letting his hand creep up her dress to feel her thighs. She loved him in that hat; it was driving her crazy.

The night was warm, and a million stars were shining above them through the open window high up in the loft. The last time they were here they were afraid of getting caught, but now it was relaxed, yet none the less exciting.

This was their home now, and they could be as loud as they wanted.

He moved over her pushing her dress up and sinking his face into her belly.

He could hear her moaning, and her hands were holding onto his shoulders. He set his hat next to her as he pulled her panties down her legs.

She looked down at him, and he grinned holding her leg in his hand and taking a mouthful of her inner thigh.

"Jesus!" she sighed, running her fingers through his hair. He continued up her leg and wasted no time tracing her wetness with the tip of his tongue. He pushed her legs up and open, and she hissed at his forcefulness.

It was a little new, but she suspected he'd been looking forward to this as much as she had. She arched her back, and he buried his mouth into her, pressing his tongue against her entrance.

She could feel herself lose her grasp on control. He knew her body so well she had no hope of hanging on too long.

He lifted her hips off the wooden floorboards as his mouth and tongue did what they did best. Her legs fell open, and he had complete control of her body, and she was happy to give him that control. He lowered her back to the floor again and added his hands to the magic he was working on her.

Daryl never failed to use his hands as well reaching up between her open legs to feel her breasts through her thin cotton dress.

She grasped his head and tensed up before melting back into the hay.

He needed to feel what he did to her inside. He pushed his fingers into her as she came and she gasped before letting out a laborious moan.

She had no words, only panting and whining and the occasional growl.

He loved the sight of her on the hay under the stars, completely free and completely satisfied.

When it was clear she had her mind back he had to ask for more...he couldn't help how much he needed it.

"Would it be asking too much for you to ride me on that hay bale? You know...for old time's sake?"

She looked up at him with a devilish expression on her face.

She got up and walked toward him, and he knew well enough to shut up and obey her. She undressed and stood before him looking angelic in the dim light of the lantern. She bent down and picked up his hat from the dusty floor and put it on her head. Naked in the moonlight, except for a cowboy hat, Daryl thought he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Strip your clothes off for me, my man, and sit down right there," she said, pointing to a bale of hay against the barn wall.

He looked at her and undid the buttons of his shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders.

She bit her lip in anticipation.

"Keep going..."

He kicked off his boots and then his hands moved to his belt. She couldn't take her eyes off his hands as they pushed his pants down his legs.

"Hurry..." she insisted, as she got the full view of his hard dick.

He lay his shirt on the bale of hay to save his ass and held his arms out to her.

"Get over here, cowgirl!"

She climbed onto his lap but kept her hips up off of his lap, kissing his neck and whispering into his ear words of torture.

"You want me, Daryl? I'm so wet for you baby...How bad do you need to be inside me?"

"Jesus, Carol!...you're evil..." he groaned, digging his fingers into her hips.

"Tell me how bad you want it," she purred, lowering her body just enough that he could feel how warm and wet she really was.

"I need you so bad, Carol. I need you more than air right now...nobody does it like you, babe..."

She grinned and sank slowly onto him, and he took her ass in both hands ready to stop messing around.

"Fuck me hard, woman!"

She took no prisoners laying one hand on his shoulder and leaning back just a little rolling her hips in swift circles.

It was even better than he remembered. How her skin glowed in the lantern light and the way she looked in that cowboy hat, it was ethereal.

She moved fast taking him to the edge before sensing him about to crack and then she'd slow it down and come close to kiss his mouth softly. A few minutes of slow and gentle and then it was back to a rapid pace. She managed to bring him just to the precipice, ready to push him off, multiple times before he started to beg.

"Please...Carol...no more...I need to cum!"

She stayed at the faster pace she knew he needed and when he did cum it was louder than she'd ever heard from him.

"Jesus! Yes...fuuuuuck me...Mmmm!"

His fingers were dug into the flesh of her ass, and his face was buried in her neck. He continued breathing heavy for a long time and didn't move until she went to get up.

Carol felt the familiar sting of blades of hay pressed into her knees and calves; she was home.

They finally made their way back to the house in a sleepy, dreamlike state of mind.

"Will ya look at these two?" Merle said, sitting on the couch feeding the baby a bottle.

Carol did a little curtsy, lifting the hat from her head just a little before putting it back.

################

Daryl was up with Merle the next morning, letting Carol sleep in when Jerry arrived.

"Awwww! Look at the little fella," he said, leaning over to get a proper look.

"She's still asleep, do you want me to get her up?" Daryl asked.

"No, but can you ask her to give me a call?"

"Sure. You should bring your family over sometime for supper, hey?" Daryl offered.

"God! I'm so glad she's with you, she deserves a decent man. That John was a piece of work."

They got Daisy into the barn, and she was certainly bigger than last time Daryl had seen her.

Jerry left soon after, promising to bring his family around when they were settled.

He couldn't wait to get Carol up anymore. He was excited like it was Christmas, so he took little Merle up to get her moving.

"I got something for ya," he said, as she rolled over to look at him.

"A baby?" she said, grinning and reaching for Merle.

"Yep, but not just this one. Come on."

"I just gotta get dressed," she said, sitting up.

He tossed her her housecoat, "Never mind that! Come on."

She frowned wondering what had come over him.

He took her outside to the barn, and she squealed the second she saw Daisy. Carol handed Merle to Daryl and held her hand out to reintroduce herself. Daisy was a calm, well cared for animal and didn't spook at all.

"How?" she asked, hugging Daisy around the neck.

"I met Jerry in town yesterday, and he insisted you have her back."

She lay her face against her first baby and closed her eyes.

"I love it here," she sighed, "I never thought I could love it here."

"It's home...as long as we're together," he answered.


	30. Chapter 30

By late November Angie was waddling around the farm house and not in a very good mood. She was almost a week late and frustrated to still be pregnant.

Merle tried to be accommodating, but almost everything he said or did was wrong these days. He voiced his aggravation to Carol, and she felt bad that he was trying so hard but failing.

"It's gotta be hard, Merle. I'm sure she doesn't mean it."

"Yeah, I know. She's just so sensitive these days, and she's always pissed at me."

Carol put her arm on his shoulder and rubbed it for a minute.

"Hang in there, daddy! She'll be happy again, the second the baby gets here."

Daryl and Merle were both working at the lumber yard for the winter and life was nice and simple.

At supper time Carol brought Angie a hot drink and lit the fireplace to keep her warm.

"Anything else I can do, hun?"

"When will this be over?" Angie sighed.

"Can't be too much longer," she offered, although she was sure it was little consolation. Angie had asked her that question every single day this week.

Later that evening she tried to take Angie's mind off her problems with music. Outside there was a blanket of snow all over the ground, and everyone settled in to listen to Carol play the fiddle.

She would be playing in Saskatoon for a series of Christmas shows in December and practiced every night for them. Mr. Preston begged her to come back whenever possible, and she was ecstatic to be able to hold onto that part of her life.

Little Merle was crawling across the hardwood floor putting anything into his mouth he could find.

At seven months he never sat still and had made up for his tiny birth weight. Now he was a chubby, red-haired baby with mischief in his eyes and everyone in town loved him.

Carol bent down to open another song book and heard a blood-curdling scream from the bathroom. Daryl, Merle, and Carol all looked at each other and bolted.

Merle banged on the bathroom door hollering, "Angie! What happened?"

"Call the midwife!" she screamed back.

He opened the door and saw her standing in a puddle looking horrified.

"Don't move!" Daryl shouted, thinking she'd slip if she tried to walk.

Merle and Daryl got her upstairs and called the midwife. It was a cold and snowy night, and they all hoped everything would go smoothly.

"I'll be there soon as I can," the midwife, Theresa, assured them.

Carol gathered everything Theresa asked for and within the hour she arrived.

Angie was a loud patient, and it upset Merle to hear her screaming and moaning.

He stood in the hall taking a break from getting his hand broken to gather his thoughts.

"I've never seen you rattled, Merle," Carol said, surprised by the whole thing.

"This is...Jesus! What the hell am I supposed to do? She sounds like she's being murdered in there!"

"Calm down and breathe. Just be there and let her hold your hand even if she's breaking it. Say comforting things and do as she asks. You'll have your happy wife back soon, but you need to help her now."

She hugged him and pushed him back in the bedroom.

Daryl sat downstairs on the couch looking dazed.

"Is she gonna be OK?"

"She'll be fine. Theresa has delivered lots of babies."

"Did you sound like that?" he asked, taking the radio cord out of Merle's mouth.

"I don't even remember, but probably," she laughed, "might be a very late night."

Carol was right; the baby didn't come until 8 in the morning. They hadn't gotten very much sleep over all the wailing and trips up and down the stairs for ice, towels, water, and blankets, etc.

When Merle finally came down, Daryl and Carol were passed out on the couch, and little Merle was sitting on the floor banging a rattle against the coffee table.

"Hey! Wake up!" he said, with a huge smile across his face. He had a bundle in his arms and couldn't wait to show it off.

They both groaned and rubbed their eyes.

Carol got up and walked over to have a look.

"A girl! I fuckin' told ya, didn't I?" Merle bellowed.

"You sure did, is Angie OK?" Daryl asked.

"She looks like she was run over by a truck!"

"Merle!" Carol chastised.

"Hey, I don't blame her! This baby's huge!"

"How big?" Carol asked.

"Theresa says she's pushing 9 pounds!"

"No wonder she was so grumpy!" Daryl laughed.

Merle didn't stop smiling for days and rarely put the baby down. They named her, Maisie, after Angie's mother. The house was bustling with activity with two little ones under a year, and everyone was a little exhausted.

"So when are we having another?" Merle asked Angie, only a few mornings after Maisie was born.

"I love you, so I'm not going to hit you, OK?" Angie said, throwing a spoon at him.

Merle and Angie were teasing each other again which was a great sign, Carol thought.

Daryl still couldn't believe the change in his life after only a year, but the chaos was great. Everywhere you looked there was family, and even though life was full of work, he knew he'd never be happier than right now. He thought back to how bad things had been for Carol and how everything changed for him the moment he met her. He had made it his mission to make her smile every time she was sad back then, but he never had to try these days, she was usually smiling.

Carol had everything she ever wanted, a man who loved her and a healthy baby but also a creative outlet for her musical talent. She was fulfilled and grateful. Her mind drifted back to all the lonely nights with John, thinking she'd never be content. It was so cold a bleak with him after all her loss and how badly he treated her she never dreamed life could be as good as it was now.

Maisie was a week old now and healthy, all was well and good.

Merle, Angie, and Maisie were all up on the third floor enjoying some time alone, and it was just about December. Carol thought ahead to Christmas and felt excited to spend it with family.

Carol finished cleaning up the kitchen after dinner. It was a dark winter night, although it was only 8 pm. She decided to go and grab Merle to put him to bed.

She walked into the living room and found her two men asleep on the couch.

She sighed watching them and smiled to herself, wondering how she'd gotten so lucky.

~The End~

I've never written anything this long in my life. In fact, I never wrote any fiction before a few months ago, and I love doing it:) It still blows my mind that people are reading things I write. Thank you to everyone who read this, it really makes me so grateful that you take the time to read it and let me know what you thing. I hope I ended it well for you. xoxo


End file.
